Another Calling old version
by Gs. N. Sz
Summary: BEING REWRITTEN IN K.V.H.'s ACCOUNT.
1. A Night in the Town

**--------------**

**--------------**

**Warning: This is a crossover with Final Fantasy 9. There are references to Final Fantasy 8. But they are only slight. And I am disregarding all origins of the planet after Final Fantasy 7. Sorry, but if you are disturbed by this fact, please press the BACK button on the internet browser. If you continue and still feel disturbed by my story, flame me all you want. I accept comments, compliments, and flames.**

**Also, Reiko has allowed me to upload this story on her account. I'm graciously thankful of course (she rolls her eyes as I type this) and I hope that you enjoy the story! So for those who have read this before i reposted this here, please flame me on the other account. Thank you.  
**

**--------------**

**--------------**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY 7, NOR DO I OWN FINAL FANTASY 9! **

**--------------**

**--------------**

**Oh, and the reason why I have these '--------------' is because half of my document crammed itself together regardless of the reprogramming I did on it. If I write another chapter, I'll make sure that I don't have these very very irritating '--------------'. It'll probably make life a bit easier if technology didn't stab you in the back after a multitude of times!**

--------------

--------------

What if, the worlds we have worshipped and adored were not separated? What if, instead, the storylines of each world, were all set into a large timeline? That each story or plane of existence lasted for a period of time, before launching itself to the next one? Probably unbelievable because of the rarity of such a thought. 

--------------

But there have been many stories. Good stories, bad stories, and stories without an end. And there have been stories where there is a hero (or heroine), heroes and heroines, who journey throughout the world and lands, fighting the corruption, the evil that plagues its very being. Stories of beings whose strength, power, and unbelievable abilities were unlike any other. 

--------------

But there is one simple fact that roots the origins of these stories. 

--------------

They all came from truth. History, molded, cryptically shaped, changed till the true facts were unknown. Only the ones whose eyes have seen and observed such stories know of the truth. But there have never been such beings in the world, and no one has ever heard of such a being in existence. And no one has heard the truth behind the stories themselves. 

--------------

However, this was not always true. Not at all I say. For there is a single person who has in fact seen history unfold before his own eyes. He lives, breathes, and watches as time seems to pass by him. His name . . . 

--------------

Vincent Valentine. 

--------------

Who is he? If anyone was given this man's name, they would know nothing of such a person. Perhaps the word Valentine, or the name Vincent, but they would not know of a man by the name of Vincent Valentine. Not at all. 

--------------

Vincent Valentine. How shall we begin . . . Perhaps Mr. Valentine's story can be explained. Perhaps, and only perhaps. 

--------------

He is a man of 6 feet. Tall, dark, and mysterious. Clothed in a black outfit that clung to his fit body, many of the opposite sex would have approached him if not for the haunting personality he possessed. The body he possessed was one that was both easy and horrifying for the eyes. Although he was very handsome, his body was deformed by that of inhumane experimentation upon him. His left arm, once human, was amputated, and a claw of gold replaces its human counterpart. His face of pale ivory was half covered by the collar of a heavy crimson red cloak, hiding his arms, backside, and most of his face from curious onlookers. His forehead was covered by a red bandanna, which pulled back the kept the bangs from irritating his face, although that may have not been his intention. The golden claw is the second most interesting thing about him. The first are his eyes. The eyes he was given did not seem at all human, and yet, he was born with them. Eyes of crimson, orbs of ruby, they were something no one could possibly explain, or create on their own. Though there have been others with red eyes, these eyes possessed a special trait, something that made them, them. Originals, one could say. Such eyes were beautiful, and yet those eyes haunted those who perished by the power of this man. 

--------------

On his right thigh was a leather pouch which holds his most precious weapon. Cerberus. A massive gun that possessed three barrels, enabling it to unleash an overpowering gunfire assault. It is believed that it had the power to even down the greatest of monsters in the past. 

--------------

But there is one more thing very interesting about this man. He was transformed after the pickings and proddings of Hojo, who was responsible for submerging his body into what was known as the Lifestream, the life energy of the planet itself. However, his body was introduced to the corrupted Mako (condensed Lifestream) known as G Substance. This had adverse effects on his body, which from that moment on housed the entity known as Chaos. However, upon this contraction, Vincent went into a maddening rampage. He was calmed by the woman he loved, Lucrezia, and placed into a deep sleep. But Chaos would always remain within him. 

--------------

Vincent Valentine, in the timeline he supposedly belonged in, was a man of mystery. He was found by the first group of heroes that men, women, and children in the future speak and talk of. Within the coffin of a dark mansion, his joining of the group was through a spark of curiosity. If he hadn't heard of the intentions of the heroes, then he'd remain in that very coffin, forcing himself in a death-like slumber for all eternity. But he journeyed alongside with crew of fighters. With his powers and abilities, he aided the group of heroes in stopping the single man bent on destroying the planet. 

--------------

From the experimentations, Vincent gained the ability of metamorphosis, as well as the power of flight through one of his forms. But the most strangest, and possibly interesting thing is that Vincent Valentine has a strange bodily disorder. He doesn't age. Immortality. Many would think of this as a blessing, but he saw it as a curse. It was something that stopped him from seeing the one he loved on the other side. So because of this, he remained his young 28 year old self, even though the world around him did not. So when the band of heroes he became accustomed to were all lost in time, Vincent let go of past ties, and wandered. Even the one known as Red XIII, or Nanaki, whose lifespan was great, was lost in the thick sands of time. The only other who still remained was of the entity that rested within him. Chaos. As time passed, Chaos became more civilized in human speech, and would at times strike a conversation with Vincent. 

--------------

He had intended to fall back to sleep, but something changed within him. His time with the group of heroes, no, his comrades had renewed something within him. Something that made him restless when he tried to force himself into the deathly-trance sleep once again. 

--------------

So he wandered, for years and years, occasionally coming into contact with human beings. But as soon as he was seen, he would disappear in a mere instant. Thoughts of the man disappeared, like a single droplet of blood in the deep end waters. 

--------------

He became an observer of events, watching time unfold its cruel, yet amusing lines before him. And he was the only one who could fully see history unfold. 

--------------

--------------

The land he once knew became different, and the knowledge of mako became scarce by the years, and ShinRa ceased to exist. He traveled the lands, and watched as technology advanced. He was amazed by the wonders the future he now lived in possessed, but such wonders and amazing sights were balanced by the wars that were being fought. Children in their teens would fight in a war not truly meant to be fought by ones so young and inexperienced. Although the knowledge of the Lifestream was no more, technology outbalanced the power of the planet. He had seen giant buildings and areas known as 'Gardens' move at their own power, and he saw the children and soldiers cast spells and summon entities that he himself had yet to see. He still held the materia that would call forth many of the entities that were lost in time. Thanks to a certain loudmouth ninja, who had given him the materia upon her time of death. But he had no need to use them. 

--------------

He had seen the ones whose blood held a power similar to that of the Ancients. An affinity to magical abilities and powers. Sorceresses, that's what they were called. But with their power, came a great evil that possessed them, unless they were guided by a knight, or a male companion who could hold back the evil within the Sorceress. At a point, he almost interrupted the timeline of the current world, but stopped himself when he saw that there was no need for it. He did not feel the urge to step into the world to reveal himself. Not yet. 

--------------

The events that lead to the greatest wars and conflicts became stories as well, and yet another group of young men and women were idolized in countless tellings of the times of SeeD, and the great military powers of the Gardens. 

--------------

And then a single sorceress had changed something. She had done something that changed the destined path of the world. Something had happened to the world as more time passed. It just . . . changed. All the technology was gone, and the Lifestream Vincent kept secret about became wild and uncontrollable. It bathed the planet, making it anew, changing it. In a way, it mutated the inhabitants, and yet, it empowered them, recreating them into something different. Vincent however was left unchanged, for his body was forever frozen thanks to the permanent corrupted mako that flowed within him. But he watched from a distance as the world lost touch of the advancements of science, and the Lifestream embedded new powers in the ones born into this world. 

--------------

This world now had a name, Gaia. And Gaia, was a world that contrasted easily to the ones Vincent had seen before. A world that children from the very parts of history he originated from would dream of. A place of natural beauty, wondrous mysteries, a place that any child would wish to be a reality. And for once, Vincent felt lost in the world, when he watched this world rapidly develop. 

--------------

--------------

And now, something grave was rolling in. Something that the world itself would not expect. 

--------------

--------------

And so, Vincent Valentine the gunslinger, the holder of Chaos, the immortal being and the one true historian, shall step into this world. 

--------------

--------------

What is this world? 

--------------

--------------

The world of Gaia is one of fantasy. A world that lacked the technological builds that Vincent knew of. A world that in itself was beginning to develop. A world that even baffled Vincent.

--------------

A new world to explore. And a new world to wander. Another world to protect.

--------------

But somehow, in this world, a world unknown to Vincent, he himself does not know of the events that will force his existence to be revealed. What will happen when someone discovers the man who has walked in history's past?

--------------

--------------

**Chapter I.**

**A Night in the Town.**

--------------

--------------

Night. A comforting time. He always looked forward to the time the stars pierced the night sky, glimmering in the darkness. And the single moon that glowed of sapphire hung low, the stars wrapping themselves around it like a mantle. The beauty of the sky surpassed that of the two worlds he had been in. But then again, watching the Lifestream overflowing all that long ago was probably the most amazing thing he had seen.

Vincent had no need for a fire, not wanting to attract any monsters or fiends upclose. The night sky was bright enough to provide him sight.

It was calm, something that had been following him for some time. The solitude itself was a self-imposed one.

When the world changed so suddenly, the place where Lucrezia slept disappeared. Upon this revelation, Vincent could no longer dwell there to watch over his lover. So he wandered, partially in search for her resting place, and also to lessen the pain from being apart from his dearly beloved.

He sat down upon the chimney that remained erected on one of the many rooftops of the homes in the kingdom of Alexandria. From there, he looked outward towards the night sky above.

It had been so long since he had interacted with the society of this world. He has observed it from a distance, and only knew of the current status of life from listening to wandering voices passing by.

The castle in the kingdom was a grand one, one made of pure white marble, and held a giant sword that was too large and powerful for any man to wield. It was prosperous land, a kingdom that seemed like heaven for the people. But he noticed that there was a discrimination of men. He smirked, remembering Yuffie, who would always complain of the discrimination women would receive. How she'd love to see such a sight. Somehow, he could still remember the group of fighters he had accompanied, and almost had a concrete picture of each and everyone of them. It did help for a fact that he still held a photo of them all together.

The castle was lit by lanterns and colorful flags, accompanied with wondrous music that made the castle a bustling place. Today was Princess Garnet Til Alexandros 16th birthday. He had but a glance of the Princess, and she was blessed with great beauty. She herself was a symbol of the kingdom, and thus, the townspeople took pride as they paid their respect to this special day. The sound of resounding clapping and the cheers of the men and women celebrating reached his ears. An airship, a theatreship to be specific, had settled itself down, and was now performing a show. It was strange, the first Cid he knew created the airship, the 2nd Cid he heard of made the Garden into a giant airship, and now the Regent of some town by the name of Lindblum created an airship that ran on the mist of the continent. All of them were named Cid.

There were times when Chaos would speak to him. And it seemed like Chaos wished to speak with him now, as he felt a nudging feeling in his mind.

_'What is it Chaos?' _

**_'I can feel the excitement within you. Why do you not venture and see what is causing this celebration?' _**Vincent shook his head. In a way, he wished to do that.

_'No. If I interact with the civilization of this world now, I will cause nothing but trouble. Perhaps long ago, but not now.' _Vincent heard Chaos snort in his mind. Sarcasm was drenched in the voice in his mind.

**_'As if it would make the difference. How long has it been since you have come into contact? Several millenniums without a doubt.' _**Vincent gave a sigh at this, shaking his head at Chaos assumption. Was it possible for the being to be sympathetic? No, he deserved no sympathy, he thought.

_'For a person with no end, those years pass in the blink of an eye.' _

Chaos remained silent, something that Vincent would cherish at times. His eyes continued to stay upon the celebration, only being grazed slightly. However, he could never smile at such a happy time. All those times, those celebrations from long ago, he never truly took part or heart in them. He would be present, but that was it.

But the melodious music suddenly stopped, and he heard the sound of cries and screams. Havoc began to arise as the giant airship began to rise abruptly. He watched with curious eyes as barbaric spears plunged into the deck of the airship. The grand airship was being reduced to splinters thanks to the spears that were fastened by chains from the cannons. But when he saw the airship crashing into the nearby buildings and homes, he felt something within his stomach drop as he watched the destruction. The queen of the kingdom was ordering this assault, but why endanger the people of her kingdom?

**_'Perhaps it is best to intervene?' _**Vincent heard the clue, and without a doubt, agreed. He pushed himself up from the chimney. His eyes looked on towards the destruction heading towards the center of the town, and began to jump from rooftop to rooftop with now natural grace.

--------------

"Gracia! Gracia! Hang on!" A young boy reached towards the older girl, who was hanging on by a single stone. The building they watched the play 'I Want To Be Your Canary' was half demolished. The girl was unfortunate enough to have been seated at the edge, but was fast enough to grab the still steady foundation.

"Tomias! No! Don't! You'll fall!" Gracia warned her younger brother as he began to lean too far from the edge. Her eyes widened as he slipped. The child was screaming, and Gracia without hesitation let go of the stone slab to grab her brother. She cradled him in her arms, intending to use herself as a shield as they fell down below.

She shut her eyes closed to at least soften the pain that was to come. She heard her brother scream in fear as they descended towards the ground. She could feel her long hair whip up as her body sped down like a stone.

But as she expected the stone cold ground beneath, she felt her body being pulled up, and her hair flaring behind her. She opened her eyes and gasped as she was almost launched into the night sky. A strong arm cradled her body, as she cradled her brother's, and she looked up towards her savior.

-

Pale skin.

-

Black silky hair.

-

And those scary, yet, interesting eyes.

-

Her mind backtracked upon seeing these features. Now if only he smiled to show if he had fangs or not.

-

Vincent landed on one of the safer rooftops, and lowered her down. She let her brother down as well, whose eyes in turn remained glued onto Vincent. Vincent turned around, only allowing the two to see the crimson red cape behind him. He turned back for only a second, allowing them to see a single crimson/embery eye. "You're safe here." He said in a calm and low voice, before he began to jump across the rooftops. The two children watched in awe at his effortless speed and agility.

--------------

**_'See? Because you're here, you saved those two children.' _**

_'I thought you didn't have a heart.' _

**_'Being here for so long does that to anyone.' _**Vincent almost chuckled at this. He ran after the airship that was trying its best to escape from the assault of the castle.

--------------

In a matter of no time, Vincent was in the vicinity of the airship. He could read the name of the ship, the Prima Vista. He didn't make any move yet as he watched the airship almost dangle in the air, the spears protruding the beautiful airship, marring its grandeur. The chains rang loudly as the airship groaned, trying to free itself.

His ears caught the sound of grinding stone, and he looked towards the direction of the castle. Giant doors slammed open, and a giant cannon was slowly rolled forward. Such barbaric, yet efficient ways to kill the foe.

At first, Vincent thought that they were going to launch a cannonball at the airship. He heard the explosion of the gunpowder, and expected the giant ball of metal to fly towards the airship. But instead, it stopped in midair, slowing its descent upon the ship. Cracks and splits spread all around the surface of the cannonball, revealing brightening light with each crack. Suddenly, the sound of shattering glass exploded in the air. The light was so bright, Vincent shielded his eyes, and he felt intense heat just barely touching him. He looked up where the cannonball once was, and his eyes widened slightly at what took its place.

It was a bomb.

A really, really really, big bomb.

A bomb that was obviously on Shinra's mako shot treatments. Or steroids. He didn't know what to pick, but the bomb, which is supposed to be only a few feet in height and width, was at least 10 times bigger than the regular bomb. It was fiery roaring ball of fire, ready to explode at any minute and any moment. It's large glowing red eyes could make any grown man cry.

The ball of fire lowered itself near the deck of the airship, and in no time, it began to slowly gather energy in the atmosphere.

He remembered seeing bombs before, but the type of bomb that was present was a bomb he couldn't identify. But it was growing continuously, and showed no signs of stopping. At the rate it was expanding, it would explode in a matter of minutes. And the explosion itself could cause grave injuries, as well as an impending number of casualties.

--------------

He reached down and pulled up his prized gun. But not only that, he reached down for something else.

He pulled out three glowing orbs, materia orbs. Its shining emerald color brightened at his touch. He wanted to save the amount of bullets he had. Until anyone could figure out how to create bullets in this time, he'd keep the use of them low. This was a world that only knew of magic and swordsmanship. Using anything like that would cause grave danger in the future. To bring something that was not yet meant to be used would only bring the advancement of war weapons. This world already had inborn magic and abilities, they didn't need the firepower.

During the second shift in history, he had taken in the knowledge of the weaponry at the time. Especially Galbadia. The Garden of Galbadia was a true military force which he himself was impressed with. And with years to pass the time, he used it to adjust and better his favorite and only weapon.

It was simple. He had materia. And a gun. The gun would run out of ammunition after some time, and in his current situation, it will be useless when the last bullet was spent. And his previous weapons had slots that allowed him to use materia. Cerberus surprisingly, did not, as it was an especially powerful weapon. Its actual ability was to severely increase the velocity and speed of the bullet's path. When released, the bullet will pass through the barrels so quickly, it would almost look like a giant ray of light shooting out of the gun.

So why not materia?

The new attachment was small, but fitted the materia orbs right behind each of the three barrels of the gun. When he concentrated his power into the orbs, the orbs would then power up. When the orbs powered up, the energy of the spell being launched would condense and increase in density in the barrels. At the pull of the trigger, the spell/bullet would be launched, causing the magical bullet to have the elemental effects of the spell. It was a more efficient and safer way to fight from a distance. But the cost of it was the mental fatigue that would crash into him the moment the battle was supposedly over.

--------------

He placed the Ice, Restore and Revive materia in the given slots. He tightened the attachment, hearing the resounding click of it locking in place. It only took a matter of moments to complete the task. He brought up his right hand, aiming it at the growing fireball's back. He concentrated towards the materia orb, and could feel the energy gathering to launch the attack.

"Ice." He whispered under his breath. He pulled the trigger, launching the materia-manifested bullet. It appeared as a very thin ray of blue light, which implanted itself within the bomb's back. There seemed to be no change as the bomb seemed to not even make any notion to move or yell in pain. But Vincent waited for the effects of the spell to work.

The bomb stopped bobbing in the air, and ice began to creep from where the bullet was absorbed. The bomb roared loudly as it was covered in a thick layer of ice. The effects were as powerful as Ice, level 3. Its scream cut into the night, which caused Vincent to cringe as he tolerated it, and hoped that his ears would still work after it finished. Finally, the ice had spread over its whole body, and the screaming ceased to exist. The now giant ball of ice fell down onto the deck of the airship, shattering into chunks and shards of frozen water.

Vincent let Cerberus rest inside the leather pouch once more. That was all he would do. He just hoped that the airship would now escape, leaving behind only a minimum amount of damage to the kingdom and the people.

--------------

Indeed, the airship broke free from the spears, but it took a toll as one of the spear chains whipped at the airship. The right main propeller tower was shattered, causing the Prima Vista to lose its balance in the air. Now that half of the airship's power was cut by half, it would more then likely crash. Vincent followed the course of the airship from a safe distance.

By luck, the airship didn't cause anymore damage as it flew its slow descending course. Something in Vincent's gut told him to grab hold of the ship, to follow it.

**_'Go for it.' _**Vincent heard seriousness in Chaos' voice, making him question it.

_'Go for what?' _

**_'Isn't it obvious? Fly to the airship. This distance is easy to jump.' _**

_'Do you feel the same feeling I'm feeling?' _

**_'A feeling of longing?' _**Vincent nodded his head. **_'Yes. If you know your geography, you will know where the ship is going to land.' _**

_'Yes.' _Without a second thought, Vincent sprinted and pushed himself off from the last rooftop available. It was either the airship, or the waters below. And he hated getting wet.

--------------

The wind was on his side as he felt his body being pushed towards the airship. The airship was losing speed, and was descending at a much faster rate. His cape flared behind him as he also began to fall towards the ship.

He caught hold of the left propeller pole, which remained intact, before swinging himself down into the cagelike chamber that protected its side engine. He leaned on the cage, hoping to recuperate. His mind felt frazzled after the use of the materia. It had been awhile since he used that gun. He took a deep breath, but he caught himself as they passed through the layer of mist. Where it came from, he didn't know. But it felt . . . wrong. To even pass through it felt heavy and almost, familiar. Like passing through a barrier.

As soon as the airship broke through the Mist's upper layer, thick clouds of thunder threatened the airship. Vincent's eyes however fixated on what was below them. It was a giant forest that already gave off a strange aura of evil. Those who were unfortunate to wander into the forest's depths would easily lose their lives. If they were not able to feel the evil, and not just see it, they would more then likely perish if they remained there.

If he remained on the airship now, the airship would crash, and he would experience whiplash, or even catapult from the impact. He hopped onto the railing of the cage, and pushed himself up in the air. He floated down towards the floor of the forest, watching the ship slide on the forest floor.

--------------

**_'Well. That was exciting.' _**Vincent raised an eyebrow at this. Chaos did sound serious though.

_'Exciting? How so?' _

**_'Better then waiting and watching the planet's constant developments. Heck, you should have participated in that war when the Gardens were in war.' _**Vincent rolled his eyes. Chaos' sounded eagerness sounded more like a child's. He began to walk towards the crashed airship, letting his eyes reflect the rising flames.

--------------

So ends Vincent's isolation.

-

-

And so a new life will begin.

-

-

--------------

--------------

**A/N: Sorry man, this idea just popped in my head. And well, flame me all you want, really, I'm serious. This idea is pretty whacked up, and I had to write this. If not, it'll still pester in my mind, and I'll be watching the damn animation made up in my mind. Serious, after watching Advent Children, I can just recreate characters and almost watch the stories unfold. And well, I wrote down what I was "watching." As soon as my eyes opened, well, I found this. Very stupid idea really. But hey, I appreciate you reading this. I will continue to write, because the idea is still jumping around in my mind. Until next time. **

**Kuro, **

**Signing off. **


	2. A Day in the Forest

**Well, it's me again. Kuro. I'm not really writing this for the reviews, however, I would like critiques. They always help to improve my writing. Same for Reiko. But anyways, like I said before, I'm just writing this to write this. Images, pictures, ideas, all these are swelling in my mind, and I need to let them out.**

**Well, let us begin from where we left off.**

**-----  
-----**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own things that relate to Final Fantasy!**

**-----  
-----**

**Chapter 2.**

**A Day in the Forest.**

**-----  
-----**

Vincent's eyes remained fixated on the flames that were slowly shrinking in size. More then likely the crew upon the airship was extinguishing the flames the best they could. Each step he took was slow and silent. Each was precise, and distinguished as they were placed in the right spots, preventing any sound from each step.

'**_Vincent. Do you remember seeing anyone upon the deck of the airship?' _**Vincent stopped. He closed his eyes, and remained still.

He only saw blackness at first, but he dug further, slowly pushing away all thoughts, all his senses beginning to shut down to concentrate all his power into one task.

A tiny ray of light was dimly guiding his inner self through his mind. And as he got closer, it began to grow. Before long, he felt himself being basked by its warmth, and he closed his inner self's eyes.

-----  
-----

He slowly opened his eyes, letting the light around him disappear. Colors of black, white and grey entered his vision. Colors of blue, green, red, all those colors were expressed by the darkness or the lightness of those three bland colors. However, he himself still remained in color.

Each step he took created a long, lonely echo because of the eternal stillness of this world. He walked up to the ship, and planted only some power to jump the small distance. He landed on the deck, causing a loud echo to rupture his mindscape.

The ball of fire glowed an emanating grey, but it could cause no such harm. Vincent moved to the side to avoid it. And then he saw the people who happened to be on the deck. More then likely, they were still on the deck when the airship was in movement.

There was a man older (physically) then himself. Straight as an arrow, that was what he felt from the man. He was as tall as him, but his statue was of a solid brick. More then likely, the armor he wore contributed to his powerhouse appearance. His eyes showed experience in battle, though they may have been rusty from his years. He held a broadsword in his two hands, attempting to cut down whoever was in front of him.

The next he noticed was to be the one who was dodging the knight's attacks, two daggers in his hands. By the looks of it, he looked to be more of a thief. This one looked to be younger. And was in the air performing a backflip. The child was shorter than him, but his body was meant for attacks with agility and speed. His long hair was loosely tied behind, and his cat-like eyes caused Vincent to raise his eyebrows in curiosity. A confident smirk was on his face, it could have been from his confidence, or hubris. But obviously, the child had an advantage in this battle.

His eyes laid upon the next figure, and was shocked. To have the Princess of Alexandria here seemed strange. Her long hair with the single white strand from her bangs, her pure and naïve eyes, this was definitely Princess Garnet Til Alexandros. No longer was she in the adorned gown, but was in simple commoner's clothes. She changed from the well known princess to the beautiful rare beauty. She seemed to be shouting. Maybe the conflict that was taking place was something she did not want, or she was warning the knight of the bomb, which was behind his

very back. Her hands held a single rod which glowed in the memory. She must know magic.

Finally, his eyes landed on the smallest figure, and was surprised. He had never seen a small being like this before. His clothes covered every inch of his body, and with the large bent up wizard hat, his face was shrouded in mystified darkness. Two unusually light eyes pierced the darkness that was manifested. His hands revealed sparks. So this was a mage? But what sort of magic did the young one know of?

Vincent closed his eyes, and opened them once more, and was greeted by his surroundings in the forest.

-----  
-----

'_**Those people . . .'**_

'_Yes. More then likely, they would have been thrown off by the crash. And this forest is not a safe one.' _Vincent heard Chaos agreement, and he jumped up.

-----  
-----

He jumped from branch to branch, his eyes looking for any signs of human life. But all he saw were the inhabitants of the forest, swamp, and dead life. Until he heard an inhumane squeal. Compared to the bomb's screech in the night, this one had a melodious voice. Vincent began to make his way towards the direction of the battle sounds.

He stopped himself, and stood firmly on a single branch that overlooked the scene. The ones from his memory were below, fighting against a strange cage plant. The cage plant had a stumpy like body, however, on the top of its head are a set of vines which can capture and hold any unfortunate creature. It had two main vines which were long, and dangled in the air. They become deadly when the vines were swung at its opponents.

-

There was the thief, and the knight was beside him, but where was the Princess? The mage?

-

"Help me!" He squinted his eyes, before letting them widen. Of all the things.

There in the cage the young mage stood. He could feel the fear flooding out of the child.

"Vivi! Concentrate your magic!" Vincent turned towards the thief. Blonde hair, and sharp blue cat eyes . . . and a tail? He never saw that in the memory . . . But obviously, the kid had an effect on the mage. He saw the fear quiver slightly at the sound of the kid's voice.

"O—okay . . ." Vivi's eyes began to glow a brighter neonic yellow. They thinned out as he closed his eyes, and raised his hands within the prison. Sparks began to gather within the distance the hands were apart. "I call upon the faintest spark, to ignite the flame within!" The yellow eyes snapped open. "Fire!" The sparks gathered in the front of the plant, and a giant burst of flames ignited. It squealed as parts of its body were burned.

'_I see.' _Vincent took up Cerberus, and took out the Ice materia, replacing it with a Fire materia. Clicking it in place, he looked down to check on the condition of the three.

-

It seemed that the thief was skilled. Every attack by the cage plant was dodged with ease. It was as if it was reading the movements. But then again, the plant was limited because of its thick vines. Having so much weight would limit the speed and direction of the attack. And the thief saw that as he flipped over another vine. He flashed the daggers in his hands, before closing in and slashing two times at the thick body of the plant cage.

-

The other, the knight, was too heavy to dodge them. However, he looked sturdy. He would at least have a good defense. His eyes did show experience with the sword. The knight swung his sword here and there, cutting into the thick vines that dared to fall in his path.

-

Together they combined forces, but Vincent saw the tension in the knight's eyes as he glared at the thief. But it seemed the situation forced them to work together. Speed and strength were hand in hand, with magic on their side.

'_They have no need for assistance.' _Vincent however did not put away the gun yet.

He saw the mage concentrating once more, gathering whatever he needed for his magic to work. But it seemed like the cage plant already knew what Vivi was going to do. It brought its two thick vines, and wrapped them around the child. He gasped, before strange electric-like waves were being pulled from his body. Vincent saw those eyes dimming as the cage plant continued to drain away the boy's life. "It seems they do need assistance." He snapped his gunarm up, Cerberus in his hand. He jumped down within the barrage of trees, his eyes looking at the black mage. He concentrated his thoughts into the orbs, calling out the name. "**Cure 1**."

A green ray of light expelled from the barrels, and speedily made its way towards the battle. The bullet finally hit the black mage, who looked shocked at the impact as it was absorbed into his back. But suddenly, the mage was surrounding by a glowing green aura, causing him to gasp. The other two stopped as they watched him glow for those mere moments. In no time, the child's once dimmed eyes were bright once more with renewed energy.

"I CALL UPON THE FAINTEST SPARK, TO IGNITE THE FLAME WITHIN!" Vivi's hands were glowing, and his glowing eyes could easily piece the darkness around him. "FIRE!"

Vincent's eyes almost widened as he saw the engulfing ball of fire explode under the plant. It screeched into the air as its insides were more than likely cooked.

-

'_**A bit overdone . . . not the way I like it.' **_

'_Once more, you must add a comment to ruin it.' _

-

The plant shook violently, before it fell limp in place. The vines that served as a cage flopped down, useless and dead. Vivi shook himself off before waddling towards the two who ran up to the smaller child.

-----  
-----

"Hey Vivi, you okay?" Vivi nodded to the blonde's question.

"Yes. I'm fine. But what was that?" Questionable looks appeared on the two older ones' faces. Vivi scratched the side of his darkened head. "I suddenly felt refreshed when that thing was draining away my energy . . ."

The blonde smiled, patting Vivi's shoulder with a left hand. "Hey, maybe it's that inner strength ya got kid!"

"Where did that thing take the Princess?" The knight voiced his worry, almost sounding like he'd crash into shambles. Perhaps an almost fatherly kind of protection.

"The other cage plant probably took her to the heart of the forest. That thing's sorta like a goon for the boss in the central area of the forest."

"Then we must hurry!" Yep, now he was in a panic. But then, he felt movement, and looked towards the downed plant. It flipped in the air, and upon its descent, the thief noticed it as well.

"WATCH OUT!" Too late, the plant released a final screech, and a sickly green and black speckled miasma sped towards them. The thief flipped out of the way, but the other two were surprised upon turning towards it. The miasma surrounded the two like flies to a carcass, and the miasma forced itself into their nose and mouths. Vivi collapsed on the spot, and the knight fell. He raised a trembling hand towards the pathway of the forest.

"P—Princess . . ." He collapsed, his hand slammed into the ground. The thief ran and checked them, feeling for a pulse from the knight.

"Shit. They've been infected. I have to get them to Blank!" The thief crouched down next to the knight, and hoisted him on the shoulder. He cringed at the sudden shift of weight. "Damn Rusty. What the hell's the armor made of? Lead?" He moved to the fallen black mage, and held him under his arm. "Phew, at least you're not heavy like Rusty over here. Okay, I better get going before you guys die on me." Zidane took a few test steps with the new weight, before walking towards the swamps. Vincent finally stepped from his hiding place. But instead of following him by foot, he jumped back into the branches. It was better to jump than walk in the water.

-

He hated water.

-

Before long, the thief was confronted by a pair of Fangs, their red eyes lingering on the two prone bodies the thief carried.

"Dammit! Oh come on!" The thief's arms and shoulder were both occupied, giving him no time to even arm himself. He could only dodge whatever they were going to unleash.

The Fangs were confident as the two of them attacked at once. The thief began to run, hoping to find a place to safely lower them down. "Damn!" But his speed was cut severely thanks to the knight's body. The Fangs were closing in on him.

Vincent decided it was best to step in. He flew down onto the scene, his gun aimed at the first Fang. "Fire." He shot the materia-infused bullet. It sank into the side of the Fang which didn't notice its effects. But then, the side of the Fang was engulfed in fire. The Fang howled as its flesh was agonizingly cooked. It collapsed, trying to put it out. The other Fang stopped at hearing its 'comrade's' cry and spotted Vincent in his descent. It growled, before launching itself carelessly at the gunslinger. Vincent brought his gun up upon landing, ready for another shot. But then he saw another figure dash and jump into the scene.

"Mind if I cut in?" It was thief. The thief pounced on the Fang, his daggers now gleaming in the darkness. With quick flicks of the wrist, he stabbed the daggers into the eye sockets, gorging the bulging flesh within. The Fang whined in agony when he removed the daggers from the sockets, before he stabbed the Fang in the head. The Fang became limp as the thief removed the dagger from the skull. Sheathing the daggers, he looked at the other Fang, which looked more like unseasoned barbeque. "A bit overdone, don't you think?"

"It works." The thief took a few steps closer, trying to get a good view of Vincent. But because of Vincent's tall stature, as well as his buckled up collar, he gave up trying to get a better look at his face. He patted his pants legs, trying to brush away invisible dust, before looking at Vincent once more.

"You know magic?" Vincent at first looked to be walking towards the thief, but then passed him. He slowed upon reaching his side.

"Sort of." Vincent continued to walk away. He spotted where the thief placed Vivi and the knight. He took the knight on his shoulder. "You need to help them, correct?"

The thief stood there, staring at Vincent, as if he had grown a second head. But he didn't object. He ran up the Vincent and took up Vivi. "I'll lead you back to the group. Come on." Vincent made no objection himself as he silently walked side by side with the blonde.

-

"The name's Zidane. Zidane Tribal." Vincent closed his eyes, thinking. He opened them, and looked at Zidane.

-

"Vincent Valentine."

-

-----  
-----

Baku, leader of Tantalus, the man known for his humongous pools of strength and brashness, and the man with the info, stood baffled upon seeing the sight of Zidane and tall, dark and mysterious walking towards the ruins of his precious theatre ship. The black shrimp and the rust bucket were in their apparent care, and were taken in. And Baku wanted answers.

"So let me get this straight. This guy here—" He pointed at Vincent. "Was just walking through the forest, when he just happened to see the theatre ship that crashed from the sky? Sounds mighty suspicious to me. And looks mighty suspicious, 'specially with that claw of his." Vincent couldn't help but compare his loud behavior to that of a certain gun armed giant during his time.

"Don't worry Boss, I have a good feeling that the guy's not bad. And you know about my feelings right?"

"Zidane. Ya can't rely on something like that."

"Oh yeah? What about the time I told you not to cross the street?"

"Well—"

"And the day I told you to take the umbrella?"

"It was clear before—"

"How about the time when I told ya not to eat Ruby's newest Tuesday surprise?"

"I was hungry!"

"And when I pleaded you to not go 'all in' at that hand of Take em All Poker!"

"**ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALREADY! ** You made your point dammit. Stupid smart-ass kid . . ." A smirk of triumph was on Zidane's face, and the boss of the group was reduced to mere mumblings. Vincent watched with amusement as the giant was being taken down by the apparent shrimp. Luckily, he himself was taller than the boss, but barely.

-----  
-----

-

'_**So . . .'**_

'_So what?'_

'_**How is it being with other beings?**'_

'_Not much. More exciting, in a way.' _His eyes pondered on the door of the black mage, who slept. He had just taken the medicine, and needed a bit of rest. Afterall, the potion the child was given was supposed to cleanse his bloodstream. He couldn't help but wonder how he was thrown into the mess. He only looked, or rather, sounded to be that of a 9 year old.

'**_You're worried about the mage.' _**Concerned was laced in Chaos' voice. Vincent nodded inwardly.

'_A child should never be forced to fight. But here he is now. Why is he here?' _

-

"Hey! Vince!" Vincent's eyebrow twitched upon the sound of his nickname. An optimistic ninja popped into his mind. How lovely. He slowly turned to Zidane. "I gotta discuss matters with the boss. Don't wander off while I'm gone." Vincent rolled his eyes, feeling like a child being lectured by his mother. Zidane ran off, leaving Vincent alone.

Here he stood in the ruins of the Prima Vista. Somehow, it was intact, but barely. Maintenance was continued as characters of all sorts went in and out. Many curious eyes laid upon him, before moving onward to their tasks.

He felt the same heaviness in his mind. It was the one that would come every time he would use the amplified materia. He pushed himself from the wall, before sitting down. He closed his eyes, adjusting to the sounds of soft pattering feet, and scrapping metal and pounded lumber. But after some time, his mind rested.

-----  
-----

"Got enough rest Vince?" Another twitch of the eyebrow. This wasn't exactly the greatest wake-up call. He heard footsteps, three pairs to be exact. One were light, another felt clumsy, and the last were heavy and lagged. Vincent slowly opened his eyes to find Zidane standing in front of him, with the black mage child only a few feet away, and the knight beside the mage. The knight looked drugged, or perhaps he was sluggish from the administering of the potion. Vincent pushed himself off the floor. He saw the knight look suspicious at his appearance.

"It seems so."

"Good! We're going to be heading out now. We have to save Garnet before we get out of here!" He was a true optimist. The blonde began to walk, and the others followed. Afterall, the kid knew this ship the best.

-----  
-----

They were now outside of the Prima Vista, and Zidane was talking to a man with a hammer in his hand. Vincent now turned his eyes towards the knight, who in turn did the same.

"Who are you? Another of the curs here?" He was definitely one of the straight as the arrow types. And pre-judgmental. Vincent shook his head to the knight. "Then who?"

"Vincent Valentine. And you?" After introducing yourself, it is most impolite for the other person to not give his or her name.

"Sir Aldebert Steiner. Captain of the Knights of Pluto, under the service of Queen Branhe, as well as guardian of Princess Garnet Til Alexandros." He certainly loved to boast.

"I only asked for your name." Vincent kept his voice in a monotone, sounding almost bored and drawled.

" . . . . . . . . "

"Heh, that's a first. You're quiet for once Rusty!" Zidane returned, a sack in his hand.

"For god's sake! I will not be called by that god forsaken nickname by some monkey thief!" So much for quiet. A soft voice reached his ears, and he turned to the black mage who stood beside him. They stared at one another. Vincent could see the natural child curiosity in his eyes.

"Your name is Vincent?" Vincent nodded. "My name is Vivi." He continued to look at the child. Red eyes looking at yellow orbs, and yellow orbs looking at red eyes. Vincent nodded his head, giving the child a response. "Why do you have that?" He pointed at the golden claw. Vincent almost made a move to grab the metal ligament, but stopped himself.

"I have my reasons little one." They remained frozen, until Vivi nodded his head in understanding.

"I see. I won't pry or anything. That would be rude." And the child had manners as well. And he felt maturity from the child.

"Here. I got us some potions, antidotes and phoenix downs. Eyedrops too. Keep them where you need them in case something happens." Zidane gave everyone an even share of supplies. Vincent looked at them strangely. They were in different packages. No longer were they in durable containers. Now they were in vials and flasks, and the phoenix down was not just a small pouch of gold and crimson powder manufactured by a company. Instead, it was a whole and razor like feather. Almost like that of a phoenix.

"Master Vivi! We must be off! The Princess is still in grave danger!" Vivi did hear Steiner's voice. For some reason, he saw Vivi play with the hat upon his head, before he began to run towards the knight and Zidane. Vincent pocketed the newly recognized supplies, before he began to walk after the three who now ventured further into the forest. To the heart of the forest, to the heart of its life. To the center where the Princess was held.

-

Vincent trailed a few feet behind the caravan of three. He took up his gun, and unclicked it out of place. The materia orbs were gleaming. He took out the Revive materia, and replaced it with a Heal materia. He clicked it in place once more, before hiding it in its holder. As for the Revive materia, he looked down towards the hand that held it. The bangle was worn out, but still had its uses. He placed the materia into the slot. Though it was an energy-taker, the Revive materia would prove most useful. There was another slot left, so he took out a Barrier materia. He placed it in the slot. Soon he walked towards the group, remaining a safe distance from them.

-----  
-----

They came across Fangs and giant blue Squirrels with unusually heavy iron tails, but they were killed off before Vincent had to move in. The forces of the three were commendable. However, his un-involvement went noticed by one of the members of the party.

"Is it me, or have you not even fought in any of our skirmishes?" Vincent stopped, hearing Steiner's voice, and looked at the knight. He looked irritated. How could he be so easily irritated? He sighed, feeling the immaturity of this argument.

"Why must I? After all, you have handled the monsters well." The knight sheathed his sword, and crossed his arms. His eyes had a glint of confidence. A kind of confidence Vincent felt he wished to extinguish.

"Is it perhaps you are not armed? Or is it because you do not want to fight?" Vincent let his right hand dangle next to the gun holster. The knight knew nothing of what was ahead, or rather, what was to come.

"I wish to not fight." He saw the knight smirk. "However—" Vincent grabbed the handle of the gun, and snapped it up. The knight remained frozen, and had fear written all over his face. Zidane began to shout in alarm, warning, anything to stop what he thought was to come.

"Vince! Don't!"

He pulled the trigger, and a bullet of burning red shot out. It grazed the cheek of the knight as it passed. A frightful howl roared through the forest, making the others turn. There only a few feet behind the knight was a slain Fang. Its face and snout were badly burned, and the eyes were baked. Ooze was dripping out of the ears of the monster.

Vincent placed the gun back in the holster. "If I must, I must. And I will." Vincent's eyes locked with that of Steiner's. "And never put away your weapon. Even here. This is a spot known for ambushes." It was true. The pathway they were on had many thickets of trees, vines, and bushels of green. A monster could hide in the thickets so easily, and remain undetected. Vincent began to walk forward, leaving the knight behind. The knight gritted his teeth, but remained silent. Zidane stepped forward, putting himself in Steiner's vision.

"Whoa, calm down Rusty! Remember, Garnet?" The anger upon his face vanished, now replaced with worry.

"Yes! You are right! We must hurry for the Princess's sake!"

-----  
-----

They soon came across an area different from the others. It was one that was calm, and held no evil. A sound of trickling water made Vincent feel at ease.

Soft dry moss decorated the ground, and a strange glowing light was above the area. An old stump was erected in place, and crystal clear water was leaking out of a naturally made spout. Zidane made his way to the small spring, and began to drink the water. Vincent made his way to the spring as well, but suddenly felt a strange nagging to look down. Upon the ground was a shard of white the size of his finger. He bent down to pick it up, examining it. Where did it come from? He looked up, and saw what was the source of the light.

It was solidified materia. It was casting the strange light glow in the vicinity, and was held in place by twisting vines. The vines around it looked, pure. As if the materia was cleaning it of impure substances and influences.

-

'**_I can't believe it. Whole Materia . . .' _** He heard excitement and awe from the voice now.

'_Whole Materia?'_

'_**Whole Materia. Pure Lifestream, or rather, pure souls manifested this. That's why the whole area is free from monsters.' **_Vincent nodded his head. That was surely amazing. And to ward off the evil intent of others was a bonus. Materia, he still didn't know everything about the substance. He looked down at the holster/pouch that held his gun and materia supply. The power he could call on, at a small and measly price. What would it have been like if it wasn't for those orbs of energy?

-

He looked up and saw that everyone had taken their share of fresh water. He stuck his hand in the pouch and took up the small water canteen. It was grey and round, but fit easily in the side pocket of the holster. He untwisted the cap and placed it under the trickling waterfall. Slowly, water filled up to the brimming top, and Vincent secured the cover. He drank some water from the spring as well, and felt his energy returning. Maybe the materia above was infusing its energy into the water. He looked down at the white shard in his hand, but carelessly let it drop into the pouch. He walked on, still a distance from the group.

-----  
-----

Vivi had yet again slowed himself to walk next to Vincent. Vincent could feel the boy staring at him. "Is something wrong?"

"Where do you come from?" Another innocent question. Vincent remembered how people would ask such questions. Maybe he did look too mysterious for his own good. Chaos snickered in the back of his mind. He easily ignored it.

"I, cannot answer that question."

"Why?"

"It is because I do not have a place of origin."

"Why?"

"Because my place of origin has disappeared."

"Why?"

Vincent became irritated. But the child's blunt curiosity was natural. "The world changes. So do places. The place I belong to is gone."

Vivi was silent. "Oh. I see . . . sorry." Vivi walked away from Vincent. Vincent swore he felt a bit guilty from his answer. It did sound too realistic. However, his attention was averted as the sound of moving vines entered his mind. He looked up, and saw them.

Vines. Small vines. Big vines. Thorned vines. Heavy vines. Vines could be seen twisting and turning through the trees. And they were moving. Zidane seemed to know what was going on, as he began to sprint.

"Zidane! Wait!" Vivi and Steiner followed in suit. Vincent saw Zidane take up his daggers, while Steiner and Vivi took up their weapons, ready for what was ahead. Vincent was left alone, in thought.

-

"So this is it. We're here."

'_**Yes. Quite a lot going on, isn't it Vincent?' **_

'_I have a good feeling that more is to come.'_

'**_Indeed. Indeed.' _** At that, Vincent took hold of Cerberus. He checked the gun, making sure nothing was out of place.

-

Materia in gun? Check.

-

Materia in bangle slots? Check.

-

Potions, antidotes, eyedrops and phoenix downs in place? Check.

-

Vincent pumped his legs forward, and sped towards the group.

**-----  
-----**

**A/N: This is Kuro. Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I'll make it up to you in the next. Thank you for reading the 2nd installment for this fanfiction. I hope the read was not too hard for you (what I mean is hard to keep your interest in). I am working on the 3rd ever so exciting installment, while Reiko is doing her homework because she's a last minute person. Heh, sorry, had to add that. But yes, review please. Whether it is a compliment, a flame, or a comment or suggestion, please do so. **

**Sincerely,**

**Kuro.**


	3. Forest's End

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY 7 OR 9! If I did, I'd be working on re-making FF7 to make billions (Kuro laughs evilly in the background, causing Reiko to fall on her face)! Anyways, sorry for the temporary sugar hype. Unlike Reiko, I am easily stimulated by coffee, with a lot of cream and sugar. I still cannot understand how she cannot remain awake after drinking 10 cups of coffee, 5 bottles of Diet Pepsi, and 3 cans of Red Bull. She's a fricken sober. Well, sorry, I meant this, she cannot become hyperactive. She's always calm and collected. I, on the otherhand, can just drink a bottle of diet Pepsi and I'm awake all night. That's probably why I get more typing done at times than her (;D)!

**-**--

**()()()()()()()()()()FF7()()()FF9()()()()()()()()()()**

-

Chapter II.

Forest's End.

**-**

**()()()()()()()()()()FF7()()()FF9()()()()()()()()()()**

---

He slowed his pace as he caught up with them, remaining as the back guard. "Get ready!" Zidane was obviously feeling the evil intent from whatever was inside. The other two nodded, and Vincent raised his alertness as they passed through the opening, avoiding the moving vines in the process.

"What in the name of the queen?" Everyone seemed to stop as their eyes laid upon what held the Princess captive.

All the vines that were growing writhed around the single creature. The creature's body consisted of several melded and twisted vines, which held a giant flower of sickening murky red for a head. Two sub-vines were growing from its sides, serving as arms, which were barbed by thick solid thorns. Within the center of the flower, where the pollen collector should have been was replaced by a set of sharp jagged teeth that lined the mouth of it. It snapped those teeth as it began to wave its vines carelessly in the air, purple gunk dripped from the monster's lips.

_'This world has the weirdest fiends.' _ Vincent thought carelessly in his mind. He heard Chaos sigh.

-

_'**You have killed Weapons, Mutated Mako Monsters, and a man who was insane enough to annihilate the planet . . . and then some. And here you are saying something like that.' **_

**_ - _**

Vincent ignored it as his attention was drawn back. He was sounding too obvious.

The others were armed, ready to attack. Steiner and Zidane charged in, while Vivi remained in the back ranks, readying to use a magic spell. And soon enough Zidane and Steiner were slashing, slicing, and stabbing into the thick-wall flesh of the creature. But Vincent felt something. Something was not right. Especially now. His eyes darted, looking for a sign for his unease. And when he saw the flower move back, as if inhaling air, he felt the feeling drop in his gut.

Zidane saw this as well, but it was too late at that moment. The plant's head snapped forward, exhaling a large cloud of golden dust. Steiner and Zidane yelled in surprise, and began to shake as the pollen it released enter their eyes. Vivi couldn't move out of the way fast enough, and was engulfed in the cloud of gold. He cringed as the pollen entered his eyes. Vincent saw the darkness shroud the bright yellow eyes. "I—I can't see!"

Vincent jumped up into the air, avoiding the whole of the cloud. He was descending when he saw the plant's right vine whip forward. Both fighters were blind, causing them to react too late upon the attack. It hit both Zidane and Steiner, who fell back to the same area Vivi stood. Vincent concentrated his thoughts on the gun, and aimed it at Vivi.

"**Esuna**." He shot a pale golden light out of the barrels, but instead of entering Vivi's body, it became a translucent glittery aura that blanketed Vivi's body. The mist entered his darkened eyes, and Vivi froze. The blackened orbs returned to their eerie yellow. He blinked.

"Mr. Valentine? What happened? How come I can see again?" Vincent shot his claw arm up, stopping all questions. He pointed towards the staggering Zidane, who was trying to find the eyedrops.

"Not now. Administer the eyedrops to Zidane. I will distract it." Vivi nodded. The mage began to run towards the temporarily downed blonde and knight, while Vincent began to run forward towards the plant.

--

"Don't move Zidane. I'm going to use the eyedrops." Zidane groaned, but he recognized the voice.

"Vivi? Is that you?"

"Y—yes. Stay still." Zidane nodded. Zidane opened his eyes. All he could see were blurred colors, nothing more. But he felt his eyes sting as the drops were administered. He blinked them out, but his vision began to return.

"Thanks Vivi. Can you give the drops to Rusty too?" Vivi nodded his head. The kid ran towards the knight and began to take care of him as well. Zidane took up his daggers once more, but stopped in his place as his eyes laid upon the scene before him.

"Why are you not advancing? We must cut through this abomination to retrieve the Princess!" Steiner's rude voice was shut down as Zidane pointed towards the battle. Steiner's mouth dropped as he watched.

--

Vincent walked forward, the gun in his right hand, his left arm's claw straight, the fingers pointed. The vines that belonged to the central plant came swinging at the gunslinger. The way he moved made him look like an undertaker. He jumped to the side as the first tried to smash him. He landed and leapt high into the air as the other vine made its way to him. As the vine was supposedly going to crush him, he landed on top of the vine for a mere second. He was already jumping into the air, but he raised his gun, and pulled the trigger, aiming straight down.

"**Fire**."

The bullet was absorbed, and he jumped away as the magic went to work. It exploded, revealing part of its raw layers of flesh. The other vine tried to smash him as well. He leapt in the air, and acrobatically twisted his body. The vine made its way towards Vincent in his mid-air jump, but instead of panicking, Vincent swung his legs downward, causing his body to flip forward. He raised up his left hand and using his body's already flipped inertia, slashed downward as the vine came close. Strands of green fiber were ripped out, and green ooze splattered from the opening wound. The plant spider hissed as it pulled back its vines.

It was amazing. Vincent made it look easy as he moved back and forth in the air, graceful with each movement. He only made sure to avoid them, and at times, would shoot Cerberus at the main plant's body. In rage, the plant swung its arms in a 360o circle. But by doing this, the vines now had another target to attack.

--

Right behind the plant, laid the prone body of the princess. She was unaware of all this because she too was infected by the seeds of the cage plant. Her body had shut down on her, isolating her in a world of darkness, with only a small way to escape. Vincent saw her as he flew into the air to avoid the swings. Without hesitation, he kicked his legs up to stop himself on the ceiling. With only a moment's reprise, he pushed from the ceiling, and flew straight towards the Princess' spot.

The vines made their way towards him and the girl. But just in time, he landed by the side of the Princess. He slowly pulled her into his arms, and was shocked by the coldness of her body. The other two weren't as bad as she was now.

The vines were closing in on the two, and he knew he had no chance of jumping from the spot. He brought up his right arm, the bangle's materia gleaming as he closed his eyes. He snapped them open.

"**Barrier.**"

Upon the closure of his lips, reflecting walls of topaz surrounded him and the fallen Princess. His arm was still raised, and he concentrated on the materia's power as the vines finally connected.

He felt mental pain unlike any other ring in his mind when the vines made contact. He grunted as they did everything they could to smash closer to him. He even felt pain as the materia itself began to hum within the bangle. He just hoped that the three had taken this chance to attack the plant in the front.

His resolve began to weaken, and he watched as the barrier walls beginning to reveal small crackling lines.

**_-_**

**_'You're going to have to jump.' _**

-

Vincent did not need to be told of something so obvious. He didn't voice a comment. At that moment he pushed off from the ground, disabling the barrier in the process. The vines that were intent on smashing Vincent crashed into one another. Vincent smirked inwardly as he brought the gun up.

"**Fire.**" He shot two bullets, each implanting in a vine. From there he twisted his body in the air, barely avoiding the head of the plant fiend, before landing in a crouch. Seconds passed before twin explosions enveloped the vines. The power beneath the materia was powerful, powerful enough to butcher the main vines of the plant. The plant screeched in deep pain, flailing its now burned beyond repair vines. The ground shook as two giant halves of the two main vines crashed down.

"Princess!" He heard Steiner's voice, and stood up. The knight slowed his sprint as he approached Vincent. Vincent gently gave Steiner the one he was made to protect and thrust something into his hand, before turning back.

"Give her the potion. Her death is impending." He could feel the knight tense. There was no time for arguments. He felt better when he heard the cork was popped from the top, and he heard the knight's soft comforting voice as he made her guzzle down the potion. Although he had never tasted it, he could only assume from the pungent smell. As well as the Princess's coughing as she naturally gagged on it.

--

The plant spider was near death. Not only has its greatest attack been thrown away thanks to the twin fire shots, but the front stem area of the plant had many heavy and burned slashes. The cuts that were concentrated on a single part of the plant were Zidane's, the spots where chunks of chlorophyll flesh were ripped off were Steiner's, and the small burned crater's were Vivi's.

-

_'**So weak . . . they have so much more to learn . . .' **_Vincent looked towards each of the individuals.

-

_'You're right. However, this is experience.'_ Vincent's conversation was torn apart as he saw the plant become rigid, frozen with the face of the flower looking straight towards the ceiling. It remained in place, not moving. He watched as Zidane moved in with his daggers, avoiding all the other vines that tried to protect the frozen heart of it all. But not all of the vines could be avoided, as they outnumbered the thief easily.

One caught and wrapped around Zidane's ankles, causing him to gasp as he was swept off his feet. For a second, he was making his way to help, when something, no, someone beat him to it.

--

He saw a silver streak slice through the vines that had captured Zidane, rendering the minor vines that tried to re-grab the blonde useless. The silver streak was slowed to view, revealing a simple light broadsword. He took in the image of the person who had saved Zidane. He was the same height, and looked to be around the same age. He had fiery red hair, which was held up by a leather bandanna which shadowed over his eyes. What he wore looked to be rags of brown, and had brown boots and gloves. The way he let the broadsword rest on his shoulder made him feel nostalgic, almost imagining Cloud standing in his place. How strange.

"Yo Zidane!"

"Blank! What're you doing here?" So the guy's name was Blank? What a weird name.

"The Boss sent me! Don't worry, I'll give you the details later. Gotta cut down big, tall and hideous!" Vincent saw a rare smirk on Zidane's face.

"Slice and Dice?" The newcomer smiled as well.

"Yep." And as if by some internal signal, the two sprinted towards the plant, intent on taking it down.

--

Teamwork; that was a word Vincent hadn't heard or thought of for a long time. And here were the two who were perfectly defining the word's meaning. While Zidane moved in, this Blank character would protect him from the back. And when it was Blank's turn to attack, Zidane would do the same. At one moment, they were both back to back as the smaller vines began to surround them. A nod from their heads began to combination attack. Zidane sheathed his daggers, and took hold of Blank's left arm. With his strength, he swung Blank around, who in turn kept his sword arm out to slash at the cornering vines.

Blank suddenly anchored himself, keeping his feet planted on the ground, and shot Zidane into the air. Zidane unsheathed his daggers with fast precision. Zidane's body twisted into the air, and his airborne body baited all the vines towards him. But thanks to Blank's extra boost, Zidane's spinning body, plus his glaring daggers, equaled diced vine bits. Green ooze flew in the air. Vincent couldn't help but feel reminded of a overpowered blender upon seeing the move. Zidane fell to the ground with his legs crouched down. His eyes, once serious and cold, became warm and open once more.

As Blank pulled up Zidane, Vincent made a final analysis of their attack. It wasn't some cheap parlor trick, but was something that looked to be coordinated. At the end of this attack, the vines that were hindering their progress to the main plant were taken out in a single combination attack. Very impressive. Now if only a powerhouse attack was unleashed. It was the perfect moment of attack.

--

He felt a passing wind next to him, and his eyes locked onto the knight, who was heading straight on. But he suddenly felt a surge of power and saw Vivi, who concentrated deeply, his yellow eyes staying on the knight's moving body.

"I call upon the faintest spark, to light the fire within. Assist the one who uses the sword, grant him the power of Ancient Lore!" A burst of fire first exploded in front of Vivi, but he didn't move. Vincent watched as the fire imploded, falling into the epitome of the once large fireball, before it reverted to nothing.

At first he thought the spell had done nothing, until he saw a burst of light from the left side of his eye.

Steiner continued to run, his sword up straight. But the cold metal was now bursting with fiery plumes of crimson. The flames were drawn back from the speedy sprint, but they remained strong, latching on the sword. Steiner jumped, bringing the sword high above his head. Now was the perfect opportunity to attack the fiend.

"FIRE SWORD!" He brought it down, using all of his strength behind that one swing. It tore through the flesh of the plant, making it convulse as it continued to rip through the tissue. Steiner pulled the now extinguished sword from the torn flesh of the plant's middle. The sap that supplied energy for the plant dripped from the very tip of the blade. But the plant itself did not seem to move, even from the killer blow that the knight inflicted. "H—how?" Steiner sounded his disbelief.

Maybe it was dead, Vincent didn't know. Zidane stopped his slashing assault, and stared at the plant's prone form. He out of the four (remember Blank) looked to be the least tired. But at the same time, he could feel the anxiety from the monkey-tailed boy. Maybe because of this thing, or perhaps because the royal highness herself was in danger?

Steiner was gaping at the sight of it still standing, his sword still in his hands. It couldn't be possible for any man to have his mouth open that wide. Vincent didn't want to imagine what had happened in the physical logical laws that would ring DEFIANCE at Steiner's mouth.

Vivi . . .

What about Vivi?

Vincent turned, and saw an impending weight around the black mage. It seemed he was at his limit. His yellow glowing eyes were beginning to dim, his mental capacity was more than likely wasted from the multitude of fire spells he initiated.

Suddenly, the air was shattered by a high pitch squeal, one that sounded forced and ragged. It felt like the last intake of air before death. But the plant that was once stiff and frozen simply flopped down, its once rigid structure was broken and easily manipulated. The vines were lifeless and held no substance, almost losing all its solidity as the energy of the plant seemed to die off.

--

The air around the plant was becoming heavy, almost manifesting into a solid gas as the plant continued to disintegrate before their very eyes. The smell of rotting corpses wafted towards Vincent, making him scrunch his nose. The others made notions to gag, covering their mouths and noses to prevent any further entrance of the foul stench. The wafting smoke felt harmless as it disappeared upon thinning in the air.

The ground around the plant began to draw itself within the main central area, almost as if it was being pulled into a single point, a single spot. The body of the dead main plant was sucked into the hole that began to expand. Fumes of heavier quality plumed and floated in the air, causing the majority there to cough and wheeze. Vincent brought the collar to filter the air intake, giving him an easier chance to breathe.

The ground beneath their feet began to shake, and Vincent saw the rupture of the hole widen drastically. From its darkness, creatures popped out in the bunches, slowly filling the room. They looked to be frail thin limbed prey mantises. The top of their heads were crimson red blood flower buds, and their arms were made of deadly looking scythes. They hissed together in unison, almost making Vincent's ears ring.

They gathered in groups, flashing their gleaming blades towards them. Vincent felt irritated when he heard the creatures scraping their blade arms, creating the sound of broken fiddles.

"RUN!"

-

_'**Finally, someone was rational enough to suggest that.' **_

-

Vincent's eye twitched, but he did follow the command. He turned around, and began to run. But he kept his eyes on the creatures that shuffled in their direction of flight. However, he noticed something as he did do so.

The creatures were squirming out of the hole that they were supposedly borne from, but why do that when they were in such large numbers? Many of them began to clog the hole, cutting at one another to be released. How barbaric. But the only thing that would cause such behavior would be if an impending situation was at hand.

**_'Correct. They're not attacking.' _** Vincent's eyes widened slightly, realizing as well.

They were fleeing.

He began running, but looked up. The trees were free, and the branches held on enemies or annoying fiends. And he was best in aerial attacks. He jumped up and began jumping from branch to branch, taking the occasional glance behind. The plants were flooding through the forest, slowly gaining their way towards the small group he watched over.

--

The knight was surprisingly the fastest of the group. Maybe he acquired the adrenaline rush because of the danger his liege was in. Vivi followed not too far behind, his little legs carrying as best they could. Blank was right behind and Zidane was last.

Vincent twisted his body as he looked back, his gun raised. He concentrated his thoughts as he aimed the materia shot towards the arising wave of mantis fiends.

"**Fire.**" The trigger was pulled. Vincent placed more power in the shot. Upon impact, the bullet glowed brightly, before releasing Vincent's surge of energy. A giant fireblast erupted, causing one section of the forest to be decimated. He then reloaded, concentrating his thoughts again. He shot once more.

After a multitude of times, he was able to widen the distance between the group and the forest creatures. There were holes of fiery craters left behind, but the sea of green and red blooming flowers flooded over them. But at least he could keep the mantis creature at bay. Or so he thought.

A single mantis launched itself away from the giant wave, bursting with uncalled energy. Vincent made his way to aim the gun at the creature, but for some strange reason, it was moving too fast for him to pull the trigger.

Each move caused a jerk of the gun, and each jerk caused a second to be lost. The creature almost seemed to read his movements as he moved strategically, beginning to close in towards Zidane. It was already drawing too close. Vincent flipped his body, and pushed himself off from the side of a tree. He launched himself down, his claw drawn back.

He always hated that arm, but until now, it had its uses. Without ammunition, he would use the sharp sides of the claw to kill off any nuisances that would come along. Fangs, little annoying Goblins, and the occasional hippogriffs, they were all brought down by the monstrous ability of the claw.

He drew his claw arm back, flexing the fingers before snapping them together, creating a drill like blade.

In a mere few seconds, he was already in front of the mantis, which stopped abruptly as crimson encased its vision.

"Surprise." He let the arm stab into the thin frail chest (or the thorax if referring to insect terms). The insides were paper-like, and he saw it shutter as its life system began to decline. It remained frozen, and Vincent's body still hadn't touched the ground. Vincent didn't care as he pulled the body of the mantis under him, using its weight and the swing of his arm to right himself in the air. He landed on his feet, and let the body of the mantis crumble feet away from him, before pumping new energy into his legs, and jumping into the high branches once more. The green slime on his fingers was flicked off, forgotten.

--

The others spotted a faint light in the distance, signaling the end of the forest. The one place of freedom of the hellish greenery around them.

"We're almost there! We can make it!" Steiner gasped as he continued to run. Vivi nodded, but he was stumbling. He began to tire, both his physical and mental capacity burning low.

"Ah!" Vivi slipped on the mossy ground, his staff recklessly thrown from him. Vivi groaned as he got up, forgetting about the situation behind him. However, the sound of hissing and ruptured metal joints made Vivi jump. He turned around, to find the prey mantis fleet closing in on him.

"Vivi!" Zidane yelled as he turned around, taking his daggers out. He brought his body down as he gained speed, closing the distance between him and the black mage. "You okay kid?" Vivi nodded, and Zidane snapped his head as he heard the halting of the buzzing feelers. "Damn. Brace yourself Vivi, I'm going to get us out of here."

-  
-

Vincent aimed his gun, concentrating his mind.

**_'You'll need at least 4 shots to complete what I think you're doing.' _**

_'I only need 3.' _ He heard Chaos scoff at this.

**_'Don't let your head inflate too much.' _**Vincent raised an eyebrow at this.

_'Arrogance does not hinder me.' _

-  
-  
"Zidane! Dammit what the hell did you throw yourself here for?" Blank realized that Zidane ran back. He couldn't believe the fact that Zidane had just done something close to suicidal, especially here.

Blank growled as he began slicing away at the mantises that dared to fall in his path. He intended to drag Zidane's dead body out at the very least.

-  
-

_'We must never forget the guest.' _Vincent clicked the trigger, and a shot was released. He shifted the gun's position, and shot again. A final shot, and he pulled the gun back into its holster, and jumped down towards the chaos, the glaring shots implanting themselves in the ground.

-  
-

Zidane and Vivi stood back to back, both staring at the impending situation before them. Vivi's grip on the staff was tight, and Zidane gritted his teeth as he slashed the blades towards invading scythe slices. He hissed as he felt a blade slice a shallow wound on his arm, and Vivi yelped as a part of his coat was cut. "Dammit. Gotta get out of here!"

They heard something solid hit the ground, and saw crimson from the corner of their eyes. They turned to look up towards the tall figure in red.

-

"Brace yourselves."

-

Sudden blasts of hot air overwhelmed them, causing them to cover their eyes and faces. Vincent kept his claw arm up, squinting his eyes to look for an opening.

An opening was created by the series of explosions. The armies that surrounded them were decimated, while the remaining scavengers were dazed from the powerful blasts. The warning proved well as they were the only ones standing in the group of fallen monsters, and a single comrade.

"Go." Zidane turned towards Vincent, whose eyes were honed at the path that was to be taken. Zidane nodded his head, and began to run.

Vivi did his best to keep up with Zidane, but his small stature and short legs did no good when he tried to keep up with him. He was too tired to call out for the thief, and he could feel the creatures coming closer.

"Ah!" Vivi felt himself being hoisted in the air by the back of his coat, and suddenly, everything became faster. "What!" It was like tunnel vision. Everything but the very spot in front of you was a blur, and Vivi, hanging by the belt buckle of his coat, was in awe as he felt the cold air cut through his body. He spotted crimson from the side and looked up towards Vincent.

"You can thank me later." Was all Vincent said. Vivi simply watched and felt his body fly in the air alongside the vampiric-like man. Despite the danger . . . below them, he felt so . . . exhilarated by this. But then, a feel of dread filled Vivi's being, making him squirm, realization slammed into him like a brick wall.

"So—So—so high!" Vincent struggled to keep hold of Vivi's coat, and saw the fear in the black mage's eyes.

_'He's afraid of heights!' _Vincent immediately glided down towards the forest floor, before running. He was faster in the air, but if it was making the child uncomfortable, he could risk it.

--

They were closing in towards the otherside, the light brightening with each step. Vincent adjusted his eyes as he was almost blinded by the sudden light shift. He could hear the chaos behind him, and used an extra burst of energy.

"We're free." Vincent whispered. He flew out, making sure to keep low for Vivi's sake. Bright light overwhelmed them, and they halted in the new warmth. Vivi groaned as he pushed himself off the ground, brushing off the dirt that had collected on his coat.

Vincent however had his attention back towards the forest. Two more people were still there, and still had a chance to escape.

--

"Zidane!" The black mage cried out. Vincent too saw Zidane running at an all out sprint. His arms pumped up and down, but his face showed torn emotions. Behind the boy was a wave of grey, which stilled everything it covered. Like stone.

No.

It was stone.

**_'The forest is petrifying itself. Was there not a case similar to this one?' _**Vincent nodded.

_'Yes. However, it involved Nanaki's father, was it Seto? Yes. Seto. He was petrified.' _

"Jump!" The knight cried out. Terror was written on his face. Perhaps the danger before them overrode their previous arguments.

He watched the boy with the tail hurl himself forward, barely moving out of the reach of the flailing vines, which created a giant wall behind him. At that moment, the green roots slowly changed, colors of grey overpowering it. The sound of cracking stone rang in the air as the vines began to settle.

He heard a cry of anguish, and turned to see Zidane pounding against the wall, pain writhed on his face.

"BLANK! BLANK YOU BASTARD! WHY!"

_'Blank. His friend. Where is he?' _

Sudden realization hit him. The one known as Blank, he was behind with Zidane. And by the sounds of it, Blank had saved, or rather, helped him escape that impending fate, at the price of his own. He looked at Zidane, who was breaking down. He was on his knees, his head resting against the petrified wall, his hands pounding at the closed exit.

He heard movement. Vivi was making his way to comfort him. Vincent placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Mr. Valentine?" Vincent shook his head.

"Give him time."

From that moment, a connection was established. Vivi nodded his head, before looking back at Zidane.

--

Vincent walked over to where the knight was setting up camp. The Princess was covered by a thin blanket, providing little warmth. The knight himself was striking a conversation with a rather strange creature. It looked more like a doll of sorts, resembling that of one he had seen long ago. A moogle, that was what the doll was called back then. But here it was, a living, breathing creature.

_'Our world has become inhabited by living dolls.' _Vincent inwardly sighed as the moogle seemed to fly towards him. It looked too cute to be alive.

And he hated cute.

That was something Yuffie would thrust at his face. And of course, he knew that she knew it was annoying to him.

**_'You miss them, don't you.' _**Vincent sighed, shaking his head inwardly.

_'They are in the past. They do not need to be resurfaced.' _

Vincent moved to the side, making sure that the moogle saw Vivi. The moogle immediately veered its course to the black mage. He walked towards the campsite.

--

Vincent took out the gun, and shot it at the stack of firewood at the designated camp sight. Fire sparked and roared, making the knight fall from his seat. Amused, Vincent let a smirk crack beneath, before sitting himself down, letting his body absorb the warmth of the flames.

He closed his eyes, and let darkness overcome him.

-

**()()()()()()()()()()FF7()()()FF9()()()()()()()()()()**

**-**

**A/N: Yo. Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I wanted to end this chapter with a fighting scene, and of course, I still have to stick to the storyline of FF9 (for now). Reiko is helping me out with brainstorming a few ideas in terms of the questions that have been asked in the reviews and PMs. I hope this has satisfied your need for now (Reiko grumbles as I types this. Unlike her, I go to public school, and I love the fact that school is so damn easy! She's in a private one, so she's pissed at this.). But till next time guys.**

**Sincerely,**

**Kuro. **


	4. Cold Frontier

_Beginning Author's Note:_

_Hey, Kuro here. I read the reviews, man, I didn't know this idea was original. Though Reiko's still poking me, mumbling that it was an original idea. Heh. Anyways, I'm here to say thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate the compliments, though there have been some rather blunt and . . . childish flames. Oh well, I did say I was going to accept them, so that's my fault. Also, I hope that my portrayal of Vincent still remains solid, and I will create some chaos (not Chaos, just regular chaos) for Vincent's role. Remember, this is Vincent-oriented, he's the main character here (though the storyline of the FFIX world will still remain solid, with sidetracking things here and there)._

_But yes, I thank you for your kindness, and I hope that you will continuously look forward to my work. I might actually make an SI with my friend Reiko. Her SI story is failing because she doesn't like to type about herself. So I'm going to help her, as well as planting my character into the story with her. I hope it will be sufficient. But this is irrelevant to what is to come._

_Also, this concerns Vincent's character. At times, Vincent will be cold, and distant. But because of his isolation, he will be in a way a philosophical character. I don't know why, but I believe that living through time will do that. But that's a mere assumption._

_Also, there have been concerns in these "materia bullets." They are powerful ammunition for the gunslinger, however, he does have bullets. But they are the precious few he has. Also, I may do something about that in the future. But I won't say when . . . lol._

_On with the show._

_End Author's Note._

------------------------------

**Side-Chapter I.**

**Mysterious Sighting.**

------------------------------

The day after the kidnapping, all the personnel of the castle of Alexandria could feel the anger of the queen. As Queen Brahne sat on her throne, she tapped her blue swollen fingers, her eyes glaring outward towards the destruction before her. Her beautiful kingdom now damaged by the accursed theatreship. Whatever power had stopped her from achieving her goals was going to pay. For the power she was going to acquire would be greater than any god in this world.

Now people should know this, ever since the death of the king, the woman known as Queen Brahne didn't just sit on her throne all day. Her mind was always reflecting on events, plans, and many other things people could not imagine. And right now, her mind was thinking back towards that night.

She remembered seeing the Bomb they had launched. How did it freeze like that? The prototype that had somehow escaped couldn't have possibly launched the spell, compared to the black mages being produced, its powers were small and meager . . . And Garnet couldn't possibly know of the black arts. And no one in the world had such power, besides . . . him.

So who?

------------------------------

The commander of the Alexandrian Soldiers, Beatrix stood upon the courtyard, her eyes gazing on the mirror-like lake. The stillness of the air made it reflect a perfect image of the castle. She could only smile as she gazed upon its mirrored-beauty. However, she looked at the town, and frowned.

At the moment of the kidnapping, she was taken from the attention of the Queen from patrol. It seemed that one of her soldiers was slacking off, and she took disciplinary actions. However, in those few moments, it took place. She was rushing to stop the kidnapping, but had just missed it. However, she remembered watching that scene, where the Bomb was launched.

Feelings of dread had risen in her chest as she realized of the Princess's peril. If that Bomb had exploded, her highness would have been killed. But the Queen had launched the attack, so she must have taken the Princess's safety into account.

As she ran towards the airship, preparing to jump, a flicker of light caught her eyes. It was a faint blue light, but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

And instantly, the body of the Bomb was slowly overtaken by a thick barrier of ice. It was frozen in the air, making Beatrix relax. However, what occurred next made her heart pound.

The iced Bomb had crashed onto the stage, damaging the airship the Princess had been taken on. Although it escaped, no one was sure if the airship survived its descent. And it horrified her when the scouts she had sent out told her where the airship had landed.

Of all the places, it had to land in the Evil Forest. Sure, Steiner was there, but he wasn't enough to protect the Princess. She was sure of that. But she did remember one thing the 2nd scout had told her.

**FLASHBACK.**

"Scouts. Report." Beatrix's face was cold, but worry was floating in her mind.

The two scouts saluted, before easing themselves.

"Commander, the theatreship, the Prima Vista has escaped past the falls. It is impossible for us to follow."

"Where did it fall?"

"The Evil Forest." Beatrix's eyes widened slightly, before hardening once more.

"That is all. You are dismissed."

"Ma'am!" The first saluted and ran off. However, the other remained. This sparked Beatrix's curiosity.

"I have dismissed you. Do you wish for second shift?" She smirked.

"No ma'am! There is something else to report ma'am!"

Another report?

"An unidentified object was following the airship ma'am. It was something red." Beatrix nodded, before saluting.

"Good observational skills. You are dismissed."

"Ma'am!" The other soldier ran off. Beatrix's eyes closed.

"Something . . . red . . ."

**END FLASHBACK.**

Something . . . red. Something . . . red! Beatrix's eyebrows rose, images of the past events rushed through her mind. It stopped at the moment of the Bomb's launch.

She had seen red. No. It wasn't red.

It was crimson.

Crimson as blood.

Blood . . .

What was it? Or rather . . .

Who was it?

------------------------------

**Chapter III.**

**Cold Frontier**

------------------------------

The first thing that welcomed his awakening was the cold air. It was cold. No, freezing. Without the direct rays of light hitting the land beneath the mist, a blanket of cool air remained. Breathing outward caused a puff of cool mist to float in the air. And Vincent slowly opened his eyes to the dreary settings before him.

Dewy grass underneath his feet, and the mist was low, barely a few inches above the ground. It was morning, so the cool air remained from the night.

Vincent had another dreamless night. He has had a countless number of dreamless nights. The nightmares he had were gone, perished in the grinding sands of time.

The experiments. Lucrezia's pain. Hojo's corrupted happiness. His comrades faded before him, growing old, turning to dust. These nightmares always woke him, causing shivers to run down his spine. But they would fade as quickly as they came, and his body would forget those horrific sensations after each awakening. A blessing, a curse, he couldn't tell. It could be one, or the other.

And sometimes, he wished for these nightmares to return. The faces of his memories were fading away as time passed. If not for the picture in his holster, he would have only the names to look back to. And the echoes that remained in his mind.

He shifted his position, hoping to close his eyes once more. It was no use. Unlike some people, he was surprisingly a morning person. Or rather, he'd stay awake the moment his eyes opened.

Irritating, it was irritating.

He flexed his fingers, and stood up, his cloaking whipping in the soft wind. He didn't truly know, but by the dimness of the horizon, it was too early to be considered morning.

Somehow, he was here, in the company of this strange band. A thief, a rusted knight, a black mage child, and a princess. Such a crew could not be any weirder. And adding himself . . . would lead to a rather odd ball group. He couldn't understand how he got involved. After all, he would be sinning if he helped them.

'**_But you do.' _**Vincent frowned beneath the collar.

'_I do? And why do you say that Chaos?' _He heard a dark chuckle, one he had not heard for years.

'**_Simple. Every human must have contact with its kind. You need the same. And here you are.'_** Vincent snorted, before looking up towards the sky.

'_I am not human. I hold the forms of demons mankind fear. I hold no humanity. I am only a monster . . . a demon.'_

'**_A monster you say? Shouldn't you say that I am the monster? Or shall I remind you that you are the vessel?' _**Chaos' presence faded, leaving Vincent to his own private thought.

------------------------------

Vincent let his eyes' gaze drop, and he looked back towards the camp. He had realized that he had moved quite a distance away.

There was a small tent erected from the ground, a strange pom-pom of red dangled from an antenna on the top of it. It glittered. It probably had magical properties that warded monsters away. Even he felt something from it, and it was fading with each step.

And right next to the entrance of the tent stood the knight, who happened to fall asleep. Guarding the Princess, no doubt. The others were already in the tent, providing them with the best protection, along with the knight.

He took one more step away from the camp, and felt the feeling of warmth escape him. He had just stepped out of the circle of protection provided by the moogle doll.

Vincent detached the holster from his right thigh, and brought it up. Cerberus rested in its place, and the materia spheres remained lined in the orderly fashion. The designs of the compartments in the holster were amazing, storing the many materia he needed. The materia could not be mixed together like that, especially for someone like him. It would have been impossible for him to designate the right materia at the time of need.

He looked at the bangle and decided to keep the Barrier materia in place. The gun he took up in his hand, and propped the ammo section up. The Fire, Cure and Heal materia rested in place. He took the Fire orb out, and replaced it with a Lightning materia. In an open span like this, it was better to use an attack that would affect the whole of the group. He locked the ammo section.

His hand went back to place the Fire materia back in the designated slot, and closed the compartment. With all the time in the world, he had to do something in his free time.

'**_Yes. How long did it take you to actually realize that the materia's power was cut because of the mixture of Lifestream assortments?' _**Vincent scoffed at Chaos' intrusion.

'_How should I know that materia is based on the souls in the Lifestream?' _

'**_You of all people should have known it at the time. Especially because of the colors of the materia! Hmph, at least you realized it after the first few millennia.' _**Vincent rolled his eyes as he slipped the gun back into the holster.

-----------------------------

Upon the gun's security, he heard movement, as well as a deep feral growl. He turned.

There before him stood an above average Fang. What he meant by above average was a Fang that certainly wasn't as scrawny as the ones in the Evil Forest. This one was plump, and had muscles beneath the course fur. A small rare smirk curved on his face, and brought his golden claw up.

"Breakfast."

------------------------------

The smell of roasting meat wafted through the campsite, and light sleepers were aroused by its enticing smells. From the tent emerged a young girl, who had finally opened her eyes for the first time in a long time. Her ears picked up the crackling of fire, and her vision was met by a small flame of fiery orange, a makeshift spittle stood only a few inches above the roaring flame. However, the meat sectioned on it looked ravishing.

"Ah, so you have awakened." An unfamiliar voice, and she turned.

A man was working the skewer, making sure to not burn the venison on it. His cloak of red and dark raven locks made his pale complexion stand out. The arm and hand shifting the meat was covered in a buckle-like sleeves and a glove of black, and the other was not shown, as it was hidden in the cloak of crimson.

The silence made Vincent wonder, and he voiced for her attention.

"Princess?" So he knew. However, before she could reply, her stomach began to rumble. She heard him chuckle softly, and she looked for a smile. However, the cloak collar hid that part of the face from her. "It seems your body needs nourishment." The man took a makeshift skewer, and poked one of the pieces of meat resting on the thicker one. The meat was tender, ripping off easily as it was pulled off. He held it out for her, and she took it. She sat herself down, and tasted it. Her eyes lit up as renewed hunger roared, and she took another bite, savoring her meal.

Vincent watched the meat, taking side glances at the young girl. Her complexion wasn't as pale as his own, so that meant she was healthier now. The medicine had done wonders, as she was here now with the energy to eat. At this rate, she would be completely recovered from the seed infection in a few hours. The miracles of medicine.

He pulled his human hand back, and used the inside of his cloak to wipe off the blood of the Fang. This Fang's blood unfortunately, was thick and sticky, making it harder to simply flick off. How he killed it . . . well, it died instantly so it didn't suffer.

Moments later, the tent entrance was open, and Zidane stepped out. He stretched up, and his tail became stiff, rising in the air with his body.

'_**He almost looks like a cat . . .'** _Vincent let Chaos' random thought fade as Zidane approached the campfire.

"Hey Garnet, you okay?" She nodded as she swallowed another piece of her meal. And she smiled, making the blonde smile. "You're eating, that's good!" Zidane sat himself down next to the Princess, but he of course kept a safe distance between the two. He looked at Vincent. "What kind is it?"

"Fang." Zidane's eyes widened slightly, before taking his own piece. He looked at it.

"Really?" Vincent watched as Zidane took a bite. He chewed it here and there, letting it roll in his mouth. Vincent was suspicious of the silence. But he saw Zidane's eyes light up. "Holy crap! How the heck did you cook it right? It's good!" Zidane began to eat more of it, almost forgetting his manners. Garnet almost smiled at the sight, before feasting once more. Vincent could only stay silent, watching them eat. Remember the times he could eat. Those were precious times. Oh how he wished he could enjoy it like they did. "Hey Vince!" Vincent's thoughts were cut, and he looked at Zidane. He spotted a question coming up. "Did you eat yet?"

Vincent nodded, not caring about the lie. Zidane seemed weary, but went back to consuming the venison once more.

In time, Vivi too woke up, and the younger ones had eaten their fill. Zidane stretched up once more.

"What a great way to start! Thanks Vince! After all that crap, we needed something like this!" He sensed gratitude, and nodded his head. Zidane walked up to the sleeping knight, and slapped him on his shoulder. He saw the knight stumble, and Zidane smirked evilly. "Come on Sir Rust-a-lot! Gotta get a move on!" Vincent couldn't help but feel reminded of a ninja from long ago. He had to be a descendant of that ninja, where else would that energy come from?

The knight grumbled, cursing under his breath. Vincent couldn't help but feel pity for the poor fellow. Taking the last piece of breakfast, he placed the skewer in the open hand of the knight, and closed the man's hand around it. The knight's eyes widened, looking at the object suspiciously, before recognizing what it was. Vincent could feel the eyes of the knight on his back, but he ignored it.

"Okay! Let's go!" Zidane had so much energy. So . . . much . . . optimism.

Vincent sighed.

He definitely had to get used to this.

------------------------------

Vincent kept at the back of the group, and at times, the others would take an occasional glance behind. Perhaps they were hoping for him to disappear, or rather, afraid of that ever happening. He didn't know. But he remained quiet, watching.

They have been walking for hours; the leader of the group seemed to be the teen, and in his hands was a large parchment map.

And by the looks of it, he was confused.

"So let's see . . . the Evil Forest lies . . . there . . . and . . . um . . . eh?" Zidane threw his head back in frustration. "How the hell are you supposed to read this thing?"

Vincent turned his head to the side, and noticed a familiar forest area. It was just like the last one.

_In fact . . ._

Those clan of gobins were still there. And his eye involuntarily twitched.

'_Oh . . . god.' _He looked at the thief, who sat himself down. He was having trouble reading the map. The others had already begun to crowd around Zidane, who, if by some strange occurrence, would have a question-mark appear above his head.

"Where should we go? You guys know?"

He could picture more question-marks. Everyone seemed clueless, and Vincent couldn't help but feel his patience being spent. He walked over, joining the group once more. He peered over the shoulder of the knight, who was peering over the shoulder of the black mage, who was peering over the shoulder of the thief, who was sitting cross-legged on the ground, with the Princess peering over from the side.

And when Vincent took a glance at the map, he could only shake his head. The map was probably the most easiest thing to read. Compared to digitally powered graphs and warmaps eons ago, this thing was nothing more than a primitive imitation. The name of a specific location pricked his attention however. Without thinking, he pointed his finger towards it. His human finger.

"The Ice Caverns." Eyes were on him once more. He ignored it as began walking towards the direction of the Ice Caverns.

"Wait! How would you know!" That voice . . . was getting annoying. He turned around, the cloak billowing behind him maliciously. The knight, Steiner, almost took a step back, his face faltering for a moment. Vincent could feel some sort of confidence, and yet, it was weak and cowering.

"Oh! The Ice Caverns is a set of caverns that leads to the top of the mist! If we need to get out of here, the Ice Caverns is the best place to start. That's what my grandfather told me." Vivi piped up. A smile emerged on Steiner's face, followed by praise.

"Your grandfather must have been a scholar Master Vivi!" Vincent saw those neon eyes flicker, and the stature of the child was brought down.

" . . . . My Grandfather died." Steiner's praise became stone, and his face dropped at this. The air suddenly became heavy. Vincent saw eyes of pity on the boy. He turned around.

"To the Ice Caverns." V

Vivi nodded his head, his beat up hat bending over.

"Yeah." The others seemed to catch Vivi's drift as they began walking once more. Vincent made sure to keep a distance, but saw Vivi, who also began to drift a few feet behind. He was at a safe distance, but he made sure to keep a barrier between himself and the main group. Memories of loved ones can seem so . . . saddening at times. Even now, he felt pain as great, and perhaps, even more. Unconsciously, he let his human hand rise on his chest, and kept it on the heart. A faint heartbeat still existed.

Thoughts became blank as he continued following.

------------------------------

They soon came across a giant opening, where bluish light was glittering outward. Vincent felt an icy cold breeze, and tightened his hold of the cloak. The others were begin affected by the cold wind, though Vincent could only feel some sort of pity for Zidane, who by chance only had a vest and sleeveless undershirt on his upper body. His arms were bare, not including his gloves. Maybe the cold would tone down his happiness a bit. A slight bit of hope laid at that moment.

"Let's go! The sooner we're through this place, the sooner we'll be above!"

Maybe not.

------------------------------

"Oh my goodness! It's . . . it's beautiful!" Vincent could feel the happiness and eagerness ebbing from the Princess as she bent down to look at one of the naturally manifested ice-flowers. Indeed its beauty was great.

"Please Princess! You must be careful!" Vincent ignored the knight's worry, his eyes looking at the sudden change.

It certainly lived up to its name. Everything was covered in ice. Ice, ice, and more ice; that was all he could see in this passage. However, there wasn't just a single layer of blue ice. No. There were different layers that created new colors unlike any other. Due to the constant levels of light refraction, no ice area looked the same, each held its own original qualities. The thinner layers glistened white and clear, while thicker layers drew colors of darkened sapphire. It was almost like being in a cavern of smoothened crystals. And from these walls glittering bushels of frozen flowers and plant-life hung around them. Even now the Princess had her eyes laid upon the bushel of frozen roses, waiting vainly for its time to bloom, only to remain still for all eternity.

Soon, they began to walk further upward. At one point, Zidane pointed out certain weak areas of the cavern walls. Vivi was told to obliterate those walls, and they revealed frozen chests. Upon opening them, they found supplies needed for the journey. Potions, Phoenix downs, Antidotes. Vincent remembered coming across chests like these in the past, many of them only held common items meant for emergencies, and maybe these items were left for those who in need of aid through their journey in these caverns.

Soon however Vincent smelled something unwelcoming as he took a few steps further into the caverns. It was almost like the smell of the Evil Forest, except it was faint. Almost, distant and light. But that was when he noticed it.

In the walls, there were small, and almost non-existent cracks in the ice. And from these cracks, a thin-like waft of black mist glided around the room. BLACK mist. His experiences with black-related items (such as the black cloaked clones of Sephiroth) only made Vincent weary. Vincent took a deeper breath of air, before feeling THAT feeling.

It was the feeling of an attack.

His sensitive ears heard an unfamiliar approach, and could hear inhuman breathing. Upon instinct, Vincent turned towards the direction of the attack.

The fiend that was trying to charge at them looked like a blue bull with its head nonexistent on its large body. Instead, its face was a part of the body mass, smashed onto a flattened side of its supposed face. Red orbed eyes and twisted tusks were ready, pointed towards the group. Its eyes showed madness.

Vincent pulled his left arm back, creating the tightening tension. He walked towards it soundlessly. The only thing that caused the others to look was the whipping sounds of his cloak from the provoked mist.

And at the right moment, he released the recoil. His arm acted like a whip, and slammed into the side of its flat face. It groaned heavily as it flew in the air, and soon landed on the ice floor, skidding towards the edge. It did its best to stop itself, but the ice itself ensured its death. Vincent watched as it slid over the edge, its moan breaking into an animalistic cry of desperation. However, Vincent didn't care what happened to that fiend. It attacked them without thought of the consequences.

'**_You do know that monsters come in pairs? And sometimes in threes?' _**Vincent nodded, his eyes looking towards the others.

They were now engaged in combat. Zidane was in the middle of it all, swinging his daggers here and there, all hitting the monster of mist on all sides. Some cuts were shallow, and others were deep. He kicked the monster on its side, causing it to turnover. Its large body was useless once it had no stable underground to stand on. It roared as it kicked its legs, moving its flat head from side to side to stab the thief. Zidane expertly avoided the tusks, however, he slipped, and the monster stabbed him in the thigh.

"Shit!" Zidane had quite the potty-mouth, but not like a certain blonde haired pilot. Vincent could only imagine the line of curses Cid would unleash. Zidane fell back, collapsing as the pain ruptured his movements. He hissed as he felt the ice freezing the wound.

Garnet saw Zidane's situation, and began to concentrate, her hands clamped together in prayer. Sparkling lights began to float around her as she invoked white magic. "Gods of Charity, Beauty, Beneficence and Grace . . . extinguish the pain I wish to erase . . . Cure!" Her body released the sparkles that floated around her being, and they zipped towards Zidane. The sparkles acted like flurries, surrounding Zidane's wound. The regeneration process was quickened, and torn flesh began to renew.

Meanwhile, as Zidane had fallen, Steiner took the chance to attack the downed mist walker. With a single swing, half of its body was split into two by the power of his blow. It collapsed, blood of ink black pooled and mixed with the once clear and glistening floors. That definitely marred the place up.

Vincent then noticed strange jelly-like creatures approaching, the word FLAN went through his mind. They did look like those strange cup-like deserts, except their yellow complexion resembled vomit. Zidane, now fully healed made no second thought as he ran forward, his daggers brought up. He slashed at the closest jelly thing, only to have his dagger slice through, too cleanly. The Flans still moved about, obviously alive.

"How the hell?" But as he cursed, the yellow blobs began to move their heads from side to side, invoking a new action. Familiar gathering energy caused Vincent to push Zidane to the side. A burst of flames exploded at his left side. He grunted as he felt the heat go through his cloak, causing only minor wounds. The metal arm he had burned the skin it was latched on, but he didn't care. He felt his body skidding across the slippery floor, causing him to widen his eyes as images of the mist walker falling over the edge burst. He raised his injured left arm, and angled the claw fingers down. He stabbed into the ice, and soon his body stopped abruptly. His pointed shoes were dangling over the blackness right underneath him.

"Vincent!" He saw Vivi running towards him. He glared at the mage, causing the boy to stop.

"Destroy the monsters first. Your magic will be most effective."

"But—"

"I am fine. Do not worry. I will be able to pull myself up." Reluctantly, Vivi nodded, before turning around.

As Vincent pulled himself up, he saw Vivi, whose incantation was faster than before. The boy may perhaps become used to such stressful conditions such as these. And the spell itself was of greater power than before as it had hit both of the strange yellow blobs. Under the intense heat, the blobs began to melt, their eyes melding with the disgusting yellow gunk that made their bodies, now puddles of muck. He placed a hand on the head of the mage.

"Excellent work Vivi." A simple compliment caused Vivi to tug at his hat and curl up. A reaction of a shy and quiet boy.

He accompanied Vivi as they converged to the group once more. Garnet was healing Steiner's wounds from the fire spell of the Flans, and Zidane was cleaning his blades of the thick liquid from the flesh of the mist walkers. He grumbled about annoying Flan-desserts. As the Princess finished healing Steiner's wounds, she looked towards him and somehow saw his injury.

"Vincent! Are you alright?" Her worried state made Vincent move away slightly, but he stopped himself. He shook his head.

"I am fine. Do not worry about me. Please, care for Vivi, he seems to have some injury." Or he was rather exhausted. The climb was a doozy, and Vivi himself had been using his magic relentlessly upon Zidane's command. He wondered if the monkey-tailed boy knew how taxing it was to invoke magic.

Vivi crouched down, his head looking downward. "I'm not hurt Garnet. I'm just tired . . . and thirsty."

Vincent sighed, but felt somewhat relieved. By coincidence, his right hand was laying upon the canteen. He motioned to it and took it up. He uncorked it, and placed the canteen in Vivi's hands.

"This may help."

"What is it?" Vincent rolled his eyes.

"Water." Vivi took it up, and without hesitation, took a gulp of the precious liquid. His eyes almost flashed, the water seemed to still hold the miraculous healing properties. Vivi took another gulp before giving it back to Vincent, who corked it and placed it back in its rightful place.

"Thank you!" Vincent let a smile pass.

"You are most welcome."

----------------------

Vincent looked at the others. Unlike Zidane, the others began to lag behind. He spotted an area where the wind didn't cut away at the space, and motioned to Zidane. Zidane understood and began to slowed down. "Hey guys, come on, we can rest over here!" Waving the others over, Zidane led them to the spot. "Thanks Vince!"

Vincent simply nodded his head, before walking further into the cold once more. He heard a cry of his name. "I am merely scouting the area ahead. Do not worry." He moved forward, away from the group, the winds intensifying with that extra step. He however did not stumble, or show signs of struggle as he moved forward.

-----------------------

The others kept their eyes on the vampiric-like man's red cloak, and kept them there until he finally disappeared from their sight.

"I must wonder of Mr. Valentine's . . . silent qualities." All eyes were now on the knight. Zidane shook his head, chuckling.

"Rusty, we got tons of guys like him, people like him's supposed to be the bad guys." Zidane looked back at where Vincent once stood. "But he ain't."

"But what if he is under a guise! He could be targeting her Highness! An assassin merely trying to take her down. Unlike you thief, he may want to take her life!" The Princess seemed understanding, but she stood up, shaking her head now, her long hair swaying behind her. There she stood, innocent, her unwavering confidence still there.

"Steiner, it is to my belief that he has proved to not be of that department. He has saved me before in the Evil Forest, and he has used the strange weapon in his hands well and effectively. I do not believe that Vincent has done any wrong." Steiner shook his head now. A new side came forth, a new side that no one was aware of.

"I am sorry Princess, but I feel something ominous. It is as if he is hiding a dark secret. In my years under your service, I have had enough experience to at least feel the qualities of the person, though there are SOME exceptions." He glares at Zidane, who waved back with a wide smile. "But him, I can only feel . . . pain. Self-inflicted pain."

"Rusty, I got that same feeling too, but he's a good guy. If he doesn't want to tell us, then that's fine. If he will, we're gonna have to wait."

"Um . . ." Vivi poked his fingers together. "I do not think that Vincent is doing anything wrong. He's just worried about us. He could have left our party awhile ago, right? But he didn't. He stayed with us."

"You are most correct Mr. Vivi. I feel the same way as well. Even as we speak, he risks his life before our own." Steiner showed some sign of acceptance. However, his eyes still remained unweary.

-----------------------

Vincent continued to walk forward, but his eyes found something strange. A large chunk of ice that only looked recently erected. And stuck within the layers of ice was a moogle. Without a thought, he brought out the Fire Materia. He placed it in the slot of the Lightning materia of the gun, and concentrated on it.

"Fire." He shot the bullet, which began to cause the ice to glow a soft ember. It slowly began to melt, and he could tell that the creature trapped within the iceblock was beginning to awaken. However, the color of its fur began to turn a hint of red as well as the glowing ice began to brighten.

"YOWCH!" Maybe it was a bit TOO hot. The moogle began to jump all around, holding its bum. He did afterall shot the bullet from the backside. "KUPO KUPO KUPO KUPO KUPO KUPO KUPO KUPO KUPO KUPO!" The creature began to dance in circles, causing Vincent to only groan at the comical scene. If he wanted to be in an animation show, wait, nevermind. The moogle finally stopped dancing like an idiot, and glared at him. "You idiot! Were you trying to burn me alive!"

"Should I have done that, or left you in that comfortable position?" Reminding the moogle of its previous fate made it quiet. And silent. Good.

"Oh. Sorry about that. But I'm grateful for you releasing me. How can I repay you now . . ." Vincent brought both his human hand up, stopping the moogle. However, he had forgotten to secure Cerberus back in its holster. The moogle's unusually wide eyes widened even more.

"Is—is that what I think it is?" The moogle's mouth stretched wider than the Cheshire Cat's, and without a thought, snatched the gun away from Vincent. Vincent was surprised, but showed no sign as he watched the moogle's completely changed composure. It was examining his gun with great care. "It's a gun! Right?"

"Hm, and I thought there was no one else with knowledge of this." The moogle shook its head vigorously.

"NO! I read tons of books on these back at home! They show all these schematic thingies and this was one of the legendary builds! How did you get this!"

" . . . " The moogle's hopeful look was turned down, the antenna red pom-pom drooped. The moogle returned the gun to Vincent, who secured it from the moogle's eyes.

"Oh, sorry mister. But I know what I can give you! Wait, even better!" The moogle stuck its pawed hand into its . . . stomach? No, hidden on its belly was a pouch, and it pulled out a thin box. It thrust the box into Vincent's hand. In curiosity, he shook it, and his eyes widened slightly. He looked at the box.

"Are these . . . bullets?"

"Yeah! My pappy gave me these as a gift when I left the place! He thought it was some good luck charm, but you can have it!" Despite the happy scene before him, he couldn't help but feel, worried. If this moogle knew of the use of these things, then who else knew? He had traveled all over, and yet he didn't find anyone with the knowledge of his gunslinging skills. So how could this stuffed doll know? His gaze returned to the moogle, who in turn was looking at him. He nodded to the stuff creature.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome!" It piped up. "I'll be going now. I'll be sure to tell the others of your . . . interesting use of the weapon. Don't worry though, I won't say anything to the caravan you're with!"

"What?"

The moogle clapped its paws and disappeared instantaneously. Vincent was now alone, the spot the moogle had been freed melted. It was as if it had not been there. Vincent turned around and began to move back towards the group, but his eyes were trained on the single box the moogle had given him. What was even stranger was that the moogle had given him the right ammunition for Cerberus, and Cerberus itself didn't use just any kind of bullets. So did it know?

Questions were erased from his mind as he pocketed the bullets away, and began to head back to the group.

-----------------------

"Okay then guys, let's keep on moving, the sooner we get to the top, the sooner we can get out of this freezing place!" Vincent looked at Zidane, who remained unfazed by the cold. But his voice sounded serious, lacking the energy it once held before entering the caverns. He felt slightly pleased by this, however, the boy was freezing, though he was a very actor and did not show it. And he could only imagine the freezing temperatures that the knight would feel, being within a metal suit and all.

"Y—y—y—yes! L—l—let us go forward!" Vincent secretly chuckled inwardly as Steiner did his best to continue moving, vibrating like a PHS along the way. He suddenly felt so glad to have a cloak with him, and his clothes were meant for the harsh winds that seemed to increase with each upward step. Princess Garnet and Vivi seemed alright, as both of them wore clothing warm enough to protect them.

_------_

_Ring . . ._

-----

"It's—It's so cold . . . I can't see . . ." Vivi began walking further away from the group, the strange hallway-like structure around them felt eerie. The cold winds seemed to become stronger with each step. Vincent couldn't help but tighten the grip around his cloak. But then he heard the sound of something heavy dropping.

"Vivi!" Zidane had seen it. Vivi had fallen over a ledge. Steiner now began walking over to where Vivi had fallen, or rather, tried to. He was as stiff as a board, teetering over towards Vivi's location.

-----

_Ring . . ._

-----

"Master Vivi! A-a-a-are you alright?" Vincent followed, but suddenly, he saw Steiner slip, and he fell, this time, the ground shook from his weight. He almost slipped from that surprising resonance.

"Yo! Rusty! You okay!" Zidane came over, and peered over. He jumped down and went to check the two.

-----

_Ring . . ._

-----

Vincent heard something, strange. It sounded faint, and slightly, comforting.

-----

_Ring . . ._

-----

Vincent felt his body losing its strengths, the cool air suddenly became . . . warm to him.

-----

_Ring . . ._

-----

His eyes, they felt droopy.

'_NO!' _Vincent widened his eyes, only wavering the feelings that were invading his thoughts. The sound, the strange sound was still draining him of his consciousness.

-----

_Ring . . ._

-----

"Garnet!" He heard Zidane. He looked over and saw him, who was barely moving. Instead of running to the Princess, who was now laying on the soft snow, he was creeping towards her, as if his movements had been restricted. He could only guess that the cold was finally getting to him.

Vincent stumbled, but supported his weight against the icy wall. The golden claw that was his left hand dug into the solid ice. It was the only thing keeping him from falling.

-----

_Ring . . ._

-----

"Aw crap . . ." He turned and saw Zidane, who also fell into the snow. He then noticed something.

-----

_Ring . . ._

-----

That ring. That sound. Every time he heard it, someone had fallen. And now . . .

-----

_Ring . . ._

-----

He was the only one.

The strength in his legs began to give away, and he felt his body slide down the wall support. His eyes could no longer fight the sleepiness that was impending. His body began to become numb.

Maybe . . . just maybe . . .

_'_**_GET UP! GET UP VINCENT!'_ **Vincent's body suddenly shot up, energy restored. He blinked his eyes. He was awake. He looked around, the others were still asleep.

'_Chaos?' _

_'_**_Yes. The one and only, of course it's me!'_ **It had been awhile since he had heard Chaos' sarcasm. However, he didn't feel like rolling his eyes today.** _'You've almost fallen under that strange spell. Someone's trying to freeze you and your little comrades to death._**_'_

'_Well . . . doesn't seem like a pleasant way to die.'_

_'_**_I can only imagine. But that's not the case. Unless you want these kids to become humansicles, or whatever they are, then you better take out the source. And I mean, take it out.'_ **The strange emphasis, it seemed Chaos was serious.

'_It looks like I need to use the heavy artillery.' _Vincent sighed as he pulled up his gun. He flipped the gun, the materia holders now open, and the barrel was revealed. With the claw hand, he brought up the box of ammunition. He took out the cases from the box, and opened slammed a case into the hold of the gun. Cocking the gun, a familiar resounding CLICK echoed in the hallway.

-

-

He began walking towards the source of the winds, his gun at hand.

-

-

A gunslinger he was once more.

-

-

_A/N: Dude and dudettes, I am SO sorry about this. I can't write anymore at the moment, as I have a giant test to go up for. My friend Reiko's one a trimester system, whereas I'm on a quarterly system. So I'm writing this at a minimum basis, and I hope to install my newest update in a few days (or weeks). But sorry about the cliffhanger, I just hope the next chapter will have enough excitement for you all._

_But don't worry, I'm not dead, nor is Reiko. She's coming up with a new Naruto story, while I'm trying to create our Duo Self Insertion._

_So I bid you adieu, and I hope you may continue to read good stories (clueing in on Nataku's Wrath **The Gunslinger **story, it's awesome, seriously holds Vincent's badass attitude!)._

_Sincerely,_

_Kuro._

_**PLEASE REVIEW. I WISH TO HAVE THE COMMENTS, OPINIONS AND TIPS REGARDING TO THE STRUCTURE OF MY WRITING. I AM STILL LEARNING THE BASICS.**_

__

_**THANK YOU.**  
_


	5. Finally! Real bullets!

_A/N: Hey. Kuro here. Once more here's another installation of the epic story, Another Calling. As of now, my story has reached the 50 review mark, thus, calling for celebration. Reiko ahs commemorated me with a Haagen Daaz (hope I spelled that right) Cookies and Cream Ice Cream Cup (don't know the name) as she herself takes her own mint chocolate chip concoction and she of course asked for hot fudge and warm brownies for both ours. Unfortunately, I love sweets, so this is of course a blessing from above, so to say._

_And now I shall allow Reiko a piece of this page to write her own comments concerning my situation of stand-bys._

_Hello. This is Reiko Yoshihiro, friend of Kuro and owner of account Tsuriai-Teen. As I have looked, the majority of the reviews have been somewhat (if not totally) positive gives Kuro thumbs up. I'm glad he began writing, I've been constantly badgering him about his work, he's a good writer, no doubt, and his future's pretty much ensured with his skills, lol._

_So I leave now, allowing him to once more weave the story you so wish to read. Thanks for reading the Reiko section! Ciao!_

_Kuro once more. Yes, I will now have a Reiko section, for I must. And I feel it is best to show the person who acts as my beta writer, and to give her the complimentary status in my work here. But thanks for reading . . ._

_And so, I present another chapter._

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7, or FF9.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

_**Chapter III.**_

_**Part II.**_

_**Finally! Real bullets!**_

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

If any of his flesh had been fully exposed within the impacts of the cold winds, they would have been frostbitten. Of course, parts of his face were feeling the iciness creeping over the surface, but a shrug or two helped. His cloak was thrown behind him upon the increased wind currents, revealing his black clothed body. If it had not been for the clasps that held his collar, the cloak itself would have been long gone upon his journey to the wind's source.

The hallway stopped, and Vincent looked upward, feeling the wind now above him. What he saw was rather . . . surprising.

"Hee hee hee . . . So you have awakened?" Vincent felt the need to reply. Such arrogance could only come from the perpetrator.

"Awaken? As you can see, I have not fallen under this so called spell. What magic are you using to invoke this wind?" He did not raise the gun, hoping to look, seemingly harmless.

Okay, as harmless as he COULD look to be.

"Impossible!" The voice spat. "No being can resist my magic! No being can resist the magical aura being imposed! I am superior!" Apparently, it worked, and he felt the rush of air lessen. His hair no longer snapped behind him and his cloak returned to rest around his body. The winds were reduced to a refreshing breeze, one that let some of the little warmth he had return. The sound of slipping footsteps caused him to look up, pinpointing the figure. But suddenly, he saw a dark blur falling towards him. He jumped and slide partially away from his spot. The being landed with a hard crash, but the pair of eyes made him almost widened his eyes in surprise.

'_Vivi?' _No. This thing was not the little mage. Although it held similar characteristics, such as the embodied darkness of the body, or the neon yellow-like eyes, it was far different.

Its body seemed to be sown together as he saw certain joints and bending points that were mended by thick strands of thread, allowing it to imitate the movements of man's form. Its maroon shirt and white trousers were sown on the mage's body, and its body was deformed, almost like a hunchback's. Its yellow neon eyes were not round and ovallish like the curious mage's, rather, they were curled into slits, almost feral-like. They seemed to crackle with power.

In its hand was a single large bell of gold, which dangled by a single metal-rung string.

Altogether, the mage didn't look too strong. A few shots would kill it, and perhaps magic was unnecessary. But the thoughts of seeing another like Vivi made him feel, disturbed.

"Are you familiar with a child black mage?" He had to ask.

"WHAT!" And now he wished he didn't ask. The mage was furious. "I—THE BLACK WALTZ CANNOT POSSIBLY BE COMPARED TO A MERE FAILURE! YOU WILL PAY FOR ASKING SUCH AN IDIOTIC QUESTION TO A BEING SUPERIOR IN MAGICAL POTENTIAL!" His voice unfortunately resonated within the ice walls of the large cavern. Vincent gritted his teeth. He really did hate such loud voices, which was why he didn't like being in the company of Barret or Cid. They invoked too much noise and attention for their own good. A stealth mission was a major no-no with those two. But at least the Black Waltz, or whatever it was didn't swear.

However, he did just make the Black Waltz infuriated, and immediately took the chance. He brought up his gun, but the sound of the bell rang throughout the hallow of the cavern.

"Come forth my lovely beast! Rise and serve me!"

The ground began rumbling, and Vincent kept his body stiff and upright, readying himself to spring at any moment.

A tingling sensation went down his spine as great blasts of air erupted from above. And he could tell the damn thing the Black Waltz was calling was giant. And ugly. He dug his pointed toe boots into the icy floor, and pumped his leg muscles to jump to distance himself away.

A giant SMASH erupted, and Vincent's eyes squinted at the monster.

'_It is always a big, powerful, AND ugly fiend.' _He thought to himself. But upon thinking, he realized how influenced he was by Chaos. He cursed.

But it was true, it was not only ugly.

It was completely hideous.

The thing before him was a mutated sea walrus, its blubberous body was condensed at the bottom where its belly supported the whole of it. Its thick skin was an icy blue, and had spots of dark black, grey and navy blue speckling all over it. Its flippers were not attached to the body. Instead, by magical attachment, they were only a few feet away from the main body of the walrus, but nonetheless, it was supporting the being.

The top of its head was stubby and lined with thick broken whiskers, and its eyes were a blood red. At the center of its chest was a single orb of sapphire that made him think of the beating heart as it slowly pulsated.

The strangest thing of all was that it was floating in the air, its fins almost acted like wings as they moved up and down in a smooth and slow motion, its body moving along with the flaps, slicing into the walls of the Cavern like a hot knife being pressed into a bar of soft butter. But Vincent already knew that the thing couldn't possibly support itself alone. He spotted flurry of sparks being emitted from the single bell that was dangling out of the Black Waltz's hand.

"Sealion! Follow my orders and attack that man!" That was the monster's name? Sealion? How unoriginal and . . . easily thought up.

As the Sealion continued to float there, Vincent's mind began winding well oiled gears in the mind, whirring for an idea for a weakness. But his eyes went and laid upon the Black Waltz which cackled evilly, feeling secure.

He made his choice.

His unlocked the safety, making eyes go to the gunslinger. He raised the gun, pinpointing. He glared at the black magic summoner with blood red eyes. "I wonder if you are composed of flesh, or fluff." This made the black mage's curved eyes widen.

With that, he pulled the trigger once; the familiar rebound shook his arm. It felt wonderful to use real bullets, not those mind-inducing bullets of mental manifestations. The bullet was pumped with amplified pressure, a golden afterimage light trailed behind its course.

A blood-curdling scream was his answer from his target, the being clutching its bullet wound, black mist was streaming out. It trembled, its yellow eyes dimming slightly.

"Neither flesh nor fluff." Vincent said with sated curiosity, before aiming at the next open target. The other arm. "How pathetic." Vincent triggered the gun once more. Another light golden shot burst from the barrels. Another blood-curdling scream.

"You—you—how—what?" The Black Waltz was reduced to babbling, confused eyes remained on the weapon of Vincent's choice. Vincent couldn't stand it. The enemy was so, weak.

"You say you are strong? How is it possible when young Vivi seems to possess more power and tenacity than you, the _Black Waltz_? For someone who gloats, you do not seem to hold the title itself. Black Waltz, dance of death, a pity to a name so grand." Vincent, no longer feeling merciful jumped forward, and planted the gun's barrels before the surface of the dark misty face of the mage. Curved cresent eyes became wide fearful orbs. Truly, a simple being. A simple evil being, but simple.

"Sealion! TAKE VENGEANCE!" The being screamed, and with that, he pulled the trigger one more time. At point blank, the creature couldn't possibly survive.

And it did not. It crumpled to the ground, black mist billowing from the epitome of the once alive figure like billowing bounds of air. Vincent squinted his eyes as the clothes themselves began to deteriorate at an alarming rate.

Soon, the single bell that the mage had in its hand clattered on the floor. However, it did not disappear. But before Vincent could realize the truth, another thing interrupted his train of thought.

An ear-splitting roar emanated on the walls. Vincent felt unknown winds behind him and turned, his heavy cloak threatening to fly away at any moment. He turned and saw the monster, the Sealion enraged. But how in the world did it become so?

'**_The creature's master has been killed. It wishes for revenge.' _**Vincent already knew this. However, the situation was now dire. Sure he could easily fight off the creature, but it was the damage it could cause. What if its power shattered the thick walls? The possibilities of that happening was 1 in approximately 3964, however, the number was still pretty small for a large creature.

He hated these cramp spaces, and the ice itself did not help. However, it was a monster, he had to exterminate it. Though it would be an annoying battle.

The Sealion's giant body rose, a single razor flipper was being raised. Vincent moved out of the range of the Sealion's flipper attack. But it flapped its flippers once more and flew towards the gunslinger, its intent to slice him in two with those rather dangerous flippers.

With no time to move in the air, Vincent pulled forth familiar commands, changing his form, his cloak wrapping around his body, his arms crossed over his chest, Cerberus still within the right hand. His mind whirred as it began pulling his apart for the metamorphosis.

The Sealion's slicing fin passed through the thickness of Vincent's cloak, but the cloak did not slice away. Instead, it moved fluidly around the pathway of the flipper, and danced in the air, looking harmless. But suddenly, it loomed towards the Sealion. The Sealion however did not attack it, its fascination in the gliding cloth caused it to edge towards it, animalistic instinct overtaking its original intent.

But as it seemed to calm, the one hidden within the façade took up Cerberus and shot 4 shots. Each was accurate and precise, explosions of gold and crimson exploded from the barrels.

Each of the Sealion's flippers was shot two times, creating cracks within the now fragile ice-like wings. It screamed, waving its flippers about. The cloak of crimson flew up to the ledge above the Sealion and began to swirl into a single point. The enclosed seams burst away from a strange blast of air within its core, and Vincent reappeared once more, the gun in his hand smoking. His eyes glared at the Sealion, which moved its head about in confusion, looking for the blood red cloak.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Years, or rather millenniums helped lengthen the tolerance of his transformations, as well as tone down the anger he felt during times of life. Anger for the immortality he had been forced into after his seemingly painful death, and even more excruciating revival.

However, there were times when he felt it welling within him. The power within him was growing immensely with each passing year, and he had been able to suppress it for so long. Even Chaos, though tamed, was vicious when the powered surfaced again. It seemed power was something his body wished so badly to take, yet, he knew it was something he couldn't possibly complete. But the time to release such energy was not now.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"Whoa! What the hell?" It couldn't be . . . Vincent turned.

-

It was.

-

There stood Zidane, his eyes trained on the Sealion, which from his voice, not honed in on the monkey-tailed boy.

"Holy crap. What the hell are you?" It sounded like an insult, and the Sealion did take it as one. But unlike the attacks Vincent had been avoiding, the Sealion brought back both of its wing-like fins, as if preparing for something large and ominous.

"ROOOOAAR!" For the first time, it freed a battlecry, and Vincent felt something powerful welling within the monster. And it wasn't another fin attack, he was sure.

He saw strange flairs of crimson floating around the Sealion, its wing-like fins began to slow down. He saw Zidane spot this as well. Indeed, it was a warning, a signal for an attack.

The sound of roaring water. Vincent's ears were flooded by the sounds, making him hiss away. But his eyes widened as he saw a wave crashed from within the thick walls of ice, hazardously, their direction forwarding to Zidane's position. Zidane had not expected such a ravaging attack, and gasped sharply as ice cold water overtook his body.

Vincent saw the boy tumble in the giant wave's recurring mass, and as it moved back, it showed Zidane whose body was implanted within the ice wall. Such power. He couldn't imagine the cold the boy was feeling. The water had soaked him to the bone, and everything clung to him, his hair stuck upon his face. His daggers were yet to be taken out from their sheathes.

"Shit . . . I'm definitely pissed." Such vulgar language from the young man, how he could he couldn't possibly know of. He watched as Zidane pushed himself off of the wall, his cat-like eyes glaring at the giant behemoth towering over him. He was no longer shivering from the icy coldness from before.

-

In fact.

-

It had been awhile. He hadn't seen anyone ever reach their limit's maximum in a long time. The last time he saw it was during the time the Gardens had existed. There was once a girl who bore wings of white for a limit break. Quite a sight to see.

And right before him was a boy who was gathering the spirit energy necessary for the attack. A note he had taken was this, those who were either pinpointing on a strong emotional anchor had the power to unleash these powers. For Cloud, he had the feelings that caused him to become the protector of the planet. Aeris' was that of a saintly kindness that guarded and guided others. Yuffie's . . . well, that one was a bit exceptional. It could be the feelings of pride or honor over the spiritual strength she had.

His own limit break. It was twisted. Nothing more than a blackened rotting power that still laid barely alive within him. Though Chaos was the only one with a humane mind, the others housed within him were all stripped of all logic, and only had the barest of instincts.

The emotions that were ebbing off of Zidane were . . . powerful. Very powerful. And pure. Something that felt virtuous. Virtue, perhaps that was the emotional grasp that Zidane had of his power.

Wisps of crimson ebbed from the boy, his hair began flaring around his face, flowing in a calm wind. His body pulsated, almost throwing Vincent off as his watched. The energy that floated around him spread throughout the room, as if taking in spirit particles from the scattering air. And then, it began to gather. The sprites of crimson light beckoned into one spot, within the chest of the boy.

It then exploded, causing the room to be flooded with blood red light.

Vincent closed his eyes as they stung from the sudden change of light, and reopened them slowly, regaining his sight.

What he saw was amazing.

Usually, when someone met his or her limit, a specific move or attack was made or manifested from the situation. Cloud's attack revolved around the amplification of the sword, while his attack merely morphed his already mutated body into further stages of metamorphosis. However, the one before him displayed nothing of the sort.

Crimson light bathed him, but his body was changed. Or rather, seemed to have changed the clothing he wore. Instead of his second-hand and dirtied garments, the boy wore thick loincloth of the fullest furs, his hands and feet revealing elongated nails that were sharp and thin. A smirk revealed sharpened fangs, and his cat-like eyes became extremely feral. The tail which was once meek and tamed thrashed fiercely behind his body, creating cracks in the ice floor.

His weapon was different, now coated with the red miasma being expelled from the core of his body. And the wisps created shockwaves with each burst of light, causing the Sealion to stagger in its floating path.

"Damn beast . . . I'm going to cut you down!" Zidane slowly raised his left hand, aiming to the heart of the beast, which pulsed at each passing second.

Vincent watched in awe, seeing for the first time a newly created limit manifestation. This was one he had never seen before. And he felt power, as well as dread from it. The very feelings were unknown, but he did feel them before. He just couldn't place the time and place he had.

Energy gathered within Zidane's hand, and Vincent began moving away from the back of the Sealion, knowing that what was to come would be catastrophic.

-

'**_Is this . . . the Lifestream infused limit?' _**Chaos spoke once more, but the words caught Vincent's mind.

-

'_Lifestream infused . . . limit?' _

-

'**_An altercation to the limit manifestation. Unlike the limit that your comrades had before, this one is infused by the magical properties of the Lifestream, as they were naturally doused and borne w/ the Lifestream's living materials of the world.' _**

-

'_How in the world do you know of these things?' _Vincent heard a strange laughter within his mind, making it almost echo within the barriers.

-

'_**Sometimes, it is more noticeable than you think Vincent.' **_

-

His mind was back on the battle, and the crimson light that had been surrounding Zidane's body was now gathering its wisps within the left hand outstretched. The power brightened the room, bathing it in blood-light. Vincent jumped down from the cliff to prevent any slip or fall, and watched the attack upon his descent.

Zidane let out a battle cry, the light now condensed in his hand. And right there and then, it exploded outward, bathing the Sealion in a ray of light (A/N: Now I know what some of you are thinking. What? Is this DBZ or something! O..o no, it's not. This is an attack based on the observations I have had when playing the game.).

The Sealion roared within the cavern walls, shaking the very icicles that were fragilely hanging from above. Many fell, crashing into nothingness on the solid ice floors. Vincent was caught in the rain of icicles, but used it for his advantage. With ease he brought his body weight around each large icicle, making sure to create enough lift for the next jump. It was almost like swinging on tree branches, except they were cold, and he had to use his claw to grip them long enough to maneuver around them.

The icicles were no more, and Vincent landed softly on the ground, not making a sound. The thought of a vampire still fresh in his mind. Perhaps he did become somewhat of a vampire.

He looked up, Zidane no longer within the light of blood. He was panting, it seemed that his attack was behind the whole of the attack. But that didn't bring down the Sealion. It injured it, but nothing more.

"How the hell are you still alive? Dammit." Zidane's body was beginning to weaken. Vincent made a move to walk towards the boy, when a single object stopped his foot. He tapped it. And heart it. He looked down.

There laid the single bell, the bell that the Black Waltz had carelessly left behind.

-

But did he?

-

And why was it still in the same place, despite the giant wave of water that had drawn itself over the Sealion's body itself? And why didn't it simply disappear after the Black Waltz's demise?

-

Unless.

-

It was not a part of the Black Waltz. That perhaps, the creature itself was tied to the bell.

That was only a thought, that was only a possibility.

But it was a possibility that was more than likely correct.

He bent down and picked the bell up, looking at its design. Crude really, but on its metallic shell were a set of rune-like glowing lines, pulsing like a heart.

-

A heart.

It was a good chance.

-

His eyes remained on Zidane, who still didn't notice his presence. A smirk appeared behind his collar as he rose up from his crouching position.

His claw hand held the bell, and with swift accuracy, whipped the bell in Zidane's path. The bell's chime clang hard within the sides as it spun. This caused Zidane to react instantaneously.

Vincent knew of his life as a thief, but he could have been taken from an assassin with the graceful accuracy and stealth he possessed. But his bright-like attitude seemed to destroy that very image. And it was almost like seeing beyond the strange mask the boy possessed as feral blue eyes honed in at the spinning object.

Zidane brought both his arms and daggers down on the propelled object, the sound of metal slicing metal rang within the walls of the caverns. Upon its halved cut, the bell's halves fell down with a clatter.

-

Zidane stared at it.

-

Vincent looked at it.

-

It was silent.

-

And suddenly, the Sealion began to moan painfully, the bell's halves cracking in several places. As the cracks grew wider, the Sealion began to fade. It's tail pounded upon the wall, doing nothing as the icicles were long gone.

The bell simply became dust. And the moans of the Sealion were no more as it faded completely, leaving nothing to show of its existence.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Vincent began walking towards the cavern hallway, causing Zidane to jump from the motioned footsteps.

"Ah! Vince? What are you—" Vincent stopped the boy's sentence, his unworldly eyes locking within the boy's feral ones.

"If the Sealion is gone, then this must be a signal of the awakening of the others. It is better for us to assist them upon their leap to the conscious world." Zidane nodded in agreement, and jogged up to Vincent, meeting his pace. The smaller teen looked up at the taller immortal.

"What the heck was—"

"And I advise you Mr. Tribal, that it is best to not discuss of these events to the others."

"But—" Vincent glared at the boy, stopping him again.

"Unless you wish for suspicion of your awakening, then I advise you to stay quiet."

"But why didn't you fall asleep?"

" . . . . . . Pain. Pain assists and allows the person to remain in the conscious world." Vincent looked up, seeing the bodies beginning to move. "Nothing more."

There was silence. And then, Zidane spoke. "But can't I--" Vincent knew what he was going to say, and shook his head, calmly speaking.

"No."

"Damn Vince. Always . . . damn cryptic bastard . . ." Vincent smiled beneath, giving a short and silent sigh as Zidane ran up to check on the Princess.

-

For once, he had to agree with Chaos. Perhaps this was the best time to reintroduce himself to human. But he checked on his gun, still loaded. He put the safety back on.

-

But damn, he loved real bullets.

-

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

** END OF CHAPTER III.**

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

_** A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I certainly liked writing the fighting scene out, though I forgot what Zidane's Trance ability (FF9 version of the limit break) attack was. Damn, well, I'm too lazy to go back into the game, so heh, just gonna give a description. But that's all folks. Oh! I forgot, I must reply to my fellow reviewers!**_

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Reviewer Replies:

**RedHerring1412**—Thanks for the comment, I most appreciate it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**RHKGriever**—Heh, so I'm in the Advanced Curriculum of writing, thanks a lot man. It makes me feel better, and still it motivates me more when I see very thorough comments such as yours. And I was aiming to elaborating the details of the world of FF9 because I knew that many would be unfamiliar with the story and structure of the world. I hope my work continues to please you and my other fellow and loyal readers.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**KADavid**—Wow, you're right, that is a long review. But I've seen a lot of reviews that have gone WAY beyond the need of a single paragraph, and becoming a 2-3 page review. So yours is not bad, but it at least gives me some clues to how I write. Oh, and forgive me of the crapped up dialogue areas, I'm still working on that. Reiko will definitely help me improve at this point, but she's working at the moment. Car repairs, she should be writing dammit.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**PhoenixCharmer116**—Wow, you're a really BIG Vincent fan. So you're a fangirl. And as I look over there, I see you and Vincent together, well, Vincent's pale face is reddening to the shade of a tomato, and you're giggling madly as you snuggle into his chest. Man, really, give him a teensy bit of space. But other than that, thanks for the comment, and very exciting action-y dialogue in between.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**Boudicca Arturia**—Yes! Vincente go!! I know, ain't Vincent the greatest character? Well, to write with. He's pretty much an enigma to begin with, and its fun molding his character!

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**Lord Makura**—I am pleased that I have pleased the lord! bows down humbly, and walks away into the shadows.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**DuoAkira**—And I hope your waiting has been sated for now! The chapter I packed more oomph into it, didn't want it to lose the whole Vincent gunslinger mode!

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**Firehedgehog**—Thanks for the good luck girlie, it really helped! A . . . okay, A+ mwa ha ha ha! I laugh at Reiko's face. Okay, maybe not. But thanks for the encouragement, it made me feel much better, and I'm glad it did. I probably would have bombed it if not for your cheer (and Reiko's tutoring).

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**yllom21**—Thanks a lot, a nice short, concise, and thorough review that makes me feel well assured that I am allowing my readers full details and elaborations of the visual aids within my mind! And I hope this chapter helped!

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**Aldalena**—Well, for one, Vincent wasn't AS cold and distant at the end of his time w/ AVALANCHE. The venison, well, couldn't call it FANG BEEF, then it'd be from a cow, lol. And of course, I had to add that little "dark secret" gimmick. I won't be revealing Chaos soon, I hope. I do not wish to write about the being until later in the story, when Vincent's role in the world becomes more solidified in time. And as for the moogles, well, yeah, you did hit a good point, but I ain't tellin' which one. 3

Well, sorry if all your questions haven't been answered yet, but I hope they will soon. If you are in need of answers to some confusing points, just PM me on Reiko's account, and I'll reply as soon as I can.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**Sirius123**—Sorry, but I'm a senior in high school, thus, school does call for certain responsibilities. I am in a play, and there are roles that must be fulfilled. And I hope this chapter helps you with your patience. You do remind me of Reiko when she's waiting for her food to completely cook in the microwave. Nuking it, so it seems. Heh, but thanks!

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**Nataku's Wrath**—Well, hello once more my friend. As you have asked, bullets have been added to his arsenal, but they will be used at a minimum. However, I hope the use of the bullets in his chapter helped a lot. And there is a reason why I made the moogle somehow acquire these bullets. But that'll be revealed in time. Oh, and I hope to read another chapter soon, I wait for the update of your story, **The Gunslinger**.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**Vince Fanatic**—Well dude, glad you enjoyed it. And I'm sorry about the whole cliffhanger, but it proved to be good for this chapter, ne? And thanks for the advice man, the quality vs. quantity does assist me in my brainstorming. And OMFGOGs . . . that's funny XD

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Well, that's pretty much it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please REVIEW!!!

Hai, thank you very much.

Sincerely,

Kuro.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O


	6. Vincent’s Slight Uninterrupted Thoughts

_**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸**_

**A/N: Hey guys. Kuro once more. Sorry for the long interval. I have been busy. Ever since the start of the new quarter, my life's been nothing more then chaos and havoc. Ugh. And I can't imagine Reiko's chaotic life. Her school follows the trimester system. This makes it worse, as she's finishing off her final project/exhibition/exams. I can only sympathize with her. **

**But here's Reiko's Section:**

_**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸**_

_Reiko's Room—_

_Hey guys, Reiko here. As you heard from Kuro, I've been busy. Presenting a presentation on Partial Birth Abortion, and dammit, it's hard! The pictures I have aren't exactly meant for the weak of heart, seriously, they're gross. But anyways, I hope Kuro's writing has been good, I haven't been able to edit this chapter as of yet. I'll do so when I have the time. _

_Well I can bitch about my life, or I can just let you continue to the story. Of course, I don't want to waste anymore of your time here! So ciao ._

_**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸**_

**Well, Kuro once more. I have a question. Is there a way to put up pictures on the profile, Reiko finished drawing a few weird pictures that have our profiles. I was wondering whether there's a URL or something like that.**

**I could do it myself, but I need to ask someone. Don't want a pathetic URL link to the pictures, blech. Well, anyways, onward.**

_**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸**_

Disclaimer: FF9 and FF7 are not mine. NEVER MINE.

_**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸**_

**Chapter IV.**

**Part I. **

**Vincent's Slight Uninterrupted Thoughts.**

_**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸**_

He followed behind the group, placing a distance between himself and them enabled him to have them all in his sights, in case something happened again. But the others, or rather, Zidane, continued to peek from the corner of their eyes towards him. He ignored it.

---

Exiting the Caverns caused Vincent to almost gasp as warm air wrapped around his figure. He stopped himself from doing so, and continued to walk. Soon, he realized that the group had in fact stopped, sitting on a set of stones placed in a formation meant to surround a fireplace. The three who had just awoken did look slightly aware, yet, they looked like they were going to collapse. Zidane however showed the more severe signs of exhaustion, which he was able to somewhat mask, to an extent of course. The boy took out the map, and rolled it out on a larger flat stone.

It was taking awhile, and Vincent thought it was best to rest his eyes. The intensity of the light within the caverns was greater because of the ice's constant refraction of light. He sat down on one of the stones, and let his eyes rest. However, his ears were still open, listening.

"We got through the Caverns, now there should be a village nearby. The Village of Dali is also supposed to have a cargo-ship stop. From there, we can go to Lindblum like you wanted, right Garnet?"

"Ah, why yes Zidane. We must make haste, urgent news must be sent!" Only now did Vincent realize how frantic the Princess' voice seemed to be. Despite the sores within his eyes, he opened them to search for the village.

It was small, quaint, and of course, resembled that of a village of rural origins. And as Zidane had said, the only way this village could possibly acquire the necessities needed were from farming or cargo. Either one, and if there wasn't any of both, the village would have died off long ago.

"Alright then! Let's get going! We can hitch a night at the Inn there. Sounds good?" Murmurs answered Zidane's excited attitude. Indeed, a bed would be awaiting the party. He had forgotten how mortals were in need of rest. For him, he chose when to sleep, exhaustion didn't really affect his body, thanks to the mutations that were arranged within his genes.

Well, not the bed. He didn't really need that much sleep. But he did enjoy sitting outside, watching the moon and starry night.

---

Vincent's thoughts were cut.

---

"Zidane . . . do you mind if I examine your weapon?" The Princess came forth, her eyes holding a mischievous glimmer. Vincent stood weary, awaiting, his eyes remaining on the Princess. Those eyes then moved to Zidane, who looked weary as well. But such beauty can manipulate man's will.

"Uh . . . sure thing Garnet." He handed the dagger by the metal edge, allowing her to hold it by the hilt.

They watched as Garnet slid her gloved fingers over the smooth surface, she began walking, her eyes reflecting the sharp edge.

"What is this weapon called?"

"Well, it can been seen as a short sword, a knife, or a . . ."

"Please, be specific."

"Well, it's a dagger."

"A dagger . . . hm . . ." She tossed it up, causing her knight guardian to cry in alarm. Vincent would have as well, okay, perhaps he'd just make a move to stop the dagger from falling, if not for the confidence he saw in her eyes, as well as the hands that made the calm notion to let the dagger land upon her palm, **before **clamping her fingers around the hilt. "I do believe that it is best for me to be called by . . . a different name."

"Princess!"

"Steiner." Steiner looked at his liege, and saw her serious eyes, and her serious tone silenced him. "You must refrain from calling my by my formal name. Princess Garnet Til Alexandros must be hidden. I must go under a new . . ."

"Codename?" Vincent suggested. All eyes were upon him. Garnet looked confused by the word, the others as well.

"Code . . . name?"

"It is not a real name. A name that is used on a mission or a name used to hide your identity. It is but a temporary farce." Garnet's face lit up at Vincent's definition for the word.

"That seems fine. Then I shall go by the codename . . . Dagger." She flipped the dagger once more, catching it expertly, this time she had grabbed it by the hilt in its quick revolutions. Vincent saw a small smile escape her lips. How ironic. The most beautiful and rumored princess had the very skills and potential of an assassin, or rather, a Turk. Turk, he hadn't used that word for quite the while. Vincent saw Steiner clutch his chest, over dramatizing the worry and panic for the Princess, when, he should have known by now that the Princess was skillful for that part.

"Alright G—I mean, Dagger." Zidane smiled at this as he bowed to her. She giggled.

"Yes Zidane. Shall we now depart for the village?" And this made Zidane's face screw up. "What's wrong?"

"Well . . . Dagger. You see, the way you speak . . . it's too formal, too prestigious. I think you need to learn the common tongue."

"Preposterous! The Princess cannot mingle with such—such commoners like that! Her title establishes her to remain loyal to the tongue of her ancestors!" The knight was jumping up and down, causing a familiar headache to sharpen in Vincent's mind.

Only now did he notice that the loudness of his voice was similar to the dark tall and bulky man with the machine-gun artillery appendage. Although his vocabulary rooted out the words of profanity, the very attitude and feel from the proud man was one in the same. He could only wonder if perhaps the personalities of his comrades were similar to the personalities of those he knew long ago. But thoughts were gone as he drew back his scowl behind the collar of his cape. He sighed, shaking his head.

"If you wish for her to be captured, then let her speak her tongue." The knight stopped, staring at the vampiric-man. Vincent sighed, once more, he needed to explain, as the man seemed denser then the usual man. "Princess . . . Dagger is an important figurehead of the kingdom. Lone heir to the throne, she shall be targeted by others craving for power, or by those who wish to overthrow the monarchy which you possess. And if anything . . . unfortunate happens, we ourselves will be responsible. You will be responsible if you continue to call her Princess." He pointed at Steiner. Then, he pointed at Garnet, now appointed Dagger. "She shall be responsible for her capture if she does not learn to adapt to this new change." And finally, he pointed at himself. "And we shall be responsible if any one of us leak out any sort of information that will prove fatal." Vincent looked at Zidane. "Is that not the reason, Tribal?" Vincent was wondering why he was voicing his opinion so much. Perhaps he was irritated.

Zidane nodded. "Yeah, though I wasn't going to go that far indepth. Heh, thanks Vince, the ever introspective vampire!" Vincent rolled his eyes at the nickname, as well as the imaginative figure Zidane referred him to.

"Alright then, I will . . . try?"

"See, you're alright doing it!" Zidane gave a thumbs up to the Princess. The Princess smiled, already knowing that notion to be a positive one. "Alright, who wants to sleep? I want to!"

They began walking down the steep cliff-side path, and strangely, Vincent was right behind Vivi. Vivi at times would turn back, his usual wide yellow orb eyes would be squinted in excitement, or they'd be slightly opened, showing his fatigue. But he mostly showed signs of relief.

"Wow, we're going to be able to sleep in a bed!" Vincent smiled beneath his cloak, and nodded his head, allowing Vivi to continue to his thoughts.

---

Now back to Vincent's thoughts.

---

Looking at Vivi, Vincent found himself thinking of the Black Waltz. The Black Waltz . . . he couldn't help but feel disturbed by the words of the Black Waltz.

**--------------------------------------------**

_**I—THE BLACK WALTZ CANNOT POSSIBLY BE COMPARED TO A MERE FAILURE!!!!**_

**--------------------------------------------**

And Vivi, what exactly was Vivi? He had never seen a creature like him, nor head of anything like it. And it had been a long time since he had seen someone draw from the black magical arts as well. It was believed by these magicians of Gaia's time that black magic could only be brought forth by a person "dark" in personality and value. It was only the personality that drew this affinity to black magic.

Vincent looked at Cerberus within the holster, the one that held the combination of black AND white magic, their abilities hidden. He smirked.

One could only learn white, black, red, and blue. No one has ever learned any more than one of those. But then again, they never truly thought of learning more than one specific art.

His eyes were on Vivi's back once more.

The Black Waltz was wrong. Unlike the fixated Black Waltz, Vivi already showed signs of growth, adaptation, and mental development. He wasn't sure about the physical development, but definitely mental development. He was far more mature than life dictated him to be, and to be able to invoke the black arts meant that he needed a great amount of mental concentration in order to at least initiate the process. He was able to invoke, initiate, and carry out the spells he knew. This was more then impressive, and the power behind the attacks showed it.

If he was able to calm himself during battle, his power would multiply exponentially, and if he could learn some defense with the staff, he could perhaps become a more powerful mage then he would be destined to be.

And Zidane.

The short encounter Zidane had with the Sealion was indeed short, however . . . the boy showed unbelievable potential when he called forth his limit. It was something that he had never seen before, and the transformation.

It wasn't a metamorphosis like his limit, but it was a transformation, a change in not only the outward appearances, but also the change in emotions as well. He didn't know what made Zidane transform like that, but whatever made him change must have had a pretty strong effect on him.

Emotion, it could be that Zidane felt threatened by the presence of the Sealion, or he could have realized that the others within his party were in danger, bringing forth the adrenaline transformation.

Vincent put those thoughts aside. Those thoughts could be useful for another time. Now they were entering the village.

_**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸**_

Night fell. All were too tired to eat and slept immediately in their beds. Stuffed mattresses and fluffy pillows only made it more tempting. Bodies heavy with exhaustion fell onto soft beds, their minds wondering in dreams of flight.

But unlike those beings, Vincent laid upon the thatch rooftop of the Inn, his eyes staring at the single moon bathed in sapphire. He raised the claw above, letting the sapphire light change the tint of his monstrous limb.

It had been so long ago, yet, the memories of those moments remained fresh in his mind. The eerie voices that were so monotonic, the glaring lights that gave no mercy to his eyes; the prodding instruments, needles, liquids, they all had no sympathy for him. They saw him as a mere test subject, hoping to find the perfect weapon.

And in a way, they did.

However, the weapon did have a conscious, and still had a mind humane enough to disobey orders if ever given them. And so more experiments were done on the weapon. More torture, more tearing, more implantation. He remembered the operation to replace his arm.

They had ripped his arm off, no anesthetics, nothing to dull the pain. They did not even allow him the sanctuary of the unconscious mind, shocking him every time he showed signs of doing so. His screams were unheard and useless in the dark chambers of the strange lab. And the arm of strange metallic composure was installed, from the bleeding gory socket, to the very tips of the claw-like nails. He remembered the pain from that specific time, his body spasms and jerks, the tears that were being fought back during the long, dull hours of the torturous operation. And then they realized the nerves were not fully attached.

And tore it off, causing him to scream once more.

They repeated the procedure once more, not caring that his body was even more sensitive to the pain.

But wait, why would they care? He was after all a test subject.

A failed test subject, from what their notes had said.

'**_Humans . . . can be cruel. I may fit the image of the demon . . . but humans . . . are the true images of our hopeful persona.' _**The voice Vincent heard was calm, yet, very disturbed. Vincent had found that Chaos experienced the dreams as well. As his consciousness was the one laced with his own, it would only be possible for the entity to know of the memories of his life, and the nightmares that he had experienced.

He pushed his upper body from the roof, his eyes looking at the moon. But his mind went to converse the inner demon.

'_They live, they sin, and die. Humans are mortal, and humans are allowed to make mistakes.' _

'_**What does that make you?'**_

'_I have sinned for too long, my sins are too deep, too dark, impossible to cleanse. My path is my redemption, this life of eternity . . . is my punishment.'_

'**_And what of this journey?' _**Vincent sighed, shaking his head at the demon's question.

'_Your question is vague, irrelevant, not relating to your former question.' _He heard the demon chuckle.

'**_You may see it one day . . . One day . . .' _**Vincent felt Chaos leave his mind at peace. He laid back on the rooftop's surface, a soft groan escaped his lips.

He laid the claw on his face, hoping that perhaps the memories would one day disapear, but suddenly, realized the very hand was already slicing into the flesh. He pulled it away.

Crimson flowed down his forehead, dripping from the tip of his nose and his chin. A bit dribbled over his lips, and he tasted the liquid. Taste of copper, but he felt no disgust. He had after all drank his blood during those painful times when his throat would go dry, in need of a liquid of sorts to cool and moisten the caverns.

He wiped the blood from his face, already feeling the skin closing. The perks of the mutations allowed faster healing, but he would trade anything to at least become human once more.

He pulled out a specific materia orb, and replaced the Barrier materia in his bangle. Closing his eyes, he invoked the power from the orb.

And darkness finally came.

And for once, his dreams were of nothing, and were made of nothing, allowing some peace to his soul. But it was only a temporary escape, his sins still in need to return to force him to remember those times.

It was his redemption.

_**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸**_

**Screaming . . .**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Pain . . .**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Cries . . . of . . . help?**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Shaking his head, he looked about. Ghostly green miasma surrounded his body. Vincent felt nostalgic as he floated there. **

**The soft glow of the green light was nice, his eyes didn't hurt as it filled his vision. But soon, a single sound began emanating within the miasma.**

"**_V-i-n . . ." _**

**His eyes squinted, trying to recognize the voice.**

"**_Vin—nie . . ."_**

**Was that . . . it couldn't be!**

"_**VINNIE!!!" **_

**NO!!!!  
**

_**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸**_

Vincent eyes slowly opened, but were wide. His crimson irises almost shook, at realizing the sound, no, the person behind the voice.

Damn dream. Damn ninja. Damn hyperness of the thief, who more then likely began triggering memories of her annoyance.

Torture, mutilation, those dreams were tolerable. But . . . **her** . . . no. Her voice, her ebbing energy, the damn annoying nickname . . .

Now THAT, was something that could not be tolerated.

He just couldn't stand the girl. When it was her time to die, her face still held the energy that irritated Vincent to his very core. And before she released her last breathe, a giggle had passed through her ancient throat, causing Vincent to picture her in her prime, before reverting back once more.

**Damn her.**

He then realized that it was bright and sunny, but it was too cool for his body to notice. His body clock had been thrown off. Probably because of the mist that loomed through the village. But unlike the dark murky color the bottom lands had, the upper lands' mist was a light grey, almost a white.

_**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸**_

He pushed himself from his sitting position, and jumped down, landing silently. He looked about. And found it very odd.

This was a village, so there was supposed to be people, correct?

And it was too quiet. The sound of the playing children faded as they ran further away from the village. So it was quiet.

Well, except for the sound of the chocobos.

His eyes looked towards the direction of the squawks, but found none of the yellow fluffed up balls of energy. But as he stepped forward, the squawking was louder than before.

He came across a pen, most likely the chocobos were meant to be flocked there. Unless the chocobos were ghosts, then he'd have no other conclusions to the continuous annoying sounds that echoed in the air.

Suddenly, he felt the impulse to look down, and found a pipe of brass sticking out of the growing bunches of straw.

A brass pipe.

In a chocobo pen?

He heard a squawk once more, but now, he found that it was coming from the piping. And years, no, millenniums of knowledge pounded his mind instantly, an answer already brewing in the back parts of his ancient thoughts.

It was possible that there was a generator in the underground parts of the village, possibly providing water. Another possibility was that there was a manufacturing spot beneath the ground, and was the beginning of an industrial trade in the small rural village. That could only explain the emptiness of the village, and the lack of discipline in the playfulness of the children.

But suddenly, a scream.

Then screams.

He recognized the fear in the screams and ran towards them, knowing quite well who they were. Their voices were too high to be that of grown men and women.

The children.

_**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸**_

"Please! Leave them be, they have nothing to do with me!!!" The Princess was on her knees, pleading, her hair frayed from running. Her soft brown eyes were frantically shaking, staring at the sight before them.

A tall, lanky being floated before them, one that wore a robe of rich dark blue and violet. The flaring fibers around the edges were ragged and torn apart, creating a powerful feeling around the being. Giant wings that held raven-like feathers flapped gracefully behind the being. Darkness masked the true identity of the person, the cruel crescent-yellow eyes truly made them gasp.

Steiner felt his gut drop seeing the being, and his eyes hesitantly moved to look at Vivi. Could "Master" Vivi know of this being? Could he possibly . . . even be the enemy? But the sight his eyes saw told him wrong. Instead of familiarity, he found surprise, and instead of the traitorous eyes he had expected, he found fear, and confusion.

Vivi's own orb-like eyes widened, and the others around him could hear him hyperventilating, and could feel the boy trembling. Even the staff in his hands was shaking, showing the obvious fear ebbing off him.

Zidane growled, knowing that the scenes and memories that were now Vivi's were never meant to be. Seeing this . . . thing before the boy only made things worse for him. He wished he could do something, but the children.

The children.

The children stopped their screams, all trembling in the presence of the being. The black mage's eyes curled as it took in the fear, soaking in it.

"The mission I was given, was to retrieve you, and to return you to the kingdom of Alexandria. The Queen is disappointed by your actions." This caught the Princess's breath, but the person didn't stop there. "And I see the failure of a Waltz has done no good. He was supposed to incapacitate you at the very least. Failure, yet another failure, such as this one." Vivi instinctive cringed as the being glared at him. "But before I introduce myself, let me dispose of these . . . pests."

"HAVE YOU NO HONOR FIEND?!?!" Steiner burst, his eyes bulging, something that was supposed to be impossible for the small eyed man. "Are you really human?!?"

What he said certainly pissed off the being. Infuriated, it raised its claw-covered hands to the sky, its inhuman eyes slit.

"Do . . . not . . . compare me . . . with mere mortals such as yourselves!!! If I was indeed mortal, then I would feel hesitation, to do this." A curled eye widened. "Unfortunate to you, I HOLD NO SUCH HESITATION!!"

They heard crackling power emerge from the mage as it brought its hand down, electrical waves sparking from his hands.

"MAY THE POWERS OF THE DARKNESS OVERBIND ALL, DARKNESS ERADICATES, LIGHTNING TO ALL!! **THUNDER!!!!**" The voice boomed into the air, and the clouds condensed above them. Lightning danced like snakes in the thickness of the darkening masses of clouds.

"No!" All turned to the smaller black mage, who knew. "He's going to—"

It was too late. All gasped as the sound of clashing swords emanated through the air, and hot bursting light shot down, jagged and ferocious. The children screamed as they realized the light's true course.

The Black Waltz's eyes remained on the children, intending to see the bodies fly, intending to watch them tear apart, bit by bit.

Upon being borne, the being was given instructions. To retrieve the Princess.

However.

There were no strings. It could obliterate millions in its way, but it will only follow its initial instruction. Nothing else and nothing more. And for reasons unknown, the being, or rather, the predecessor of the Black Waltz did this, it felt no remorse, no hesitance, no horrific revelation as the lightning got closer to the children.

In fact, if its mouth was visible, it would curl into a wicked smile.

---

"**Magic Barrier**."

---

A voice . . .

A voice spoke with vindication . . . bold, clear, and monotonic within the light. The blinding white light from the Thunder spell dispersed, and overlapping waves of crystal blue softly went into view. The Black Waltz's heir, fascinated, came closer, almost touching it with a gloved hand.

But something disrupted the wave-like currents of the barrier. A claw of gold stretched outward. Surprised, the Waltz flew back, hissing.

From the claw, the barrier broke away, disappearing into the wind, revealing a man cloaked in blood red, the cloak itself creating a shield for the children to hide behind.

And for those familiar with the man, called his name.

"**VINCENT!!" **

_**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸**_

**A/N: And so ends another chapter. Sorry guys, no action for now. Of course, you'll be expecting A LOT of action in the next chapter. But here's the Review Reply Stop! I hope I was able to answer everyone's questions, or rather continue the conversations from there . . .**

_**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸**_

**REVIEW REPLY STOP.**

**J.: **Hey J. Yeah, I know, she can kick your ass XD. But anyways, she doesn't want a boyfriend because she's complaining about the stupidity of the majority of them. And the other small minority of nice boys, she's friends with. Don't worry, she sees you as one of the minority boys (XD). And thanks for reading it.

Oh, and Reiko says hi!

**Shadewanderer: **Actually, it wasn't intentional. Only after that day did I notice that I did update on his birthday, how awesome! AND, we ate ice cream on the day too, so in a way, we were celebrating . . . creepy. Oh well, perhaps Reiko knew, because she's the one who popped in with the ice cream sundaes in hand.**  
**

**Kazua**It's interesting. I know. Also, there may be some interaction. But that's a MAY BE. Also, there is another fanfic that is quite interesting. It's called **The Gunslinger** by **Nataku's Wrath.** He and I have been in contact, and it portrays Vincent's true loner attitude.

**charles ho**Yeah, and the inspiration was rather odd as well. You know, I'm going to tell you the greatest story in the world!

Alright, maybe NOT that far.

It first started one night. Reiko's typing her fanfic, and I'm reading some manga that I just have to read. I fell asleep while she was working. Then for some strange reason, I was watching the scenes that I'm writing, you know, in the graphics from FF7 Advent Children. God, it was awesome. So now I'm portraying these images through the words I connect to create my story. Reiko is a very visual person, so when she read the story, she was able to picture the very movie-setting sort of graphics for the story within her head.

It's strange, we're both very visual, she's just very VERY visual, and she was able to smooth out my story as well.

She may suck at listening, but the way she weaves her stories without training is amazing. And she told me that I was able to do it as well. Of course, I didn't believe her, until now.

So without her help, the story wouldn't be as good as it was. So I am forever grateful for Reiko's help.

And as for the character who resembles Vincent the most . . . actually, I don't really know. Perhaps Freya. Her beloved Sir Fratley is in a way lost, and she forever wanders the lands, looking for him. And when she does, it is sad. But there is also the man known as Amarant. He's the guy who's more of a loner, and is also a vigilante man as well.

In all, it's hard to say, each character is different. So you can't really compare the characters from different Final Fantasy games, it's like comparing a circle to a square. So yeah.

**KADavid**The four Gs, awesome! I'm glad that I received this review! Kudos for the originality.

**RedHerring1412**Remember, I did explain it in my reply. Also, if you need help, just contact me through my email ArturiaI . . . don't know . . . wait, I do. Then again, I wouldn't tell you X3. Just wait till later, alright?

**PhoenixCharmer116****: The following is an action response scene to PhoenixCharmer116's action review scene.**

_--Reiko walks in, sees Hojo's smoking body, streams of blood spurting out. She brings up a hammer, aka Mallet-sama 3000 and 1. _

_3000 **AND** 1.--_

_Reiko: Can I kill him?_

_--PhoenixCharmer AND Vincent look at Reiko w/ wide eyes. Both inch away. Kuro meanwhile walks towards Hojo, tapping him with a foot.--_

_Kuro: Reiko, the guy's dead, you don't need to mutilate him anymore. Besides, he's completely hideous, don't wanna make the floor ugly, now do you?_

_--Reiko sighs, and somehow sends the giant hammer of destruction away.--_

_Reiko: I guess. Alright. But seriously, don't you think he needs to be a TEENSY, WEENSY, bit SMASHED???_

_--Kuro shakes his head, looking at PhoenixChamer and Vincent.--_

_Kuro: I do not believe it is wise to let them see your "other" side Reiko. Besides, we need to end this reply._

_Reiko: Oh, okay. _

_--Vincent now walks up, sighing.--_

_Vincent: It does seem that Hojo is going to be out of commission for the rest of the time being. Perhaps I can finally have some peace and--_

_--PhoenixCharmer slams her body into Vincent's, causing him to fly from the scene. Kuro and Reiko watch as Vincent squirms and escapes, smoothly gliding away from his greatest fear, the fangirl.--_

_PhoenixCharmer: Vincent!!! Come back! My voodoo doll's useless, I need a stress reliever!!_

_Vincent: I do not wish to lose any more oxygen from my lungs, thank you miss. However, I shall excuse myself._

_--Vincent and PhoenixCharmer disappear. Kuro and Reiko are now alone.--_

_Kuro: Well, that's was interesting. Perhaps a very interactive review, ne, Reiko-chan?_

_Reiko: Yeah, surprises me how fast PhoenixCharmer can run, and how Vincent almost seems to fly. And he's not in his metamorphosis form. Oh well._

_Kuro: Well, that's all for today. But if you wish to continue this scene PhoenixCharmer116, please continue w/ your next review!_

**KumikoAnoriko**bows Thanks a lot Kumiko Anoriko! I most appreciate it. I am writing the second part as we speak.

**mystik: **Ah, hello mystik. Reiko has rewritten and reposted her story. It is now called **Haku : Rebirth**. And yes, he enjoys the facts that he has a now ample supply of bullets. And I'm happy as well. But he'll more then likely only use these bullets when facing giant creatures and monsters, not other humanly beings. It'll cause great trouble if he does. And suspicion.

And as I repeat, Reiko's story is **Haku : Rebirth. There is a space between HAKU and :, and then another space between : and REBIRTH.**

**Lord Makura**Of course, it'll be gory. I received your PM, a lot of enthusiasm was felt from it. And yes, I believe that it'll be best for Vincent to have the Chaos form from Dirge of Cerberus

XD

I mean come ON, this is VINCENT we're talking about, THE bad-ass has got to be BAD-ASS!!!

**Yuleen75**And I have written it! I'm glad you enjoyed the battle, and as I said before in my previous reviews, I had imagined and watched this scene within my mind.

**Nataku's Wrath**I know about the Free Energy, however, I don't think that Zidane would just yell, "**FREE ENERGY!!**" and release the attack. In the movie AC, they didn't really scream out their limit breaks (Cloud and Tifa specifically). So I don't believe that it'd be right to have them yell it out. It's like they're drawing the power from within themselves. And we just recently read the newest chapter of your story. God, you really hit the bullet on the mark. You portrayed our argumental selves, really, you did. Man, it's like this, my eyes:

O-O

Hol-E Shit.

Seriously man, that was cool for you to do that! And love how the Priest just jumps on the machina powered machinery, lol! Totally hypocrite XD.

Well, keep up your story!

And yes, as I asked, I hope that I can make you a special character in my own story. Please PM your response in the future!

**yllom21**Heh, thanks. I believe that Vincent would think that last line. And also, I'm glad you like the fighting scene, although the ending of the battle was sort of . . . anti-climatic. But it makes it all the more fun XD.

**Vince Fanatic: **Chiyah man, to you too! I'm glad you enjoyed it. I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well!

**Aldalena**Like I said before, I didn't know that it was his birthday TILL the day after. But Reiko did buy me the sundaes. She didn't even know about the 50 review mark until AFTER we were eating. So I'm wandering about that. Hmm . . . perhaps she knew this from the start, and went to buy it to commemorate Vincent's birthday. She is a Vincent fanatic after all.

**Firehedgehog**Thanks sweetie, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Heh, I don't have any money to buy the FF9 soundtrack, it'd be awesome though XD!

**Inui's bastard love-child**Ah, thanks. Short, to the point, love reviews like this one. Of course, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**ranma hibiki**Of course being cryptic is fun. I'm always like that with Reiko, and she's like that back, so we're amused and pissed at one another at the same time! And yes, the moogle did get frozen by the mutated walrus

**Sirius123**Heh, yes . . . and I was updating this when you were thinking of it . . . how bizarre . . . lol

Perhaps I have been reading your thoughts, especially when you're reading these very words MY MIND WILL GRAB YOUR BRAIN AND SQUISH IT INTO NOTHINGNESS!!!

Oh, my apologizes, my sanity has been slipping lately. Perhaps I need more rest.

But yeah, I did update it on Vincent's birthday. Though I didn't know. But I think Reiko did, as she gave me the sundae on the 13th, when I had just FINISHED the chapter.

She's a mind reader, she's invading my thoughts, ahh!!!

O-O

Heh, just joking. But yeah, it is quite a strange coincidence.

_**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸**_

**Well, Kuro now once more. I will continue to write, I love writing! But I must go, Reiko's in need of a research partner. And I think I need a smoke. **

**O-o **

**What? I can't smoke? Well, I only do it when I'm stressed, so no worries there. Glad Reiko doesn't, if she did, she'd be a chain smoker, ugh. Don't want that.**

**But I must go now. Until the next chapter. If there are any further questions, you can ask in a reply, a PM, or just email me at H.**


	7. A II, No, III Encounter

_**A/N: Hello. This is Kuro o oh ho ho!! Sorry, had to see if it worked, and it did. Anyways, I'm here to tell you about my life as of this moment.**_

_**I'm naturally acing my classes.**_

_**Reiko's partially struggling with hard-ass teachers. She always gets teachers who are on the informative and introspective side. Heh. And the fact that she doesn't bring her cassette recorder doesn't f-in help at all. Silly auditory dyslexic girl!!! **_

_**XD**_

_**J., a friend of mine's happy about the profile caricature that Reiko drew for him. **_

_**XD**_

_**And my brother's been a pain, as he has snuck into my room and stole my iPod. He must return it. I NEED it. Seriously, boredom's something I truly loathe. **_

_**And idiots.**_

_**XD**_

_**Well, here's Reiko's section, enjoy!**_

_**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸**_

_**Reiko's Section:**_

_Hello! Reiko's here!! Anyways, as Kuro said, life's been crappy as of far. I'm planning on posting some of my silly cartoonish profiles of Kuro and J.T. I might add some of the other profiles I made! I'm just proud that none of them were made on the computer XD. _

_But well, hope you're all enjoying life itself! Ciao!_

_**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸**_

_**Kuro once more. Well, I'm here to warn you something. I'm making sure that Vincent's not too badass in battle at the moment. I need the normal FF9 crew to strengthen themselves before Vincent truly takes a good role in the story. Just warning you!**_

_**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸**_

_**Disclaimer: FF7 nor FF9 are mine.**_

_**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸**_

_Previously Read From the Last Chapter . . ._

_**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸**_

"_MAY THE POWERS OF THE DARKNESS OVERBIND ALL, DARKNESS ERADICATES, LIGHTNING TO ALL!! **THUNDER!!!!**" The voice boomed into the air, and the clouds condensed above them. Lightning danced like snakes in the thickness of the darkening masses of clouds. _

"_No!" All turned to the smaller black mage, who knew. "He's going to—" _

_It was too late. All gasped as the sound of clashing swords emanated through the air, and hot bursting light shot down, jagged and ferocious. The children screamed as they realized the light's true course. _

_The Black Waltz's eyes remained on the children, intending to see the bodies fly, intending to watch them tear apart, bit by bit. _

_Upon being borne, the being was given instructions. To retrieve the Princess._

_However._

_There were no strings. It could obliterate millions in its way, but it will only follow its initial instruction. Nothing else and nothing more. And for reasons unknown, the being, or rather, the predecessor of the Black Waltz did this, it felt no remorse, no hesitance, no horrific revelation as the lightning got closer to the children. _

_In fact, if its mouth was visible, it would curl into a wicked smile. _

_---_

"_**Magic Barrier**."_

_---_

_A voice . . ._

_A voice spoke with vindication . . . bold, clear, and monotonic within the light. The blinding white light from the Thunder spell dispersed, and overlapping waves of crystal blue softly went into view. The Black Waltz's heir, fascinated, came closer, almost touching it with a gloved hand. _

_But something disrupted the wave-like currents of the barrier. A claw of gold stretched outward. Surprised, the Waltz flew back, hissing. _

_From the claw, the barrier broke away, disappearing into the wind, revealing a man cloaked in blood red, the cloak itself creating a shield for the children to hide behind. _

_And for those familiar with the man, called his name._

"_**VINCENT!!" **_

_**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸**_

Chapter IV.

A II., No, III. Encounter.

_**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸**_

Hearing his name, Vincent nodded, before looking down at the children. His voice still had a scary, but assuring tone to it, making the children calm, and yet, shiver in his wake. "Go."

The children scurried away, Vincent blocking the Black Waltz's path to them. The Black Waltz showed some surprise, before calming itself down.

"Hmph. For once there is a prominent magic user. And as the pests have departed, allow me to introduce myself." The Black Waltz got into a ready position, its two claw-like hands up. "I am the Black Waltz II."

Vincent raised an eyebrow. His ears told him that the others were beginning to run closer in hopes to draw a bigger advantage in the incoming battle. But his attention was still on the Black Waltz **II**. He sighed.

"Another Black Waltz? Perhaps you'll live up to your name, Black Waltz . . . II."

"Hmph. So you fought and killed the first." Vincent heard the being crack its knuckles, if it had any, before glaring at him. "It pains me to see that you can only use white magic!" Black Waltz II brought a hand forward, unleashing a ball of fire.

Vincent felt a tingling sensation behind him, and made no notion to move. "There is no need to move . . ." He began feeling cool wind swirling about his body, a spell was going to erupt.

"Frosty Wind, Endless Ice, I call upon your power!! **BLIZZARD!!**" The spell was shorter, but Vincent felt a greater amount of power behind it. Shards of Ice jotted down in front of Vincent, ending the FIRE spell's course. The fire and ice combined to create mist.

Out of the mist came Vivi, whose hands held the staff of wood. He had stabbed it within the ground, as if trying to invoke the deepest parts of his mental reserves for the attack. He was huffing, most likely feeling a bit shaky from taking in so much power all at once. But it worked, and Vincent was unharmed. Vincent gave a smirk, and nodded in approval. The black mage took notice, but his eyes went back to the Black Waltz II. He could already see the child recovering from the powerful invokement.

"The child has more then enough power to compensate for our . . . lacking of offensive magic." Vincent turned away, his cloak behind him. "And your opponent is not just one . . ." At that moment, Zidane pierced from the floating cloak's wake, his daggers now unsheathed, a battlecry released as he came forward. Steiner sprinted towards the Black Waltz II as well. Vincent turned back once more, allowing full sight. He brought up his claw of a hand, and spread the fingers out. His eyes glared at the Black Waltz, which was now readying a spell. "But five."

Vincent stood beside the Princess, whose eyes were constantly darting to one person to the other. The two, Zidane and Steiner, were attacking in front, while Vivi was in the lower ranks, shouting out spells.

-

"YAAAA!!!" Steiner charged in, sword in hand. He was indeed the powerhouse, as he charged in. Fire spells, as well as Blizzard spells were bombarded on the knight, but his armor, as well as his broad body allowed him to continue his charge. A sideward slash did nothing however. More then likely the wings provided the speed the Black Waltz II was in need of.

However, this went without compensation, as Zidane slipped from behind and kicked the Black Waltz II, a cheeky grin on his face. The Black Waltz II almost stumbled in the air, but spun around quickly, swiping a claw at the boy. Zidane ducked and shot a hand within the robes of the mage. The mage's eyes widened as Zidane gave a cheeky smile and flipped away, a crumpled up hat within his hand.

Zidane made a rude gesture to the Black Waltz, who blinked at it. Zidane smiled. "NOW VIVI!!" The thief shouted out.

The black mage child nodded, mumbling the finishing words for his incantation. "**BLIZZARD!!**" Shards of ice shot at the Black Waltz II. The Black Waltz II dodged, but not without receiving minimal damage.

A shard hit a second of the right wing, causing the being to hiss. It stumbled slightly, trying to adjust to the sudden weight change. And for some strange reason, Steiner was there to charge at the Black Waltz II once more. This time, he swung, but its course was interrupted.

The Black Waltz II's eyes glared at the sword being swung down, and with swift hands, caught the hands behind it. He twisted them, causing Steiner's weight to be thrown off, the knight crashed to the ground, grunting upon impact.

"Insolent mortal! Receive punishment!!" A hand was raised, a flaming orb collecting within. Steiner groaned from the crushing fall, and took no notice.

"Dammit Rusty!!! Get out of the way!!" Zidane shot in, forcing his body to become a torpedo in the air. He wrapped his arms around the Black Waltz's waist and tackled him down. But the fire spell singed his bare shoulder. The 2nd degree burns made him hiss as he rolled away, shielding the sensitive area. Tapping it made him cringe and shake from the sharp repetitious pains. But at the moment, Dagger saw his distress and began her incantation, flurries of white light floated around her as she deepened in concentration. The white mage's feelings embedded within the spell, strengthening it as it gathered energy.

"**Cure!**" Dagger cried out, her powers aiding Zidane, slowly healing the dead skin and cooked muscles, healing tendrils and strands, making it whole. Soon, Zidane swung his arm, making sure that it was 100 percent usable. Smiling, he gave a wave to Dagger.

"Thanks Dagger!" Dagger gave a nod to Zidane, whose eyes then turned back to the battle.

-

But upon Zidane's turn, Dagger's eyes lost their bright glint. A deep, empty sigh was released, causing Vincent to notice the change in the girl's breathing, and now overbearing sorrow.

"Why can I not do anything . . ." Vincent turned to the girl, who barely said this after releasing a cure spell to Zidane.

"As there are those who fight close. . ." Garnet, now Dagger, stopped, and for a second, kept her ears honed on him. "There are also those who fight from afar. Young Vivi is a long distance fighter . . . and you are a long distance fighter as well, and a supporter. Your role in battle is just as significant as the final blow."

"B—but how?"

Vincent looked at her, his two eyes on her, making her freeze. Vincent didn't like the fact that he was talking WAY more than he should, but it was necessary for the time being. These . . . novices, or rather, greenhorns, were in need of advice from someone experienced.

-

Very experienced.

-

He was after all teaching her something very important, and perhaps vital for her life on the battlefield. And unlike many warriors and fighters, this girl was not meant to fight up close and . . . at them, as they say. The air around her invoked peace and sensitivity, and there was nothing of the coldness that a fighter needed to draw upon in the brink of battle.

"There are those who fight . . . and those who heal . . . without any healer within the ranks . . . the fighter shall meet his, or her demise as quickly as they have entered the field. They have been trained to fight, but not to support. Unless you have both abilities, then you will be outrageously defeated. As Zidane, Steiner, and Vivi fight to protect you, you and perhaps I, will be there to provide the support they are in need of when time begins to thin . . ." Vincent brought his arm forth, and allowed the energy to gather. The materia orbs **Barrier** and **All** began to glow within the bangle. "Fight if you must, but fight from where you are most powerful in. The you must be strongest in battle, to survive." Vincent's eyes almost emanated with power, liquid fire pouring from them. "**Magic Barrier. Spread.**"

Blue light surrounded them all. Zidane took a second to feel the glow disappear, before smirking, before running back into the battle.

"**Fire!**!" The Black Waltz launched a barrage of flames at the blonde. Vivi counterattacked with a Blizzard spell, nullifying the majority of the flames. But there were still barrages of the flames that were still aimed at the blonde.

Dagger was going to cry out in panic when she saw Zidane hurling himself into the barrage of flames, but she noticed the smirk on the boy's face.

Suddenly, the bluish glow around the thief's body crystallized, almost brightening as it made contact with the flames. And as Zidane passed through the flames, he exited the barrage with only a few burns on his body. The crystallized sapphire shield around his body shattered upon the exiting of the fiery wall, but it had proven its use. The thief showed no signs of cringing as he threw a dagger at the Black Waltz. The Black Waltz, taken by surprise had no time to move out of the way. Instead, it slapped the spinning dagger to the side, but in doing so, the glove was sliced, and a bit of whatever was underneath it with it.

Dagger saw it. If Zidane was not protected by the blue aura, he would have had a chance of being burned alive from flying through the wave of flames. She looked up at Vincent, who nodded. "Fighters at times do not think in the battle, so supporters must assure them, and must make sure that they do not lose their lives during the battle. If you are not there to support them, then where will the final blow come from?" The Princess nodded, now connecting the former questions within her mind. "Good. Then continue to support them. The Black Waltz II shall not attack you, as it must bring you back intact." Vincent's eyes however were honed on a single area of the battle. Danger was rising, he could feel it as the cold tingling sensations crept all over his back.

-

"**FIRE!" **Vivi cried out, launching the spell at the Black Waltz II. The Black Waltz II did not expect the frontal attack, and was pushed back by the flames, the robes it wore now fringed and burnt. The Black Waltz II's attention was now on Vivi.

It now realized that Vivi was the one who distracted him, while the attackers took advantage of this gap of time to attack. He decided it was best to rid of the small one, then to attack the others.

Not looking at the thief or the knight, he Black Waltz II flew towards the mage, whose eyes flickered for a mere second to the right. But upon training them upon the BLACK WALTZ II, Vivi gasped, trying to concentrate on a certain spell. But the distance between the boy and the creature was too great, and any magical spell would cause grave damage to both of them, but crucially, it would hurt him the most.

Vivi did what he could. He covered his head with his arms, and pulled the upper part of his body lower to the ground. The BLACK WALTZ II's eyes gleamed as it raised its claws in its descent, almost creating the image of a predator readying to shred its prey.

"DIE FAILURE!!" The being's claws came down too quickly for the boy to react.

"**AHHH!!!**" Vivi screamed as fear overtook him. He did not move, frozen in place by the Black Waltz II's cold merciless eyes. The others gasped, no one was near enough to attack, nonetheless defend the mage. But all those in the front lines began dashing to the black mage, intending to give any sort of help.

But it was too late. A sickening sound of slicing flesh and thickness rang throughout the plains, a gasp, a dying gasp was released from the small one. It was heart wrenching, the last breath was not meant to be taken from the boy.

-

Not yet.

-

The one also known as Vivi, collapsed, something flowed out of the back of the boy's coat.

-

Crimson blood.

-

Not mist.

-

But blood.

-

Silence accompanied the picture before them, well, before the Black Waltz II spoke.

"Finally, the prototype is gone. Now, shall we dance?" The Black Waltz chuckled wickedly, and kicked the body of the boy mage to the side. The body rolled quite the distance, before lying within a barren area of the grassland. Eyes looked to the body, then the Black Waltz II, all eyes filled with bewilderment, even horrifying realization. The Black Waltz II sank within the feelings the eyes poured out, savoring them.

-

But the fear that the Black Waltz II had intended to strike within them failed. Instead, these were the thoughts that were pouring out . . .

-

So that was it? That was what the Black Waltz II had to say? Thoughts, words, all logic was thrown out of the window as Zidane's eyes were focused on Vivi's cold, dead body. "Tell me . . . Black Waltz . . . II . . . was that what you saw Viv' as? A failure? Nothing more then a puppet for your bidding?" The Black Waltz II looked in Zidane's direction, whose face was facing downward, his fists causing the daggers to tremble within them. And without a thought, had a monotonic voice to answer the teen's questions.

"He . . . is a puppet who failed to even fit the qualifications to undergo the transformation we have gone through. His persona was too . . . bright, to become a soldier of our great force. He is nothing more than a black pot on our creation . . . a failure. And nothing more then a piece of nothingness, wishing to become something."

"You . . . you . . . DAMN BASTARD!!!!" Zidane ran in blindly, his eyes concentrating solely on the Black Waltz II. "Vivi is no puppet! He's nothing like you YOU DAMN MONSTER!!!" Rage was laced within his voice, his eyes almost shifted into a darker shade of blue. If any saw the change, they would have been shaken.

The Black Waltz II was.

The Black Waltz II, alarmed by the thief's speed, began to fly backwards, a feat thought not possible. But because of this, the Black Waltz II saw nothing of the attack that would come.

"Feast on the blade of justice!!" Only one man can say such . . . cliché-ish words. And the man released a blow that would prove deadly.

The Black Waltz II screamed.

And the sound of squelching liquid splattered on the ground, and the sound of fluttering feathers made a thud on the ground within the pools of liquid mist. Black mist rose from the messy pile of feathers and bones.

The Black Waltz II was crouched downward, gasping and heaving as the black ink flowed from its back. It brought a claw back, and felt for its wings. Black blood dripped upon the leather gloves, and warmth covered its fingers.

It trembled, and shifted to face the knight, whose blade was still drawn, dark liquid flowing downward on its surface.

"You . . . will suffer . . . excruciating pain . . . HUMAN!!!"

-

Something else happened within the time of these events.

No one took notice of a single man, whose claw clenched a feather of ruby, which glowed with a dim holy light. His own crimson eyes closed, concentrating.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.o.o.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Upon the death of the black mage, a new world was brought forth . . .

_-_

_A groan._

_-_

_A gasp._

_-_

_The sound of whimpering, and whispering._

_-_

_Desperation._

_-_

_Weakness._

_-_

_Fear._

_-_

_Loneliness._

_-_

_All feelings and emotions were wild in the darkness around . . . a single boy's voice rang within the echoing depths of the blackness. A pair of ember eyes began to dim in the overpowering obsidian plains. _

-

"_Help . . . me . . ." Vivi's voice rang through._

…………………………

_Nothing._

"_Help . . . me!" _

…………………………

_Nothing once more._

_Emotions increased, sorrow building, the boy screamed within the hopeless abyss, in hopes for one last try._

"_HELP ME!!!!" _

…………………………

_...V……..i………_

_-_

_The voice, sounded familiar . . ._

-

……_..Vi…………….vi..._

_So, so familiar . . ._

…………_..Vivi…………_

_Vivi heard his name, and from that instant, warmth overcame him. He opened his orbish eyes wide, recognizing the image before him._

_Crimson cape._

_Crimson eyes._

_A dark, and yet, warm voice echoed within, causing all of those emotions to run astray._

"_Return, child . . . to life . . ." Vincent's outstretched left hand held a floating feather. A phoenix feather, which dispersed. Vincent's body dispersed as well, and Vivi, for some strange reason, could not yell in surprise, or in fear as he saw the forboding man disappear before his very eyes. This darkness was nothing he had ever experienced. One that was never meant for someone so young to experience. _

_Vivi suddenly felt a mysterious wind around him, and he felt his body float from the invisible ground. Fiery embers and ruby feathers floated around him, caressing his invisible body. He exhaled a relaxed breath, before blinding light overtook his vision. _

**O.O.O.O.O.O.o.o.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Pain.

-

Fatigue.

-

That's what he felt upon seeing the bright blue sky, its clouds wisp-like bodies floating within the atmosphere. But taking in a gasping breath of air distinguished those worries.

He was alive.

**Alive.**

"Here." Vivi heard Vincent say, and stumbled with a potion that fell into his hands. Vivi drank the whole of the potion, and felt his wounds closing completely. It was a high-potion, more than capable of healing his wounds. Though his clothes weren't in exactly great shape, he could feel his body half better. The potion could heal external wounds, but the potion itself could not rid him of the exhaustion. But Vivi looked up at Vincent, gratitude in his eyes. Vincent's eyes gazed outward, and Vivi followed. He gasped.

-

No one had indeed realized that Vivi had been revived. No one knew that, as Steiner released the blow that would prove more then fatal. His blade held liquid black and impure, dripping onto the ground, creating a pool of grey in the grass.

Black feathers and obsidian wings crumpled on the ground, like paper in the wind. The Black Waltz II screamed in agony and anger, its eyes curled upward.

"You . . . will suffer . . . excruciating pain . . . HUMAN!!!" The pain was great, causing the Black Waltz II to cringe as it went to claw at the human. The said human moved back, a safer distance from the mage.

Vivi felt something new, something he had never felt before.

-

Rage.

-

A sudden shift occurred, and Vivi's eyes were closed. His two gloved hands were raised upward, his mind now intent on one thing.

-

The annihilation of the Black Waltz II.

-

"**Energies hidden within the skies . . . whose power spans near and far . . ."** Sparks began to crack around his hands. Some licked at the leather gloves, but proved no harm to the boy as he furthered his meditative concentration. **"Allow this humble person power beyond comparison . . ."** Vivi's eyes snapped open, revealing a flare of topaz. **"To strike down his foes!! THUNDER!!"**

The Black Waltz II gasped, and turned, its eyes now on Vivi. There was one thing that was evident within the Black Waltz II's eyes.

-

Shock.

-

"B—b—but how?? You are supposed to disappear! Disperse!! Disintegrate upon death!! How—" But the Black Waltz II said no more, as a great ray of light came straight from the darkened skies. It screamed an inhumane screech, piercing the heavens with its unearthly and demonic power. The clothing that was upon the shell of a puppet began to tear away, disintegrating within the powerful energies that washed over him.

Eyes watched as the dark entity was revealed. The identity of the being.

-

It was unrecognizable.

-

The being itself, it was only mist. Black mist.

-

The body was practically a blob. Without the clothing as a holder of the energy, the being was now dispersing, being eaten by the lightning attack. Vivi watched with wide eyes, the horrifying sight before him made him wish to look away, but he could not. His closest to kin, so it seems, was being destroyed by the ray of light. And as the scream disappeared, the being's body was being eaten alive.

The thunder attack thinned, disappearing back into the heavens, the clouds dispersed. But there was nothing that remained of the Black Waltz II.

-

But then, a sound unfamiliar to all caused them to look down.

-

Within the ring of burned grass, laid two orbs of yellow, no . . . sapphire . . . no . . . crimson. No one could tell as the colors constantly shifted from one color to the other, as if it could not decide which color it wished to remain as.

-

No one wanted to know.

-

But a single figure began to slowly approach those orbs. A small child, whose eyes widened to the size of those orbs. Each step the mage took was haunted, heavy, and unnatural. It was as if the boy was being drawn to the orbs, by some alien force.

Vincent however, felt something . . . malevolent from them. The color, the shine, the very swirls of colors.

It felt wrong.

But before he could even say a single word, or even make a warning to the spectators, Vivi took hold of one of the orbs.

And gasped.

The boy's body was suddenly strung up by some abnormal force, his back stiff, as stiff as a board. His hand clenched a single orb, the other still lying on the ground. His body looked to be in the middle of being electrocuted, and suffering an extremely fakish stroke.

Suddenly, Vivi collapsed, the orb within his clenched hand released. It rolled away from the boy's body.

"Vivi!"

"Viv'!"

"Master Vivi!!!"

**O.O.O.O.O.O.o.o.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Vincent did not voice worry. The others ran towards the boy, who was only knocked unconscious.

But he slowly walked towards the orb that had escaped Vivi's gloved hand, his pointed boots crunching the dry grassy surface. Crunch and crunch, step after step, Vincent came closer to the orb.

He stopped.

He bent down slowly, allowing to let his heavy crimson cape billow around him, folding itself as it laid upon the ground as well.

A human hand took the orb,

And darkness fell.

_**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸**_

_**  
**_**A/N: Yo. Well, what was it that made Vivi lose consciousness . . . again? What has happened to Vincent? And when will the author just move the f--- on with the damn story? I know, tons of questions can be sprouted from this. But hey, it's fun.**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.o.o.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**Here's the Reviewers' Pit Stop!:**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.o.o.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**Sharingan Kitsune:** Ha ha, don't worry, usually I'm carefree, but at the moment, times are tough, and I have to take a smoke. Ever since Reiko found out, which was like the first day we met, she made me promise to cut it down. Her having allergies/brink-point-to-asthma didn't help, so I promised. So far, I just smoked 1 in this month, and last month, I believe 3, 1 for the giant exam of mines, another because the story Reiko was trying to write was becoming cracky, and the last from the unsuccessful Duel SI. Don't worry though, my parents are fine with it, though they don't smoke, and to me, it's not really an addiction. They respect my decision, and I respect their space by smoking away from them. I have gone without smoking for awhile, but whenever something stressful appears, I must acquire the cancer stick and relax.

However, they are now putting up a ban for the smoking in public places, so I'm only going to be able to do it on the rooftop of my family's apartment. And of course, Reiko will make sure I don't do anything that'll cause me to chain smoke.

Sometimes I wonder if she's the sister I'd never have . . . heh, funny thought.

**Inui's bastard love-child: ** I thank you for the compliment XD. But hey, it's fun having cliffies, though I'm not caring for it when I read a cliffie on a crappin good story! But don't worry, I'm just stopping before I write 50 pages! Don't want your eyes to take the strain!

**Vince Fanatic:** Yes! My ever faithful reader has returned! For a second, I thought you forgot my story (cries slightly), however, reading your comment helps! I thank you for the compliments!

**w00t:** Heh, maybe . . . maybe . . . not. Jus' kiddin'! Don't know really, let's see how the story goes, shall we?

**RedHerring1412:** No, they're just joking about the whole vampire thingy. If they were, they'd have cloves of garlic, crosses, and holy water. But true, he does stick out like a sore thumb. It's just the clothes themselves, and the claw, and the eyes, and . . . you have the point, right? Hope you enjoyed the way the Black Waltz II died! Vivi's got tons of power stored in that puny body of his! And yes, Vincent HAD to hold back XD.

**yllom21:** Yeah! I make cliffs to annoy my fans XD. Just kidding. I just don't want to write giant works and crap. That'd be going OVERBOARD. I swear, I read a piece or rather, a chapter of Reiko's work, just did a 50 PAGE CHAPTER. That's . . . insane. But I hope this battle helped somewhat!

**StevDown:** Not really, it's just the personalities that he's being influenced by now. Zidane does portray a Yuffie-ish attitude, while Steiner reminds him of Barret. Dagger may even be reminding him of Aeris, or rather, what Aeris might have been, somewhat. Also, some of the questions you had, well, you'll find out in due time. Remember, I have side-chapters. So that means that I'll go to other points of views or other events happening in the FF9 timeline!

**Kez-o the Brave**: munches cookie Ah, thanks man, major power boost! Sweets are my weakness, as they make me "high" on energy. Heh, but yep, because you said that, I raided Reiko's cookie jar and swallowed every cookie in there. Chocolate Chip w/ Macadamia Nuts are awesome! Damn, her father get's really good cooking ingredients too. I'm having a craving for curry . . . XP

**PhoenixCharmer116:**_** THE FOLLOWING SCENE IS AN ACTION RESPONSE TO PHOENIXCHARMER116 . . .**  
Kuro: You got . . . to be kidding me . . .  
Reiko: (smiles wickedly, bringing up Mallet Sama)  
Kuro: OH NO YOU DON'T!!!!! (grabs her by the ear, rendering her weak.)  
Reiko: OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Vincent: My my Kuro . . . must you revert to such . . . childish antics? (rolls eyes)  
Kuro: Just tell PhoenixCharmer116 that she's made Reiko into **KILL MODE**, which doesn't always end well.  
Vincent: (raises an eyebrow, a claw gleaming) This, **KILL MODE**, it intrigues me.  
Kuro: (points at Reiko, who's foaming at the mouth) THIS girl here, once she's on it, she doesn't stop till everything around her, including me, and including you (Russian Cursing still heard in background)—AND YOU (Rosso the Crimson stops cursing). In other words, total annihilation.  
Vincent: (Inches away from Kuro, who holds Reiko back) So this . . . **KILL MODE**, how is it . . . deactivated?  
Kuro: (shrugs shoulders) Heh, don't know really. She said something about cooking somen or something. Food. Triggers **HUNGER MODE** and stops her **KILL MODE** instantly.  
Vincent: . . . . . . . . I'll cook some up. (Walks to kitchen, the sound of boiling water is quickly heard)_

Damn, it's hard restraining Reiko now. Oh well, can't wait for your reply!!

**Sega Genesis n' The 64 Live...:** Hmm, that'll be too early. Man, if he did that, the others would be like O.O or OoO or OMFG!!!!! Heh, but yeah, it'd be cool if he could do that, and forget all logic of hiding his true powers XD.

**Firehedgehog:** Thanks! Always love it when you review!

**Nataku's Wrath: **As you can see, I haven't inserted you yet. Your time has not come yet! But anyways, I'm going to do something about that soon, just wait, just wait Joel . . . But I'll say it again, thanks for the cameos! Reiko and I, especially I, feel honored to be in it!

**KumikoAnoriko:** Well, your assumptions are close, but not exact! Well, and the Black mage, well, he was trying to fry the poor kiddies with a THUNDER attack. No conscience whatsoever's in his mind, so he's okay with frying a group of 6-8 year olds. And I shall take your outburst as an outrageous and awesome compliment XD

**Sirius123:** Heh, hope the twitch stops soon! I never had that before, I guess because I'm too calm and laidback for my own good. Well, probably because I'm planning to apply to PSU, which I overqualify for! I'm planning to go to the same college as Reiko XD. That way, we can continue our fanfic crap! But sorry about yout semi-shock-semi-seizure moment. Damn, didn't want that much damage.

**Zuperbuu:** I know, Vivi's so sweet! But I'm sorry that I inflicted great pain to the mage. FORGIVE ME!!!

**Lord Makura:** I know I'm evil. Wait, I'm not evil, I'm just sadistic. XD But I cannot let Vincent transform yet. It'll cause great ripples and plotholes which SHOULD NOT be made just yet! So please, be patient, please (MAKES PUPPY EYES, COMBINED WITH RECTANGULAR GLASSES ON BRIDGE OF NOSE MAKES INNOCENT LOOK).

**Leon Darksword:** Yes, I smoke. Heh, hey Dylan. Well, glad you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry, another cliffhanger impending once more. I can't help myself! It makes it all the more fun to write. But how's your story stuff doing anyways? You can email me at kuro(dot)aku(dot)kaze(at)yahoo(dot)com.

**Boudicca Aturia:** "Swell?" Strange, but nice. Thanks though. And I hope this chapter holds enough to hold the swell entrance that Vincent had from the other chapter!

**J.:** Hey J. Or should I say, Jack T? Well, yeah, I smoke. Don't worry, I'm already going to be 18 this year, so my parents are fine with it. Also, I rarely smoke now. NOW. So Reiko's prolonging my health. But I'll be seeing you at school tomorrow, kay?

**O.O.O.O.O.O.o.o.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**Well, that's all folks. I'm going to bed. Exams tomorrow!**

**Sincerely,**

**Kuro H. **

**O.O.O.O.O.O.o.o.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**P.S.: PLEASE REVIEW. I WOULD LIKE YOUR INPUT. IF NOT, THAT'S FINE, I JUST WISH FOR SUGGESTIONS. **

**O.O.O.O.O.O.o.o.O.O.O.O.O.O**


	8. Going Beyond The Surface

_**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸**_

_Hey, Kuro is back._

_ACTs and SATs are done, my UW application and transcripts have been sent, and I'm sending in my PSU application in as well. If I'm lucky, I'll get into either and Reiko too, and we'll be able to go to college together (we're just friends, remember)._

_Also, some info on Vivi._

_For those who do not know, Vivi is a black mage, a character that is actually well known in the earlier installments of Final Fantasy. You could perhaps picture him as an innocent Heartless in clothing (for those with the knowledge of Kingdom Hearts I and II). _

_**I know, sort of creepy, and yet, irresistibly adorable.**_

_I am quoting from Reiko, who even made a Vivi plushie all for herself with a bunch of fluff, black cloth, and other things here and there._

_And the scary part._

_It looks like Vivi._

_Damn._

_But anyways, sorry about the long wait guys, seriously, I've been busy, Reiko's been busy, just took my SATs, and I'm planning to take ACTs, well, this week._

_Gulp._

_But I scored in the 600s last time for SATs, I'm aiming for 700s. That way, I'll get to UW no problem._

_But anyways, here's Reiko's Section:_

_**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸**_

**_Yo pplz! Reiko here! Anyways, I wish to encourage this, Kuro has recently made a profile for himself, or rather, an account! It's under the name_**

_**Kuro V. Higarashi**_

**_However, he's not posting his "Vincent Valentine going into FF9 story" there! He'd rather keep it here rather than go through all the trouble of posting it there. But if any of you are interested in Danny Phantom, please go to his profile! He's got an awesome Danny Phantom/Teen Titans Crossover there!_**

_**X3 thank you!**_

**And I'll give the keyboard back to Kuro now! Bye!**

_**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸**_

_Wow, that was a lot Reiko. _

_Well, anyways, I made this chapter X-tra long, so enjoy!!_

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy this next chapter._

_And I wish to thank my fellow reviewers. _

_**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸**_

_And also **I give a warning. This chapter may hold some content that may cause some unease. Also, it goes into some more of that introspective and darkness that Vincent always seems to fall into. It's not a depressing thing for him, rather, it just happens and he comes across it. But this is a warning of this for the future parts of this chapter. Character interaction is here as well.**_

_**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸**_

_Thank you._

_And enjoy the chapter._

_**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸**_

_**Disclaimer: FF7 nor FF9 are mine.**_

_**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸**_

_Previously Read From the Last Chapter . . ._

_**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸**_

_Within the ring of burned grass, laid two orbs of yellow, no . . . sapphire . . . no . . . crimson. No one could tell as the colors constantly shifted from one color to the other, as if it could not decide which color it wished to remain as. _

_No one wanted to know._

_But a single figure began to slowly approach those orbs. A small child, whose eyes widened to the size of those orbs. Each step the mage took was haunted, heavy, and unnatural. It was as if the boy was being drawn to the orbs, by some alien force. _

_Vincent however, felt something . . . malevolent from them. The color, the shine, the very swirls of colors._

_It felt wrong. _

_But before he could even say a single word, or even make a warning to the spectators, Vivi took hold of one of the orbs. _

_And gasped. _

_The boy's body was suddenly strung up by some abnormal force, his back stiff, as stiff as a board. His hand clenched a single orb, the other still lying on the ground. His body looked to be in the middle of being electrocuted, and suffering an extremely fakish stroke. _

_Suddenly, Vivi collapsed, the orb within his clenched hand released. It rolled away from the boy's body. _

"_Vivi!"_

"_Viv'!"_

"_Master Vivi!!!" _

_-_

_Vincent did not voice worry. The others ran towards the boy, who was only knocked unconscious. _

_Slowly, he walked towards the orb that had escaped Vivi's gloved hand, his pointed boots crunching the dry grassy surface. Crunch and crunch, step after step, Vincent came closer to the orb._

_-_

_He stopped. _

_-_

_He bent down slowly, his crimson cape billowing around him, folding itself as it laid upon the ground as well. _

_A human hand took the orb,_

_And darkness fell._

_**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸**_

**Chapter IV.**

**Part II.**

**Going beyond the surface.**

_**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸**_

Vincent felt the darkness. It was inviting, warming, and enveloping the whole of his body, as if his cape had molded into one with the entity-like mass. He felt comforted within its embrace. His body was suspended in the space of darkness, not moving. But he could feel his cloak licking against his body, his hair flowing in the currents around him.

And then, the air sharpened, and he felt his breath escape. The calm flow of wind around his body escalated, and he felt his cape and hair whip against his body.

And before long, he felt the heavy impact of the ground, and knew no more.

-

-

Vincent felt groggy, and opened his eyes. Slowly, ever so slowly, he opened them. And when he did, he found himself in a dark setting, the place unknown. Surprisingly, he was on his two feet, and yet, his body felt so light despite the heaviness of his layers of clothing. His very cloak was weighed to prevent it from flaring so uselessly at unnecessary times. However, before he could even take in his strange surroundings, he heard a whimper. He looked towards the direction of the sound . . .

And found a child.

A child whose body was thin and small due to malnutrition. A human boy with the physique of the child. But then again, anyone would have taken the boy for a girl.

Short spiky blonde locks, large blue eyes, his thin frame. If not for the hair, as well as a closer examination of the boy's physique, he'd mistaken him for a girl.

But that was veering from the subject.

The boy was strapped down on a strange dark metallic slab, leather straps were keeping him down from the waist to the chest. The arms and legs were bounded down as well, all in places to prevent **any **sort of escape or struggle. Tubing was implanted within the wrists of the child; a strange grey substance was being injected within his bloodstream, most likely a sedative.

Vincent felt rage, rage he hadn't felt for a very long time. This very moment reminded him of something very, very wrong. The laughter of Hojo rang within his mind, and the thoughts of his long lost love, and the twisted manifestation of her sacrifice.

This child, was yet another experiment.

Vincent stepped closer, not even noticing that his metal-covered boots were making no sounds against the stone cold floor, his claw about to grasp the central metal ring, but something happened. Something he had not intended.

The claw passed through the ring. Through the boy. And through the metal slab. Vincent drew the hand back, eyes opened only a barely bit more in surprise. His eyes stared at the spot where his hand had momentarily disappeared It was hard to believe. So this time, he let his human hand pass through it all.

'_How . . . strange . . .'_

A rush within his mind made him cringe, and a sharp pain ruptured his mind. Chaos was now present once more.

-

'**_Vincent . . . it seems that you've stepped into the darkness once more . . .' _**Vincent nodded.

-

'_It seems that I am in a laboratory. But why am I unable to touch the child?'_ Vincent's eyes went to the child's, whose eyes were merely stared forward, eyes that showed he was obviously drugged.

_**-**_

'_**I, don't know Vincent. But that orb . . . that was materia . . .'**_

_-_

'_What?'_

_**-**_

'_**The orbs, they seem to serve as . . . eyes . . . and also conductors of the magical abilities that the strange Waltz creature possessed.' **_

_-_

'_Interesting . . . So it seems the power is within the eyes. But the question . . . how did they receive those eyes?'_ But Vincent caught his breath.

Another set of sounds, steps. Soft, yet strong steps were coming closer. Alien steps. Vincent's head snapped, hair whipping behind him. His cloak flowed away as he began to walk towards the unknown figure.

Shadows disappeared as he finally reached the person. And he certainly felt a giant twitch, and yet, a drop within his gut as he saw him.

A man whose straight long white hair flowed behind him, groomed and certainly well kept. There were a few feathers that were fixated like hairpins behind his ear. His face was certainly feminine, and the clothes were more then provocative. They were certainly white, and many silver pieces of metal and jewelry adorned the top and long flowing sleeves hid the man's arms. The top itself was cut off right below the upper chest, showing a very slim waist. The garments around his hips looked too loose, and made him wonder if it would fall at any moment. A white tailcoat was on the garment, flowing behind him, barely touching the floor. Steel-like boots were around his feet.

Yes. Vincent came to a conclusion.

-

-

He hated him.

-

-

The man walking towards him was the physical form of everything that Vincent distasted. The anti of his existence . . . well . . . physical existence. The pure clothes was one, the way he held himself was another, and the attitude he could feel as it ebbed off him.

Wait. Scratch that. He **loathed** the man already.

He stayed still as the man was a mere foot in front of him. And soon enough, he passed through him, making Vincent remember a time. When memories were in fact, able to project, and speak to him, a message from long ago. So perhaps . . .

'**_It seems, that we, are in a memory.'_** Vincent nodded his head, his answer now solidified by Chaos' response. If he was not, the person would have certainly seen him, nonetheless made a sign of seeing him. But he did nothing of the sort, gliding towards the room. Vincent followed, still as silent as a ghost with each step.

"Hello again . . . my my, so the dosage has been sufficient, as I can see . . ." Vincent saw the man smile coldly. A single manicured finger brought up the child's chin. It seemed the child was conscious, and knew of the touch, for he whimpered as the finger began to press into his chin. "Less resistance, a whole lot less. Good . . ." The white-clad man released his "hold" on the child. The child began to breathe half-haggardly.

Vincent could only watch with pitied eyes, unable to even help the child.

The white clad man went to an ancient-like machine, and two tube-like attachments were extended from its core. He walked towards the boy. "Let us begin." He said, and revealed hole-like places on the wrists. Vincent's eyes widened as the tubes were attached. He saw the boy cringe and whimper, but no screams came out.

The man stepped away, and went to the machine. A single button was pushed, and a keyboard was released. Vincent came closer, and recognized the letter and symbols. They were of the old-tongue, in other words, his own language.

In fact . . . the technology he was using . . . it looked _very _familiar . . .

"Begin the D.M.I. procedure." This pricked Vincent's ears.

'_D.M. . . . . I.?' _He could do nothing, so he watched.

It was voice activated, that was the first thing he noticed. Then lights, bright lights, were turned on. That meant that there was electricity, and that meant that the area had a river, as the electricity must be activated by the water source, or some other mysterious power. The boy suddenly yelped as the blinding light pierced the dimmed darkness.

Vincent next heard the humming of the machine, sparks and lights were being emitted from it. A screen showed, but it was cracked, and the diagram upon it was too frizzed by black and white snow to possibly read. But suddenly, the screen solidified, and remained frozen.

**-**

**D.M.I.**

-

**D**arkened

**M**ist

**I**njection

-

Suddenly, a billowing mass of black filtered into the tubing, and immediately went into the ends, where the boy's wrists were. The boy's body jolted, and was frozen. The eyes were wide, fear within them. Vincent heard gurgling, as if he was trying not to swallow the saliva that was gathering within his mouth. And suddenly, very suddenly,

"**_AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**"

The boy screamed.

Vincent almost gasped but stopped it just in time, but his eyes showed realization. Pupils shrunk instinctively.

That voice . . . it belonged to the small black mage, Vivi.

He remained, his eyes fixated on the now revealed Vivi. The . . . human Vivi.

And suddenly, the black mist that was flowing within the tubing was released into the boy's body. The screams began to heighten, and continued to increase in both volume and wildness as he tried to lash at the man, or tried to break free from the binds, but his tries were futile as the black mist began to wisp around his body.

"Subject is being introduced to mist. Mist has no effect. Not yet." Vincent heard the man take note, both aloud and in the computer memory as he continued to type into the keyboard.

The black mist solidified, and Vincent saw it molding onto the boy's body. Each crick and cranny on Vivi's body began to be filled by the substance. It was like it was becoming a second skin for him. But the second skin began to cause pain, as it almost stabbed into the body to install itself upon the host. Vivi screamed with each stab of pain. Blood flew, but was stopped as the black substance flowed over the bleeding. Black mist flowed from the tips of his eyes, and from the boy's mouth, flowing outward, coating itself on his face.

Soon, Vivi was crying, tears flowing down the now dark night-like skin. No longer could you see the complexion of a boy. No more of that precious human skin. The only thing human about the boy were his eyes. His bright, blue, crystal clear eyes, eyes that bled clear salty tears.

The man pulled Vivi's now dark head forward by the top. The blonde tuff of his hair was still there, but there was a single spot within the bundle that showed bareness. There was a black spot, where a single strand of pure black substance connected to the rest of the mass around Vivi's body. This made the man nod, before going back to the computer. Vivi continued to cry

"Mist has connected with subject. Most likely, it is symbiotic. Perhaps the body itself has accepted the substance. It is still unknown. No show of increase in body mass, more then likely, no increase in strength. Maybe speed. Perhaps intelligence, as it shows a connection within the skull."

The observations stopped there. The white-cladded man saved and exited out of the program. But then, he began typing commands, many of them familiar to Vincent. But there was one that was most familiar to him. One he dreaded.

Two rusted mechanical arms jolted to a stop above Vivi. Both eyes, now aware of the machines, trying to inch away from the mechanical monsters. It was something unknown to the boy, something alien, almost, too bizarre to possibly exist.

-

-

But to Vincent, he knew what it was.

-

-

They were mechanical tools, used for surgery, and were specifically used for enhancements. Human enhancement. Their metallic fingers clicked, and suddenly straightened, turning into bold and large needles.

The arms recoiled backward, and Vivi's eyes widened, seeing the arms. The man's cold gaze continued to watch the scene with little, to no interest at all.

The arms lunged forward, and they were only centimeters from the boy's face.

And suddenly, Vincent was ripped away from the scene, the sound of feral-like screams ruptured his mind. The scene disappeared into darkness.

-

-

And darkness turned into light.

-

-

He squinted his eyes at the light, and found himself back on the plains. He looked around. The party he accompanied were still there, and Vivi was still on the ground.

Had he not been in that? No, it wasn't real, only a memory. A simple memory. Which meant that . . . It could possibly have lasted for a mere second, even less. That long memory may perhaps have only lasted for the moment he came into contact with the orb.

He looked down into his hand, and found the orb. But its brilliant colors were gone. It was now clear, devoid of any sort of color. Only a clear orb, as if the lifestream within it had been destroyed.

The memory was seen, and the memory was destroyed. Just like that.

He spotted the other orb on the ground, still a sickly yellow, and this time, he picked it up with his claw, and kept it clamped. The arm remained hidden beneath the cloak as he followed the group, Zidane carrying the boy back to the Inn, while Dagger and Steiner rushed behind him.

-

-

It was yet night once more. Recollection was a must for Vincent, and once more, He was seated next to the window, his body against the wall, his legs in a comfortable position. He didn't lie down, the events of today were still mixing into his memories, and memories not meant to be his were there as well.

Vincent looked towards the bed of the boy. He saw the rise and fall of his chest, his hat and oversized clothing hid his body.

He looked peaceful, calm, and child-like. The weight he had on his shoulders before was not there. His orb-like eyes were closed, now only showing yellow lines, the light from those orbs could not be kept within the darkness that surrounded his body.

"You worried too Vince?" He winced at the nickname and turned. Zidane was slightly awake, a single eye looking at him.

" . . . . ."

"I know you are. The kid's gone through a lot, you can tell by the tension in his body." Vincent turned towards Zidane. Zidane pulled himself from the bed, his eyes on Vivi's prone form. "I can feel it. A sense, you can call it."

"Sense?"

"You know, they call it the seventh sense?"

"Sixth sense." Vincent corrected.

"Whatever." Vincent felt he was in a face of a non-caring teenager at that moment. Well, until Zidane began to speak again. "There was one, now two of those guys. And . . . you wanna know why he's so shaken up? And where were you today?"

"I . . . was merely thinking."

"Well . . ." Slight and predicted suspicion was laced in the boy's voice, however, he continued. "I was stocking up on supplies. You know, potions, antidotes, eye drops and phoenix downs . . . the works. But I first got Dagger after she was learning to speak our tongue. Then I heard something. Someone. Someone was crying. And I realized that it was coming from the ground. I looked down, and found a brass pipe in the ground. And it was Vivi! Vivi was somehow in the ground." Vincent felt himself pulled to listen. Unknowingly to Zidane, another was listening. Chaos was taking in the information, just like Vincent. The sharp pain in his mind only signaled that. He made no notion, nor any thoughts to the demonic presence in his mind, and only listened.

"Dagger and I found a secret passage to the underground. There were villagers working in there. And when we got there, we found monsters waiting for us. Of course, your's truly took care of them, with Dagger for back-up.

"And then, we came across these strange machines. I opened a door, and dark mist was flowing outward, and strange monsters were being made from the crap. Luckily, we sealed the door and moved on. But then we found Vivi where we'd least expect him. In a box. He was sealed in a fricken box, like an animal." Zidane's voice was angry, however, it was hushed. The Princess moved only slightly, but she continued in her slumber. "We got him out and tried to go onward. But we made a bad decision to go to the next room." Zidane was silent. Vincent, feeling the dread from the boy, also knew, that what was to come would also be disastrous.

He nodded his head, and Zidane took a deep breath, and continued.

"There was a room. And in this room, these . . . eggs were being made. And from these eggs . . . black mages. Hundreds of them. Each of them motionless, lifeless, and then sealed in boxes just like the one Vivi was trapped in. It was a mass production. An army of mages and Vivi, he just had to see it.

"Man, that just broke Vivi. I know it. You could see his bright eyes, they just . . . cracked. Luckily, he didn't look at the sight for long. I dragged him and Dagger into the boxing area, and we were shipped out before any of the Dali workers saw us." Zidane sighed, before stretching upward with cat-like grace. "You sleep much?" That was off the subject. But it was the best way to lead from the heavy subject before.

"I choose when to sleep, and when not to."

"Sheesh, you vampire. I'm going to check my neck every night now, to make sure you ain't taking my blood!"

Vincent couldn't help but chuckle mysteriously. He was getting soft. Being in the company of this, "male Yuffie" was making him soft. And in the company of the Princess, the Knight, and the Child Mage.

"Ah, whatever man. Night Vince." Zidane laid back down on his side, his tail moving here and there slowly. Soon enough, the boy's tail stopped twitching, now it only swaying back and forth at the edge of the bed calmly, matching the shallow breathing from the boy.

Vincent sighed. He looked up towards the sky. There were clouds now, destroying the view of the stars. The moon though had grown for the night. And with that he closed his eyes, letting his mind drift off into the darkness.

-

-

The next morning they set out, the cargo ship had remained there for the night due to the delay of the "supplies."

"So Rusty, where does the ship go to? Lindblum?" Vincent saw Steiner pause for a second. That was certainly most suspicious.

"Uh, yes, of course!" His hesitation only made Vincent confirm it. The knight was lying to the thief. But why?

"That's good! Come on Dagger, let's get going!" Zidane didn't seem to notice, and placed his attention back to Dagger. The knight rubbed his brow in nervousness.

Steiner was the first to go up. Vivi was next. Zidane had led Dagger upward, well, not before his perverted-ness kicked in. He patted the Princess's bottom, causing her to twitch.

"ZIDANE!!"

"Oo, soft!" Vincent wished he could groan at this, but that would only make it worse. He waited for Zidane to go all the way upward, before he jumped to the railing. He swung himself up and gracefully let himself down on the platform. A door was before him, and he let himself in to the engine room.

And yet, there was another surprising sight.

"They're moving . . ." Zidane voiced, amazement in his voice.

However, what was before them would only make things worse for Vivi's weak mental shields.

Once, twice, and now, once more. Black mages. Their stuffed bodies and monotonic purple clothing, the single pointed hat on their heads, and the dull yellow glow of their eyes, all created a clone-like persona. They worked the engines, the out of date and rusted technology that was barely keeping this ship afloat. They took no notice of the ones who invaded their work area, for they concentrated only on the task before them.

The only black mage who was misfit-ed within the picture was Vivi, who was trembling at the sight. Dagger embraced his partially, leading him away from the sight. Steiner gave a look of sympathy in Vivi's wake, before running and going up to the deck of the cargo ship.

Vincent came closer, and grabbed hold of the arm of one. It didn't move, as if it froze from his touch. He closed his claw arm, scratching open the purple fabric sown on his arm and found no flesh beneath. It was too soft, and did not hold the resistance that flesh would hold against his claw. Vincent withdrew his claw arm, and made to the ladder. Climbing the rungs, he soon pushed the door open and climbed out.

-

-

A burst of wind lashed at him, and he felt his body being enveloped in his cloak. His long ragged hair whipped in the air. The cold hit him, but it was nothing, after all, his body was almost dead.

He looked upward, and saw the layer of grey mist above. He looked downward, and found a thicker layer of mist below them. Like a ship at sea, the airship flowed through the currents of the clouded mist. The scenery of mountains are

Up on the bow was the young black mage, alone, and seemingly saddened. His now unusual silence made the winds almost stilled. Vincent decided it was best to talk to him, or to at least be in his presence.

Vincent stood beside the boy, on the side where the currents of the wind would not whip the cloak into the black mage's face. Vincent stared forward towards the mountain, which was coming closer by the minute.

"Um . . ." Vincent shifted his eyes, and from his peripheral vision, he saw Vivi, whose body was turned towards him. He seemed bashful, or rather, fearful, as if what he was going to say would do some means of harm to either of the two. "Do you think we're the same?"

Vincent waited.

"You know . . . those . . . puppets and me . . . are we . . . the same?"

Vincent shifted, his face turned at an angle. His two eyes looked at him. "If that is what you believe in, then yes." He saw Vivi's eyes downturned. "However," Vivi looked at him now, expecting an answer. "You may have . . . **similar** attributes . . . but those are only outward attributes." That made Vivi at ease, but only so little. "Now I will ask you a question. Will you allow it?"

Vivi nodded. "Yes."

"Do you bleed blood?"

This made Vivi stare at Vincent. Vincent did not allow him to question him further, turning around and slowly widening the space between the mage and himself. The boy needed time to think.

-

-

He made his way to the control room to see the course of the airship. He wanted to see whether more of the black mage clones were indeed piloting the ship to their destination. And also, to see what their true destination was. He was already suspicious of the knight's activity, and soon enough, he found the knight, whose body was situated right before the entrance of the trapdoor to the lower deck. He saw his body, as stiff as a board, like a guard.

Vincent stared at the man as he passed, before continuing onward. He felt the knight look at his back, as he passed, but it was only for a moment. However, Vincent knew that something had happened while he was consulting with Vivi.

Finally he reached the control room. He was half correct on his assumption.

Well, for one, the black mage dolls were indeed there. But they were doing nothing whatsoever as the trip continued.

And the steering wheel, which controlled the whole of the ship, was not in control of any of the black mage dolls. It was Zidane, whose hands were about to lay firmly on the main control.

Zidane froze, his two eyes locking onto Vincent. His body was stiff, but not the intentional stiffness that Steiner held. This one was sudden, as if the sight of him caused the thief to freeze, like a red-handed criminal.

But soon enough, he relaxed, a heavy sigh escaped his lips. "Haa . . . okay, you're not Rusty, that's good."

Vincent looked at the map that was open and sprawled on the side table next to the steering wheel. He pointed at the Village of Dali. "You plan to go to Lindblum, correct?"

Zidane nodded.

"Then you are going to the north, not the south of Dali. It seems that the direction this ship intends to keep is to Alexandria." He raised his eyes ever so slightly. "Lying is not his expertise." He was unsurprised. After all, the safety of the Princess in the knight's thoughts, were to take her back to the kingdom.

"Yeah, the old Rust-Bucket's trying to get Dagger back to the castle. But that ain't gonna happen. Dagger asked me to get her to Lindblum, so I'm gonna get her to Lindblum."

"I see . . . in that case." Vincent clamped his claw hand around the steel pole above the cooling instrument in the back of the piloting compartment. "I am secure. You may continue."

Zidane smiled. "Alright-y then! I'm glad I'm not alone when fending off Sir Rust-a-lot. Off to Lindblum we go!"

"I did not say I would assist. I merely watch."

"Yeah, sure thing Vinnie." Vincent couldn't understand how the monkey-tailed boy found the second nickname, then again, this was the thief he was talking about. He knew another thief, so this one was the same.

Zidane gleefully smiled, and clutched the wheel, spinning it quickly, not caring whether the ship itself would flip over in this maneuver.

-

-

The pull of the ship caused everything to flip and turn, shift and fall, break and crash (it did not flip in a literal sense, it is merely an expression). If anything that was possible to break would break in this sudden shift from the course, it would. Vincent let his body off the floor, letting his single arm support him. His body hung in the air at an angle as Zidane continued to shift the airship's course. The man looked outward from the window and saw the knight and black mage fall flat on the deck. He could only imagine the turmoil that was taking place in the engine compartment alone.

The sharp turn soon broadened, and the knight hopped onto his feet and ran towards the piloting compartment, the rusty hinges creaking louder with each move. And upon the moment the knight left the trapdoor, it was swung open, revealing the Princess. She saw Vivi, and ran to him to assist him.

Vincent at the moment let himself down, knowing it was safe. But just in case, he kept his claw hand clutched to the metal pole above.

"What in the world are you doing you monkey!?!" Zidane looked outward, ignoring Steiner, whose face showed shock.

"What else Rusty? We're going to Lindblum!"

"But—but—but—"

"We're not going to Alexandria Rust-a-lot. Dagger wanted to go to Lindblum, we're going to Lindblum first." Zindane sounded non-caring, more then likely to cause the knight to have a fit.

He did.

"WHY YOU—" Steiner made his way to grab the teen, but the boy jumped back. His monkey tail encoiled itself around the same pole that Vincent was using. Vincent watched with mild amusement. The boy was laughing cheerfully, while the knight began to jump up and down in frustration. "STOP IT YOU FRICKEN MONKEY!!"

Zidane gasped mockingly. "And I thought you had no profanity in your vocabulary!" This made the man stiffen and growl.

Vincent suddenly felt a sensation run down his spine.

_**-**_

'**_Something is coming.' _**Chaos said.

-

Vincent nodded, knowing now. His right hand grabbed the gun and soon he brought it up. He let himself down from the pole, and briskly walked out, unnoticed by the bickering Steiner and sly Zidane. He noticed the black mages stiff, looking towards the right, as if concentrating on something in the distance. Vincent could feel power from that direction, and could only guess.

The enemy was here.

AGAIN.

And suddenly, a flash of light, and Vivi gasped. Vincent turned towards the black mage, and found he was no longer alone.

It was a Black Waltz. Another Black Waltz. And most likely, the III.

However, this Black Waltz possessed something that Vincent had not felt before.

**Power.**

His long trench coat was the color of navy blue, with black feathers tracing the collar. The hat was bent, weathered, and raven-feathered wings were spread behind him, flaring in the wind. Within his clawed gloved hands was a single staff, barely a foot higher than his head. It had a black pole, and the top was ornamented with a golden sun and moon, intertwined with one another. It held itself in an elegant manner, but he could feel the madness and cruelty that it possessed.

His very body crackled with energy, sparking off him with each passing second. The Black Waltz stabbed the staff within the ground, causing it the surface of it to break. A jolt of energy was released from the impact, causing Vivi to jump back once more.

"Princess, I have been given a mission, please, return at once to the castle."

Dagger shook her head. She saw the power before them, but she kept her ground. "No. I cannot return to the kingdom, regardless of my mother's wishes." The Black Waltz however, did not seem to want to listen.

The Black Waltz snapped its eyes on Vivi, and began to laugh, its voice resonating, cold and fearless. "You killed my predecessors? How pathetic, my counterparts are so weak . . ."

The Black Waltz smirked within the darkness. "No matter . . . I shall dispose of you and take the Princess, whether you must die or not!" The Black Waltz made no hesitation as it brought its staff into the air, the energy soon ebbing in a rapid pace.

Dagger took hold of Vivi in response. However, her very safety was at stake now, and the Black Waltz could not stop.

"Dagger!!"

"Master Vivi!"

Vincent saw this and ran towards the two. He brought up his bangle, the green orb glowing brightly.

-

"**M-Barrier.**"

-

-

"**Thunder!!**"

-

Two spells were released. Vincent raised up the bangle, and the spell released a thick wavy-like barrier of sapphire. The thunder came down, and made contact with the barrier. Both dissipated, the sound of shattered glass broke through. Vincent felt the strain from the blast's power, as well from the destruction of his M-Barrier.

The Black Waltz was distracted, and Vincent took advantage of it. He brought up his gun, and his mental powers roared as he released an **Ice** bullet. The Black Waltz swung its staff expertly, the bullet deflected and embedding itself within the ground. Icicles erupted from the floor, which caused the Black Waltz to fly backwards, before landing on the ship's deck once more. The Black Waltz's two eyes were wide in disbelief. It looked at Vincent, before looking at the ice-patterns, the jagged spikes that had threatened him not so long ago.

-

-

Vincent turned his head, growling at the two youths. "Get back." He made his voice hard, steel-like. And like children, they obeyed the immortal's command.

Zidane and Steiner came running out, weapons unsheathed. Steiner immediately made Dagger stay back. The attack the Black Waltz had unleashed almost hit Dagger, and would have caused grave damage if it had strayed a slight bit from Vincent's protective shields.

"You shall all perish. Princess, await for your turn, I shall return you to the Queen." The Black Waltz III raised a hand, the other had the staff, which was stabbed within the deck. Sparkling daggers of light began to gather within his hand, forming a wildly controlled orb of sparks.

Suddenly, Vincent felt a rush of air pass him, and he spotted a sea of royal purple, and wizard hats before him. He could only feel the anxiety from Vivi, whose heart was already weak from seeing these dolls.

"What is it that you want! Get out of the way puppets!" The Black Waltz III commanded. The mage lowered his hand, which glowed.

The black mages created a half-circle, creating a shield around them. He could only watch as they moved on their own accord, and brought their hands up. The white-garish-like gloves began to spark, embers appearing.

"What are you doing?" Vincent turned his head slightly, allowing him to see Vivi. Vivi's eyes showed confused desperation. And the actions of these black mages only caused him to pour out unwanted emotions from those eyes.

"You are malfunctioning! Follow the commands of your superior!" The Black Waltz threatened, the hand glowing brighter.

The black mages did not move.

"Stop it . . . please . . . stop it." Vivi pleaded. Though they were dolls, Vivi felt a connection, and pleaded. Vincent could tell easily that he did not wish for the fate of death to embrace them.

"So be it . . . your fate has already been sealed . . . and allow me to do that!!" The Black Waltz III roared, bringing down his hand. "THUNDARA!!!"

Lightning blasted downward onto the deck, and created waves of lightning, all targeting the dolls. The Black mage dolls merely stood there, holding their ground as the waves came closer.

"Run!" Vivi screamed.

The mages remained, the blast coming closer. Now their arms were held up, creating a weak fence of protection.

And soon enough, the blasts of lightning made impact.

The previous fiery spells were backfired, creating a blast of massive proportions. The deck was smoking, and several barrels of precious cargo burst free, revealing inactive dolls. The dolls were whipped about in the blazing winds, lost within the currents. Each pierced the layer of mist, never to be seen again.

Vincent watched, amazed at the black mages whom had protected the child. They flew into the air, off the ship, their bodies being eaten by the flames from their attacks and the lightning.

-

-

"Why . . ."

-

-

Vincent turned. Vivi's body trembled, bent downward. His two gloved hands tugged hard at the bent and worn out hat upon his head.

-

-

"Why did they . . . protect me . . ."

-

-

"Why?"

-

-

Like a broken record, Vivi repeated this. He knew nothing, wished to know nothing. The truth itself was too confusing and cryptic.

"Viv, hey buddy . . . you alright?" Zidane tried to comfort him. But it was to no avail. The boy was lost within his own world at the moment.

Thoughts of the "memory" caused him to wonder. Did Vivi know of the . . . change? Or did he hold no memory of that catastrophic event? And seeing the boy like this . . . even cluing in to what he had seen would only break the poor child's fragile train of thought.

The boy stopped shaking, the desperation disappearing. Vincent felt a strange, and eerie calm upon the ship.

But then, he felt great power.

-

-

"WHY!?!?!?"

-

-

Anger sparked, the boy's eyes flared.

-

Vincent could tell.

-

Something had broken.

-

And Vivi was pissed.

_**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸**_

**A/N: Well, here's an important thing to know . . . **

**Never . . . ever . . . in any moment in time . . . piss off a black mage.**

_**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸**_

**Well, anyways, here's the Reviewer Rest Stop!!**

_**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸**_

Spica123—Well, it's nice to meet the sister of Sirius. I am Kuro V. Higarashi, good friend of Reiko S. Yoshihiro, and fellow writer and fan. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter of 'Another Calling.'  
-

Saya-ping. –Sorry about that. I just can't help myself XD  
-

PhoenixCharmer116—

Kuro— Vincent, please not now. I'm just sedating the mad scientist. Anyways (unties PhoenixCharmer116) you're free to go, for now. However, please, do not unleash Reiko's KILLL MODe.

Reiko— I personally agree. It's like the polar opposite of my being.

Vincent— I cannot torture her at least?

Kuro—(looks away slyly, before sighing) No Vincent. Like a customer, the reviewer's always right.

Reiko—Unless the reviewer's an ass, bitch, or complete jerk with absolutely no evidence that portrays his or her hatred to the fanfic.

Vincent—(looks at PhoenixCharmer116, glaring) You are in luck child.  
-

Nataku's Wrath—Sorry about the rush. ACTs and SATs sucked, and well, I'm done with that. But anyways, I'm creating your character's role as you read, and it's coming pretty good. He'll be an important factor to Vincent's role in the world, but you'll see soon enough X3.

-

Boudicca Aturia—OO that would be pretty cool, however, Vincent's not really the type to get pissed off THAT easily. However, I will take this suggestion into hand!

-

Lord Makura—AND, another sadistic and angsty cliffy! MWAHAHAHAH!!!! XD  
-

RedHerring1412—Yo RHK! Well, it seems that I DID reveal some of Vincent's power (black magic rocks!), and unfortunately, another enemy appears. But hey, we'll see what happens soon!  
-

yllom21—Thank you very much, I'm aiming for a different approach to Vivi's origins.  
-

Firehedgehog—Eye thing, what eye thing? (acts completely innocent, smiling evilly though)  
-

StevDown—Sorry to say, but Chaos ain't gonna be pissed off yet. Perhaps Vincent, but not Chaos. We'll see though ;3  
-

Inui's bastard love-child—Hey, I wear glasses too, tinted ones in fact (due to my eye problem XD)  
-

Zuperbuu—Damn, you're enthusiastic about Vivi's trance. Sorry, it'll be soon, as you can see the underlying clues (wink wink o-)

-

Yuleen75—Well, you see? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, though it's a bit angsty.  
-

Sirius123—Yo, well, Chaos apparently answered your question. But it was nice meeting your sister, and thank you for your compliments. I can't help but blush.  
-  
Leon Darksword—Yo! Well, yeah, Reiko and I do act like that. It's fricken scary how he portrayed us. But it's cool!

-

bloodalchemy—Ah . . . I see, I thank you for telling me this. As seen, it is much shorter!

_**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸**_

**It's shorter (because bloodalchemy has raised the issue of a report due to this if it occurs), but it at least answers and replies to my fellow reviewers! If you have any questions regarding certain parts of this fanfic from this chapter or any preceding chapter, please write it in the review, or send me a PM, I shall PM you back due to the whole reporting thing.**

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you'll tune in to another chapter in the future.**

**Sincerely,**

**Kuro V. Higarashi**


	9. To Part and Renew

**A/N: I've noticed a decline in the reviews in Nataku's Wrath's fanfiction, The Gunslinger, seriously guys, it's pretty awesome in keeping the attitude of Vincent, as mine is more philosophical XD. **

**Also, I hope the holidays have been treating you all well! For me, well, pretty cool, but recently, the weather's been out of whack. No snow, but tons of rain. Tons and tons, so I'm stuck here, finishing this story. **

**Hopefully, this chapter will be good!**

_**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸**_

**Disclaimer: FF7, and FF9 are not mine. The ideas concerning storybending crap, that's mine. **

**And a special guest character is to be added. Not an OC, but a special guest, who is real (well, a real fanfiction writer XD)**

**Thank you.**

_**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸**_

_The boy stopped shaking, the desperation disappearing. Vincent felt a strange, and eerie calm upon the ship. _

_But then, he felt great power._

_-_

_-_

"_WHY!?!?!?" _

_-_

_-_

_Anger sparked, his eyes flared._

_-_

_Vincent could tell._

_-_

_Something had broken._

_-_

_And Vivi was pissed._

_**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸**_

**Chapter IV.**

**Part III.**

**To Part and Renew.**

_**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸**_

A great blaze of light burst and the color of obsidian were forced into everyone's eyes. The wind, by some strange phenomenon had stilled. Eyes remained on Vivi, who grabbed the whole of their attention.

And suddenly, a great burst of wind exploded from the epicenter of the ship. Boards and planks were broken under Vivi's feet, and the color around him began to flow around him. His yellow eyes glared at the Black Waltz III, and he brought his hands up.

The obsidian energy flowed directly onto his hands, and traveled down. It wrapped around his arms, down to his shoulders, his torso, and his legs. It then traveled upward, up his neck, over his hat, and over his darkened face.

All watched, fascinated. Vincent even felt Chaos, whose attention was on the boy, an immeasurable amount of power was sharply rising. Vincent purposely walked only a bit forward, allowing him the visage of Vivi's new form, hopefully. However, he did keep his claw arm in front of him, intending to do serious damage in case of any sort of . . . defective mis-happening.

The glowing faded, showing a revealed Vivi. However, he looked different.

No. He looked **VERY** different.

His coat was now fitted to his body from the waist up, which showed his thin stature. But the front of the coat was open, revealing a bare black chest, and the pinstriped pants that were loosely fitted onto his waist. A set of belts were in the front, the first few replaced the clasps of his coat from the neck, to the waist. The rest of the belts were attached from the back, and created crosses in the front, making the coat flare outward due to the stiff leather belts and chains that forced it to remain outward.

His hands were not gloved, but were instead covered by pure white bandages, the ends being whipped here and there in the currents of the air. Some black was revealed, but barely.

His hat was now hanging behind him; a string of white was tied to it, and laced around Vivi's neck.

Now it was possible to see Vivi.

His shockingly bright hair was long, and tied by a leather strap, similar to that of Zidane's, minus the shortness. It reached to the end of his back, and why no one had seen his hair was still a mystery. The hole that Vincent saw in the memory was covered, and knew that if a strong wind passed, that hole would be visible once more.

His skin was unfortunately covered by the same dark skin, and his eyes were still as yellow as before. But Vincent remembered as the recalibrated memories returned for a mere second. And remembering Vivi's screams from those memories reminded him of how he lost the physical aspects of his humanity.

Vincent looked to the Black Waltz III, who remained frozen. He looked back at Vivi. Vivi remained there, staring with deep hatred at the Black Waltz. Then, Vivi turned to Vincent, his eyes looking straight into his own.

He knew what the boy wanted. The emotions flowing outward were uncontrolled.

Anger. Sorrow. Rage. All these negativities needed to be let out. It was ravaging the area, the energy around him made him feel the whole of these powerful emotions.

_'So be it.'_

Vincent strode to the side, and allowed Vivi to step further.

Vivi took a step closer.

Zidane made a step to Vivi.

But Vincent raised an arm in the front of Zidane. "Vince, what—"

Vincent remained there, staring forward, allowing his arm to stay in the air. He let it remain, long enough for BOTH the thief and the knight to notice the barrels of the gun that were humming, and the bangle that glowed.

"Oh." Zidane nodded his head in suddenly understanding. And Vincent lowered his arm. He did hear Zidane and Steiner ready themselves, but they did so with maximized silence, the only thing heard was the soft unsheathing of their metal weaponry.

----------------

Vivi stepped closer, a hand raised. Power was ebbing off from right hand, the staff in his left. It was the same staff that was used from the moment he had been carried away by the Prima Vista. It was the same staff, with its gnarled top, and its dark creases, which gathered dirt, dust, and blackness from the collection of their current journey.

And it began to glow dark obsidian as well. Like Vivi, it began to change in the light.

The weary wood became renewed, now in a rich sheen of black. The black streaks were now white, and strange characters were written on the staff. The top of the gnarled staff was no longer gnarled. Instead, it was replaced by a polished orb of yellow at the top, which shined maliciously.

Black and white mixed light flowed around the orb of the staff. Vivi held it in awe, feeling the power ebbing from it.

And then his eyes locked on the Black Waltz III.

"They were made, just like you. Why did you kill them?" He asked in an unusually calm voice. This may have shaken the party, but Vincent knew. The rage was being held back on purpose.

"Those clones . . . were nothing like me. And they are worthless, unable to think for themselves . . . My intelligence and build is what separates me from them . . . and from you, prototype." The Black Waltz III said in response, spitting out the words.

"I see . . ." Vivi's eyes glared at the being before him. He lifted his staff, and slammed it into the broken floor beneath his boots.

A shockwave was created, and the mist around the orb disappeared instantly.

"**Fire.**" An orb of fire exploded, but the Black Waltz III had sensed its manifestation, and stepped to the side. If it was possible, the Black Waltz III would have smirked in arrogance.

-

However . . .

-

"**Blizzard.**" Shards of ice erupted from beneath. The Black Waltz III's curved eyes widened. A quick flap of the wings allowed the being just the right amount of space between the ice and his body. The Black Waltz III snapped its head towards the child.

_'It isn't possible.'_

The black mage was supposed to only be a beginner in magic. He was supposed to recite incantations for one, and he was supposed to only launch one attack at a time because of the mental strain.

And yet, this mage before him had just defied what was against his build. He wasn't supposed to be able to do that.

_'There is no way.'_

The Black Waltz III's eyes narrowed. "Child . . . you're still too weak to defeat me." The Black Waltz pumped its wings, and was in flight.

Vivi turned, following the Black Waltz III's zooming body. Vincent kept his eyes closed, listening to the distortions in the air around him. The flapping of the wings, the slow turns that weakened the gusts of the air around them, anything that made a slight disturbance in the airflow.

"Ha ha! Child, how can you hit a target that moves with the wind?" It was a rhetoric question, and the Black Waltz III laughed as it continued to disappear and appear in different places.

Time passed, and the Black Waltz III continued to maneuver in and out of the distance between Vivi and the air around. Each time it shouted, sneered, and snickered rude remarks and insults, trying his best to cause the little mage to react. However, all Vivi did was squint, his eyes concentrating.

But the Black Waltz III was right. How could he fight a moving target, a flying one nonetheless?

"Vivi . . ." Vivi's ears picked up Vincent's deep voice.

Seconds passed.

"Close your eyes."

" . . . ." Vivi remained silent, wondering why Vincent would want him to shut his eyes. But he trusted the man, and snapped his eyes shut. He took a deep and nervous breath inward. "Now what?"

"Concentrate."

Vivi nodded his head slowly, before concentrating, following the words that Vincent gave to the very core.

Darkness was before him, behind him, all around him. All he could hear was the wind, and the flapping of wings.

Wings . . .

Vivi's inner eye opened instantly in realization. Vivi concentrated more on the sounds.

The wings flapped slowly, as if remaining in place for a certain period of time.

Then, the wings flapped faster, and he heard it move to the right. He kept his eyes closed, but his ears remained open, listening.

The wings slowed once more, remaining in place. Vivi slowly moved his left hand, and let it rest on the staff.

And suddenly, the flapping stopped. But it was for a mere second.

He heard another flap of the wings, but this one was hard, snapping in the air. The sound of whipping cloth and crackling made him alert.

Vincent's eyes slowly opened, and Vivi's eyes snapped open at once. Vincent looked at where Vivi was, and then his eyes were on the fast-moving Black Waltz, who was flying straight into Vivi.

He watched.

Vivi side stepped, allowing his body to shift the front to face where the Black Waltz III was coming from. He brought his staff forward, the yellow orb glowing brightly. He closed his eyes, muttering words beneath his breath. But as he began to finish his chant, the orb itself was shivering, vibrating, shining brighter then ever before.

He opened his eyes.

"**Fira!!!**"

A greater ball of flames erupted from the orb, shooting straight at the Black Waltz III. The winged mage flew to the side, but didn't see Vivi clench his fist.

The spell exploded like a bomb, causing a wave of power to envelop, and overcome the Black Waltz III's already moving body.

The Black Waltz III's body went down, and slammed into the deck of the ship. He groaned in pain, but pushed itself up with mechanical ease. The Black Waltz looked at Vivi, who now began to show signs of fatigue. The Black Waltz III swept itself up, standing confidently as it saw the power before him wane.

This made Vivi angry.

Vivi's eyes narrowed. "Don't underestimate me!! I'm not a copy!!" He yelled at the Black Waltz III, his shyness forgotten. He raised a staff up once more, and a quick shift in power erupted. "**Thunder!**"

The Black Waltz III sneered. It stabbed his staff into the ship, and bent down.

The lightning was attracted to the pole, and hit it, negating the attack due to the wood absorbing its destructive power.

However, laces of the attack had hit the Black Waltz III. The being was shocked, and was launched further away from his staff. The Black Waltz III's body was twitching, and was momentarily frozen. Vivi took no chances as he launched another attack.

"**THUNDER!!**" Vivi now gasped out. He held his hand up high into the air, his staff pointing into the sky, humming as it called forth the power.

Another bolt came rushing down, and this time, it hit its target. It was a solid hit, and the Black Waltz III was now shaking violently as the power overpowered him. The Black Waltz's ragged cry was loud and shrill, and revealed the pain it was experiencing.

----------------

The Black Waltz glared in pain at the boy before it, flying from the ship's deck.

The failure, it was before him, and it had drawn enough power to destroy him.

How dare he!?!

He was defying his build, his purpose, and most of all.

His expiration date.

Why? It was because he was a simple prototype. He had no other purpose besides being the blueprint for the new species of beings on Gaia.

And upon the completion of the first Black Waltz, it was supposed to be deactivated. He was supposed to be dead. He was never supposed to see the light of day.

So why?

The Black Waltz III's vision seemed to cut itself off at that last thought.

----------------

Vivi's body was trembling as well, his hands were outstretched, and the staff in their clutches was shaking violently. He held out the spell, trying to add more power to the spell.

However, not all things can end as powerful well as this.

----------------

It seems unfortunate. Fate itself was against him. Even after all the horrifics that have occurred in his rather limited life.

----------------

He has no memories of his past. He has no attachments to anyone besides the one who found him abandoned in the wilderness. And that person wasn't . . . exactly around. After all, his grandfather was old, and his time was inevitable, as he did cause his own death.

He had wandered . . . alone. He had been chased by monsters, both big and small, singles and clans, all were out to get him. He hid, fled, and was ravaged by beasts and creatures that saw him to be weak.

And then, he had reached Alexandria. It was his salvation, and yet, his curse.

The ticket he had redeemed for the famous _'I WISH TO BE YOUR CANARY' _play was a fake. He still wondered how the hell he mistook it, as the title of the ticket was _'I WISH TO BE YOUR **CROW**.'_

And then he met his first friend.

Well, he wasn't sure if he could call him a friend. But then again, he was the first who helped him.

They had snuck into the castle, where the theatreship was docked and ready, setting up for the famous play. They had reached in time to hear the orchestra play its famous tunes, and fireworks and sparkles gleamed above, easily impressing the nobles. The swordfight was truly a remarkable one, where Zidane had used cat-like agility and flexibility to perform almost impossible moves and techniques, one including a split and kick.

However, the fun ended when the Knights of Pluto had sighted them. Puck abandoned him and he had to fend for himself. He had reached the stage, and unfortunately, had almost set the Princess of Alexandria on fire. This caused panic, and the airship was damaged, and they were thrown into the Forest of Death.

But then, life seemed to change as he and Steiner were rescued from near death thanks to Zidane, as well as a tall dark man in a blood red cloak. He would soon learn that his name was Vincent Valentine.

Zidane Tribal was like a brother now, being a person who would bring the greater things in life to light, and Garnet (now is known as Dagger) Til Alexandros was the seemingly nice sister-to-be, even if she was of royal blood. Aldebert Steiner, although a bit uptight, was almost similar to that of a parental figure, worrying about his and Princess Garnet's safety on this journey. He could even depict scenes were Zidane and Steiner acted the horrible, and yet amusing father-son relationship.

And finally, there was Vincent Valentine. When he had first met him, he was not scared at all by his deathly appearance. In fact, he was drawn to him, feeling something that only he had experienced until now.

----------------

Loneliness.

----------------

When he asked questions, he would shoot them down, but left him the needed satisfaction from those cryptic answers. And when curiosity wrought out its hideous head, Vincent would somehow have the ability to tame this wild and skillful beast, like a masterful beast tamer. It was almost as if he had experience with such questions.

Perhaps he did have such experience. He did always seem to hold this "otherworldly" aura around him.

He saw him not only as a friend, a companion, and a fighting ally.

He saw him as a mentor, someone who was continuing his grandfather's work, even surpassing it as he left behind leaflets of knowledge behind for him to pick up.

And now, they were on this journey, and Vivi stared in the face of a counterpart.

He believed that the strength he had was coming from his precious people. He tried to remain strong in the wake of friends, drawing in more energy, and expelling it out at an alarming rate.

----------------

The power he possessed however was now . . . waning.

----------------

The obsidian darkness that had covered him was waning as well, no longer as bold, and was no longer pulsing. It was a dim flare of power, which was darkening with each passing second.

Vivi fell, catching himself before his head hit the ground. Hands and knees caught his now lead-weight body, and the light around him disappeared, showing the same overbearing clothing, as well as the weak and shaking character, confidence gone.

----------------

----------------

The Black Waltz III had fallen overboard due to the power of the lightning attack, but it felt the power dissipating instantly. The lightning was still jumping about, disrupting the circuitry within its core.

At that moment, it noticed that he was in fact falling. Falling.

For some strange reason, it mechanically began to move, the vision before it turned black. A word appeared in front of his vision. A word in white.

FALLING.

But a jolt of energy destroyed the screen.

If you replaced the first L in the word **falling**, then you would have the word **failing**.

That word appeared.

FAILING.

FAILING.

The Black Waltz's body jolted as it saw the word in its vision.

No.

It couldn't fail!!

It could not fail!?!

The vision before it changed and it found itself floating in the air. The automatic system had kicked in as it seemingly rebooted. It glared, shaking.

He looked upward, and saw a flash of light. The ebony aura was gone, and he heard a body collapse on the ship. His curved eyes of yellow squinted, the lightning still affecting his thoughts.

The airship was too far away. It couldn't catch up due to the acceleration it was gaining. It had only caught up because of the strange maneuver (courtesy of Zidane of course).

It glared about, looking for something.

It found it.

It laughed maniacally, and flew towards it.

----------------

Two twin jesters were seated in an airship. One was blood red, the other was ice blue. They were short, dwarfed beings, their long faces and pointy chins covered in white cream, their eyes had tattooed amethyst markings over their eyes.

But they were in an airship, a superior Alexandrian airship meant for speed.

"I—cannot fail . . . mission . . . retrieve . . . Princess!!!" It no longer spoke in smooth transition. It's speech was cut off as jolts of energy escaped and laced around its body.

The two jesters heard maniacal screams in the air, and saw the Black Waltz III. Each panicked, but abandoned ship as the Black Waltz III took control of the contraption. It powered it up, and soon enough, zipped towards the cargoship.

----------------

----------------

Dagger remained steady with the airship, her eyes now on the South Gate. Vivi had won the battle, and regained some energy. He was peering over the side, looking for the remnants of the fallen black mages. All gave him space to contemplate what was to come, and to allow him some time to remain alone.

And yet, there are times when a person does not wish to be alone. There are times when a person needs attention.

That time was now.

It seemed all were either too busy, or were too concerned and allowed him that extra space.

But Vincent walked over slowly, and made no sound. He allowed Vivi to notice his presence.

"Hello." Sadness was in the black mage's voice.

Silence between the two. But Vincent knew. Vivi needed support.

He remained silent. Vivi needed to secure himself. He could say nothing if he remained clammed up. Isolating oneself would cause grave danger to the person.

"I . . ." Vincent allowed his ears to concentrate on him. "When I fought the Black Waltz . . . III, when I fought him with that power . . ." Vivi gripped the bar before him. It was what separated him from the drastic drop below. "I think . . . I saw something." Vivi hesitated. He needed a push.

"Something?"

That was the push.

"Yes." Vivi stared upward. "I saw . . . a woman. She was . . . looked nice." If anyone could somehow see beyond the shroud of darkness, they'd see a warm smile. "She was nice. She had long blonde hair . . . and her eyes were blue. Really blue. And when she smiled . . ." His yellow eyes brightened. "I felt like smiling. Like now, I'm smiling now. Can you see it?"

Vincent smirked, and nodded.

"Vivi . . . do you only remember her now?" Vincent inquired.

"Yes." Vivi's eyes suddenly darkened. "But she cannot be anyone important. I'm a black mage . . . I'm supposed to wrought out destruction."

"Perhaps . . ." Vivi's eyes darkened. Where had he not heard this before, Vincent thought. "If you reveal more of who you are, you can see what differs you . . . from them."

It seemed Vivi got the picture. He was pretty sharp for a 9 year old.

"You mean—"

"The air around you upon the invokement of that power, you showed confidence, calm, and freedom." Vincent almost glared at the child, but refused to look down into his eyes. "Remember the sensations you felt upon invoking it. And keep those sensations and feelings with you." A feeling ran down Vincent's spine, and a whisper within his mind erupted. "For those feelings will only assist you in your journey."

Vivi felt himself pulled by his cryptic message. "What journey?"

"Your identity." Vincent stated, closing his eyes. "Create what you are. Do not allow destiny to mold you as it determines you to become." Vincent turned, allowing Vivi to see the claw. "Destiny has wrought this, and attempts to do it once more, and I continue to defy destiny's binds."

"What do you defy?" Vivi asked.

Vincent thought carefully. Any wrong answer may become a door. And the door may open what he wished to not reveal.

He answered.

"What is inevitable."

----------------

Zidane leaned against the guard bar with his eyes closed, listening to the conversation. He smirked, and snapped his cat-like eyes open. "Vince . . . you vampire . . ." Zidane stopped himself from laughing. The answer Vincent had given would open many possibilities, and yet, these possibilities could lead to false conclusions.

Opening a cryptic question will only reveal cryptic answers, answers that would lead any curious eye the wrong way.

He was good.

**Very good.**

"I gotta hand it to you Vince, you're too much. No one's gonna figure it out, not even me. I can only think of one or two reasons, and they're probably wrong." He whispered, no one hearing his words. He chuckled softly to himself. He pushed himself off the bars, walking towards the two. The conversation needed to end.

He brightened his face, and brought up the energy, seriousness erased.

----------------

"Yo Vivi!" The silence between the two was gone, broken by the thief. Vincent could only feel like glaring at the thief. But he stopped as he saw Zidane comfort Vivi in his energetic way. His way of cheering up the child was by acting brotherly, and being as conniving as ever.

For a second, he saw something flash in Zidane's eyes. But that seriousness disappeared, replaced by that boyish charm.

----------------

Vincent almost felt like sighing in annoyance, when the sudden sight of a rather unwanted figure appeared before them. He readied himself instantly, having felt that cold sensation long ago.

"I MUST RETRIEVE THE PRINCESS!!!" It screamed, a hand sparking with energy was raised up.

"Enough." Vincent said strongly. This caused the attention to draw to him.

Vincent pulled away the safety of Cerberus, and fired.

The Black Waltz III screamed with agony, grasping its stump-of-a-hand. Flooding black mist spewed from it, and was destroyed by the powerful currents of the wind. It howled animalistically, pulling itself away, causing the ship to veer away from the cargoship.

Not even a moment later, the being recovered, and was going to crash into the cargoship once more. It wouldn't stop, its function now ruptured thanks to Vivi's power.

Vincent now knew what to do. He saw Zidane, who was trying to keep Vivi from running at the Black Waltz III, look at him.

Vincent mouthed words to the thief, only allowing him to finally see what he was saying.

Hold. 

Him. 

Back.

There was a moment. Time froze. The two kept eye contact.

Zidane nodded.

And Vincent jumped.

----------------

Familiar winds cradled his body, and Vincent allowed the winds to guide him to his destination. He heard cries of his name, and felt the rise of worry and fear upon his back. He dismissed them.

This was enough.

Not one.

Not two.

But three Black Waltzes had caused havoc in their little caravan.

'_Enough is enough.' _Vincent thought to himself, and to Chaos.

'**Indeed.' **

"It is time to end this production line." Vincent muttered as he came closer to the ship.

----------------

The ship's controller's eyes were on Vincent, whose red cape swirled around him. His hair whipped behind him, his blood red eyes locking him in place. Pale porcelain skin shined in the darkness, and an angelic-like face was fitted within the middle of this darkened aura. No emotions were on his face, and a merciless feeling surrounded the man's body.

The Black Waltz III could not scream in the face of this angel of hell. It could not move an inch as Vincent flew closer.

Time slowed, Cerberus clicked.

Vincent mouthed words that only the Black Waltz III could read.

Die.

Time sped up once more, and Vincent shot the rounds, a total of 3. One hitting the front of the airship. Another shot through one of the wings of the ship, and the last hit the other wing.

Without the needed support, the airship no longer drew closer to the cargoship. The winds blew cruelly, taking the airship, ripping it apart in its waves and waves of power.

A great plume of smoke and fire enveloped the ship as it crashed into the mountainside.

That was the end of the Black Waltz III.

-

Hopefully.

-

Vincent Valentine allowed a small smirk. And as he fell through the barriers of the mist, he allowed himself to look upward towards the cargoship, which began zooming through the South Gate.

They were safe.

Vincent smirked. He was becoming soft. He chuckled.

But a powerful voice yelled. "VINCENT!!!!"

He looked closer, and found Vivi, who leaned over the bar. He was being held back by Steiner, who like any parental figure, kept him from doing the extreme.

The other next to the berserking Vivi and the struggling Steiner was Zidane, who watched him with cool eyes, those cat-like slits squinting in his direction.

If the child did possess the sixth sense, then he would know.

Vincent Valentine cannot die easily.

Scratch that.

He couldn't die.

It was impossible for Vincent Valentine to die.

And he fell through the mist, and closed his eyes. He shut his body down, and lost all consciousness.

----------------

----------------

A man sighed. He had just become a man, now at the blooming age of 20. He had short wild brown hair, and eyes that were barely a few notches from being considered black. He stood tall and lean, but held hard lithe muscles on his body. Not a gram of fat was on it, attracting many wandering eyes. Luckily, he didn't have the exotic-like qualities that many women are too attracted to.

Now any man would be envious of such qualities. For instance, if there was a man with white hair or crisp blue eyes, women would latch onto that man instantly, and the handsome, but still ordinary men would mumble and grumble, or just be pissed off by the presence of this womanizer.

Not this man.

In fact, he could care less about such things, unless of course there was someone of interest that came into his life. But not now. He had no need to settle down, his spirit still holding the energy of a traveler and adventurer.

The pack on his back looked to be heavy, but he didn't struggle with it as he weaved through the foliage of the forest. He wore worn out clothing, showing that he had been traveling for some time. Despite his young experience, you could easily feel the worldly-aura around him.

His top consisted of a loose cloth. It was a dark rich blue, and had long sleeves, not allowing any to see his hands if they were remained down. Dark grey belts secured the top around his chest and torso, preventing it from ever becoming a sight hazard (flaring clothing hinders sight in battle) and continued on till the top of his waist. From there, the rest of the top flared down, hanging loosely around his legs in strips. There was one in the front, and one in the back, one on the left and one on the right, the slits would allow the person to move freely, and yet, covering his legs to prevent any to see his movements.

Black pants were loose on the bottom area, and dark grey sashes secured the loose ends. His feet were covered by black leathered boots, dark silver metal covering the leather.

At this moment, he was almost at the South Gate. But it was night, and that meant that the soldiers situated at the gate would not allow any travelers through. Luckily, there was a moogle, and he could easily set up a tent.

And then, he'd need to hitch a Chocobo somewhere, he just didn't know where.

"Dammit. Stupid road. I can't wait till I get to Lindblum." He said thoughtfully. "But if I'm lucky, and I DO find a Chocobo, I can reach Lindblum in no time."

----------------

As he continued to walk through the foliage, he noticed something from the corner of his eye.

He turned, and saw red.

There laid a man, who looked dead. His porcelain skin stuck out easily in velvety crimson, his ebony hair only helped create the effect.

He was the same height, the same build, and held a feeling of darkness.

And in a way, he felt somewhat . . . fearful when in his presence.

He began to continue on, but noticed the broken branches above him. Had he fallen? Was he injured?

'_Did he die?' _The man thought.

This caused the young man to slowly venture over to the stilled man.

----------------

Upon coming closer, he indeed held a handsome face now that he could see the whole of his face without the collar.

If any woman came across him, especially like this, so vulnerable.

He shivered. He did have that attraction, but the thought of a woman becoming rabid.

Now THAT, was scary.

He tried to feel for a pulse on the man's neck, as ever other place was clothed and covered.

He found none. And yet, he saw the man's chest rising and falling ever so faintly. Well, that was one sign of life.

He took hold of the shoulder, revealing a black clothed hand, and began to shake the man's shoulder. "Yo, you okay?"

There was no response at first. He continued to shake the man's shoulder, in hopes that the previous sign of life was not false. Even just the twitch of a finger would have been enough.

He blinked.

And suddenly, he felt a strong grip on the arm, and gasped. He found his eyes locked with eyes of blood.

"Oh crap. I woke up a vampire, didn't I?" He stated, nervously. His eyes then found the golden claw that was wrapped around his forearm. It had ripped through the cloth. But despite the sharpness of the claw, no blood was drawn. This seemed to make the vampire curious. He probably knew of the dangers of the claw.

"Who are you?" His voice calm, but powerful.

He raised a brow at the vampire's question. "Can you let go first?"

"You shall release my shoulder then." It seemed that the vampire didn't like bodily contact. And by the sounds of it, he meant it. He nodded his head.

"Sure."

The golden claw was withdrawn, and his arm was pulled back. He examined the claw marks on the sleeve. They were clean, and not a snag was seen.

"You asked a question, my name, right? Well, Nataku's the name."

" . . . . . ." There was silence from the other man, who seemed to slightly shake his head.

"You don't need to give—"

"It is but common courtesy. I am Vincent."

Nataku nodded. He raised a finger, ready to ask yet another. "Ar—"

"I am no vampire."

That shot it down. "Dang."

Vincent felt amused. _'Perhaps, some company will quicken my healing.'_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_And so, Nataku was accepted._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_For now . . ._

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸**_

**Kuro V. Higarashi's Last Minute Section:**

**_And thus, ending this part! I have introduced a special character, his name Nataku, whose last name . . . is still being sought out for. Nataku's Wrath is the special character being placed in the storyline. Do not worry. The storyline itself will not be destroyed. However, he is there, for a very important reason, which regards to Vincent. _**

**_  
Do not worry; he is not a character from Vincent's past. But like I said before, he will play an important role. And now, I present my responses to my reviewers!_**

_**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸**_

_**REVIEWERS' PIT STOP!**_

_**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸**_

**  
Reiko: Dude, I'll be seeing you later! Don't worry, project, got it!**

**J.: What's up? Well, I wrote the battle scene, hope this was alright XD**

**Ganymede123: Yo, I welcome thee, Ganymeded. So you're Sirius's brother? Cool dude, nice to meet you! I'm glad you're enjoying my work, despite the fact that your sister's addictiveness to Final Fantasy games turned you off to the subject! XD**

**Vince Fanatic: Wow, well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! And thanks for the encouragement! Luckily, I still have TONS of tricks hidden in my ever so faithful sleeves XD**

**yllom21****: I'm glad you enjoy how I write Vivi. Now Vivi has a more solid role in the story, as I am making him one of the key characters. And I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**PhoenixCharmer116:**

_Kuro: Dude, no cheating, no gambling, and most of all, friendly crap. Yuffie, give me those kunais, Cloud, drop the sword, Vincent, hand Cerberus and Phoenix, don't go rabid._

_Reiko: Sorry guys, Kuro's the card-game nazi. He has this amazing card throwing ability that he uses when ever he sees someone cheat._

_At this moment, Yuffie attempts to slip more cheat cards into a hidden part of her clothing. Kuro snaps his wrist, the joker card revealed, stuck in her mouth. _

_Cloud, PC116: O.O holy shit._

_Reiko: Eh, it's the usual. That means he's pissed._

**Thanks for the review! XD**

**RedHerring1412: Sorry, no flare for you . . . yet. Really, I don't want to make Vincent into a Gary Stu. That'd just be catastrophic, and then I'd have to end this fanfic. You wouldn't want me to end it . . . would you ? O.o**

**Pleading For A Update****: Wow, thanks a lot. I'm glad you liked it, and I've been able to beat FF7 and FF9, love the endings! .**

**  
Saya-ping: Hey, thanks! But don't check unless you're given an alert. Or just wait! But if you wish for an alert without having to go through the stress of making an account, you can leave an e-mail address for me to address to say, "MY FANFIC'S UP!!! LOOKIE LOOKIE XD". But I'm just saying, so then that way, you won't be anxious like some of my readers.  
**

**StevDown****: Yep, I'm making Kuja the bad guy of course XD. There is a connection, but it won't be revealed until later. Just. Wait. FOREVER!! XD Just kidding, it'll be realized soon!**

**VinVal****: Nope, I'm from Hawaii! Love the surf and sun, but I enjoy the rain and black coffee, as well as typing away at my laptop, wrecking havoc in computer systems world-wide. Just kidding! OR, am I? O.O . . . XD But I LOVE Washington! Since I got into PSU, if I get rejected, I can always transfer to UW later! XD**

**Nataku's Wrath****: Well, got you up with an intro! I'm glad you enjoy the connections I'm making, there are more to come XD. I hope you look forward to the next part, where I shall reveal your fighting style, unless you want to PM a specific guideline to challenge me! I'm always up for a great challenge. And YES, you updated!! XD **

**  
****Firehedgehog****: I'm listening too! And I'm on Youtube, listening to music with the awesome visuals!! XD**

**  
Sirius: O.O you know, threatening won't help! XD But I updated, nonetheless, and on the day before new year's eve! XD Well, hope you enjoyed it!**

**  
Spica: Sorry, can't update as much as of now. I'm busy with New Year's preparations! But I'll try!**

**Ganeshi: Well, thanks for partially reviewing too! I hope you enjoyed this, and I hope the PM regarding all the 123 family's reviews have gone through. If not, just wait till Fanfiction's database is straightened out! X3**

**  
****Yuleen75****: Thanks for the compliment on Vivi's past! I'm glad you enjoyed it! I always wanted to make a reason for Vivi to have a trance.  
**

**Sega Genesis n' The 64 Live...****: O.o I have no idea what that was about, nor do I know if you like my story as of far, but thanks for reviewing nonetheless, as well as the comment XD**

**  
****Lord Makura****: No, I will ignore the request. I can't make Chaos come out yet! I'm sorry!!!! Please, not the whip, no!!!! XO**

**  
****Leon Darksword****: Yo! Well, glad you're still liking the story! And did you notice that Nataku's going to be in it? XD Well, it's my thanks for including Reiko and I in his fanfic! Also, your story's a bit long, sorry about all that, I feel really REALLY guilty for that. X(**

**  
****charles ho****: Of course the plot twists have to be there! XD And besides, Vincent's currently not in the area at the moment. BUT, he'll get back SOMEWHERE XD. Just wait!**

_**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸**_

_**This ends this chapter! If you are interested, a friend of mine, J, is going to post a fanfic. Dunno what its about, but it'll be up soon!**_

_**Have a Happy New Year's!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Kuro V. Higarashi**_


	10. Nataku, Decapitation, and Barrels?

_A/N:_

_You know, I realized something. I didn't introduce Zorn and Thorn just yet. Yes, those two jesters I had announced in the previous chapter. They are by far the most fricken annoying bastards I have come across.  
_

_God, I HATED it when I went through the dialogue. That just plain sucked, and caused me to have a concussion due to the repeating action of slamming my forehead on the table when recording the habit of their conversations. _

_But here's another chapter, I hope you enjoy it! _

---

---

---

---

_Disclaimer: FF7, FF9, and of course, Vincent are not under my property list, however, the persona manifested for Nataku's Wrath's part in the story is, as it is physically impossible to know a person's true personality until you actually know them._

---

---

---

---

**Chapter ?**

**Sub-chapter—Beatrix's Curiosity**

---

---

---

---

In the kingdom of Alexandria, not a single remnant of the tragic abduction was seen. However, the perfected façade could not hide away the anxiety the townspeople felt. Many things were unsettled, and the town itself was paying the price of the incompetence of the ruler.

-

The Princess was gone.

-

The Queen was upset.

-

And her lieges, the two Jesters, known as Zorn and Thorn, had failed in their mission.

-

One was clothed the color of bright red, the other clothed in deep blue. Their chins were both narrow, their faces both long, they matched everything they did.

The two waddled with a strange glide, their intent to find and report to the Queen.

They arrived in the grand hall and were only a few strides away from the main door to the throne. Their Queen was sitting on her throne, which laid behind those closed doors. But soon enough, they arrived to be confronted by two of the Alexandrian's finest. After all, the Queen needed the uttermost secure faction in this part of the continent and the Alexandrian Guard were not to be underestimated, as women were the superior race in this kingdom.

"State your wish." One said strongly. This shook both Zorn and Thorn.

"This is a report, meant for the queen!"

"The queen, a report is meant for!"

"Zorn and Thorn. The Queen has ordered us to not allow either one of you to pass these doors." The other guard stated.

"Give us passage to deliver the message!"

"We deliver a message in need of a passage!!"

"Access Denied." Both replied strongly.

And soon enough, the two jesters began their ranting, the two women remaining stoic to their pleas. Or rather, their whining.

-

At the same time, Commander Beatrix gracefully walked up the spiral staircase, feeling rather calm. Despite the Princess's disappearance, she couldn't help but feel that she was secure. And sightings had shown that she was in fact alright.

That's what she felt, despite the news that was constantly thrown about.

Her honey colored hair was in perfect curls, bouncing with each step. Her fair and perfect complexion and solid grey eyes only made men want her. But she is the commander. She is the strongest in the kingdom. And her sword had struck down more foes then any could imagine. No mere man could possibly take her for themselves without the fear of the loss of something VERY precious.

She had powerful white mage abilities, and her sword techniques were never matched by any other. And her skills as a leader were unparallel.

She was the perfect commander. And anyone who had come across her before her alliance with the Queen would have done anything to have her, for both power and beauty.

And so, the one known as Commander Beatrix finally stepped onto the top step, and began to walk calmly towards the Queen's throne room. And soon enough, she could sense her soldiers' annoyance, and heard the whining and yelling of the two jesters. She ignored the majority of their pleas as she passed them. Her soldiers allowed her through as they opened the door. She was going to stride through, when something caught her ear.

"A man in blood red can perform the dark arts!"

"The dark arts were performed by a man in blood red!"

"Impossible it is to do!"

"It is impossible to do!"

That stopped her.

"A man in blood red?" This stopped the two jesters from further screaming. Beatrix turned, her attention now on the two known as Zorn and Thorn. "Please, do tell, and I shall report this to the Queen."

"We thank you Lady Beatrix!"

"Lady Beatrix we give you thanks!"

She listened to every detail intently, soaking in every word.

But she wasn't interested in the destruction.

She was interested in the man.

---

---

---

---

**Chapter V.**

**Nataku, Decapitation, and Barrels?  
**

---

---

---

---

Vincent had thought that his life would be one without hardship. As soon as he had left that caravan, he thought, perhaps, that he'd acquire the needed peace and quiet needed.

Unfortunately, he was wrong, and though he wanted to groan of it, Chaos was enjoying the torment that the man was going through. It was amusing how Vincent could be so irritated by a single person.

----

For he came across Nataku.

----

He had learned that he was 20. He traveled and traded, but what he traded was still unknown, as his pack never left his back (on the exception of becoming a pillow). He is still single. Pretty much the man's life as he blabbed on about his life, or rather, just a biography of it. No doubt, he didn't have traveling friends or partners, as they more then likely committed suicide to stop their ears from bleeding and their brains from rotting. Or he was just curious of his appearance.

He was able to pass through the security of the South Gate, though they had suspicions. He did not blame their suspicion, as he did look very frightening, even in the daytime. Women would stare, men would edge away, and children would point, or shake in fear as the figure of nightmarish tales seemed to exist.

He had gotten into the train car, and it was a quarter of the way up. It was of simple design. Based on a water-powered system, the train car would be pulled downward or upward with strong metal chains. The South Gate itself was a machined-powered passage way that actually went to the top of the mountain, and down to the other side. And the upward and downward cars were equally distant, allowing them to meet in the rest-point in the middle of the track.

Vincent was seated in the back, next to the window. He looked outward, trying to ignore the annoyance unfortunately seated next to him.

Yes.

Nataku was seated there, as for some strange reason, he had become his "traveling" partner, as the man said. And as he continued to badger him, Vincent remained stoic and unmoving. However, he was still human, he could not merely mute the man, and he had to ignore the man's voice.

----

Which was impossible.

----

"So . . . whereja get that arm?"

----

Twitch.

----

"You fight with the claw thing?"

----

Twitch-twitch.

----

"How long have you been in a coffin, your skin's deadly pale!"

----

Twitchy-twitch-twitch . . . TWITCH.

----

At each twitch of the eye, his human hand edged ever so closer to Cerberus. His mind was going to crack. His mind was going to crack OPEN at the continued annoyance of this man.

This had been going on for only a couple of minutes. He suddenly wished he'd rather be in the company of the knight, the princess, the thief and the mage. They did not make as much noise as this man. And if they did, it was pleasant, and did not involve the constant questioning of his identity.

And the levels of tolerance from long millenias began to wane thin. And for once, he hoped that something, if anything, even God's divine intervention to just, stop this.

The sound of a steam horn blared throughout the car. Nataku fell suddenly, as he wasn't planted on the seat. Vincent remained still, waiting for whatever the interruption was for.

Soon enough, the engineer stood up, and got the attention of everyone in the car. "We're at the halfway point! We will be readying the traincar for the next trip. In the meantime, please take the time to look at the scenery, or restock on potions and other necessary supplies for further travels. Thank you!" With a courteous gesture, the man opened the door of the car. Passengers streamed out of the car, leaving the two behind. Vincent stood up without hesitation.

"Eh heh, I'll . . . be restocking! Bye!" Nataku ran out faster than Vincent thought was possible. But nonetheless, this gave Vincent the needed time to raise those levels of tolerance. Just enough for the journey to Lindblum.

----

The rest stop consisted of platforms. There were benches for weary travelers to rest on (although there were already seats in the train car), and a simple ITEM shop that housed the necessary items for any traveler's journey.

But Vincent didn't feel the need to stock up on potions or any of the sort, as he still had the supplies from Zidane back during the time in the Evil Forest. And he noticed that many of the other travelers made sure to distance themselves away from him. He could practically feel the fear ebbing off their bodies. So entering the ITEM shop was clearly out of the question.

So he passed by the platform opening nonetheless, minding his own business, when he felt a tug at his cape.

"Mr. Vampire?" Vincent frowned and looked down. A toy like plushy was staring up at him. It was only a moogle. The moogle had an envelope in his hand. "This is for you!"

Vincent hesitated, the idea of having this rather . . . fluffy thing with a letter to him. It did have his name on it. And in a boldened area, which did make out a rather accurate description of his outward appearance, most likely a note for the moogle. Nonetheless, he took the letter from the paws of the moogle, and with a simple gesture, used the pointer finger of his claw as a letter opener. He took out the letter, and read the Gaian writing on it.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hey Vince! If you're reading this, you're alive and well. Well, hm . . . let's see . . . oh! If not, you're dead!!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Only one person called him 'Vince.' Zidane. He continued to read.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Just arrived at Lindblum, and well, the cargoship was good, though we lost the main cargo (the . . . puppets . . .). Vivi's feeling bad about your disappearance, Dagger's upset, and Steiner, well, he's actually worried. But if you're reading this now and understand what I'm saying, then you're definitely Vince, so you're alive!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Vincent rolled his eyes at this.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I'm back in my hometown, though Tantalus's not there anymore. Of course, they left a few things here and there, so I helped myself. But other than that, we're healing slowly, because a few days from now, I reckon . . . 3 (?), an event is going to take place. It's called, **The Hunt** and it's a significant event because it's all about the history of the leaders of Lindblum in the past. You know, well . . . history crap!_

_Besides that, we're all worried, and it seems Dagger's sort of talked about you and your role in her survival (OUR survival too) with her uncle, Regent Cid. He wants to meet you. But I'm getting ahead of myself._

_If you're Vincent Valentine, then write something and tell the moogle to fly on over here. I wanna make sure you're still alive you walking corpse (XD). _

_Zidane_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Upon finishing the letter, Vincent Valentine folded and slipped the paper away, almost smirking due to Zidane's rather silly use of humor. And the letter itself would be of use later in the future. He looked down at the moogle, who waited for some sort of response.

Damn fluffball.

"Do you have a writing instrument, and parchment?" He saw the moogle nod, its red fluff-sphere bobbing.

"Yes sir, kupo! Here you go!"

Vincent wrote his response, and gave it to the moogle. The moogle nodded, and slipped the letter away in a strange pack on its waist.

"How long ago was this given to you?"

"Two days ago kupo."

Then that meant that he was temporarily shut down (purposely) for almost a day, while the other day he had awaken, and stayed with Nataku for the night. So that meant that this "Hunt" was going to take place soon. Very soon.

"Thank you." Vincent said softly, before walking off. He swore he heard the moogle's leathery wings flap loudly. Maybe that was the way the moogle showed its excitement. Or it was going to deliver the message.

-

There was still time, and the train car was almost done being repaired and set up for the rest of the journey. So Vincent strode to the other side of the platform, and looked outward towards the scenery before him.

The mist was not as thick today, making it brighter. The mountains were beautiful, the forests lush, and . . . there was a marsh down there, by the looks of the saturation around the specific area. Overall, it was beautiful, making him wonder if the world of his old comrades had such a beautiful state of peace.

_**-**_

"**_Will you rejoin your friends?" _**Vincent shook and nodded his head inwardly. **_"Yes and no? Why?"_**

_-_

'_I will join them once more. But they are comrades.' _Vincent heard the being think within his mind.

_**-**_

"_**And have you felt the air?"**_

_-_

'_Yes. Something is amiss.' _

_**-**_

"_**Or something will happen." **_

-

"Hey! So, you enjoying the view?" At that moment, Chaos chuckled within his mind, before becoming silent once more. Vincent frowned and turned to find Nataku peering outward, looking at the same landscape that he was looking at.

"Yes." Vincent huffed out.

Nataku leaned on the railing, his arms draped over the other side, his chest supporting the whole of his weight. "Where are you going?" The curiosity seemed to have disappeared at the moment.

"Lindblum."

"You don't say? I'm going around there as well. But I have to stay at the bottom of the South Gate first for negotiations." Nataku smirked. "You know how to get there?"

"Somewhat." This caused Nataku to raise a brow.

"Well, since you're going to Lindblum, I might as well give you a lowdown." Vincent widened his eyes slightly, and let his eyes gaze upon Nataku. "There's the Chocobo's Forest, best for you to get a Chocobo. Then you set off for Dragon's Gate, unless by some cursed reason, they cut off access there. But hopefully, they won't, and you'll be in Lindblum. And this can be done in a matter of hours, based on the skills you have in avoiding and killing the monsters that may delay your time. Got it?"

Vincent felt slightly impressed. He was still unfamiliar with the landscape, but the younger man showed some planning. "I see . . ."

The whistled signaled the departure of the train car. Nataku pushed himself away from the railing he had leaned on. "Sorry about those questions. I can tell you'd rather have people mind their own business."

" . . . . . . . "

"Hm, yep, I'm probably right." Nataku nodded his head. "I'll try to not be so nosy. I'm just a curious guy. And besides, the way you clothe yourself just takes the cake. But I'm getting ahead of myself. We gotta go."

For some strange reason, Vincent felt in inclination to continue journeying with him. Well, at least he wasn't going to be as irritating as he was on the previous ride upward.

-

It was quiet, and Vincent liked it. There were a few murmurs and stares, but that was nothing compared to the chattering banter that Nataku once voiced. And with a simple glance to his left showed Nataku, who looked to be nodding off. A bit of drool was dried at the corner of his mouth. It was amusing. He decided to take the man's lead, and closed his own eyes, but kept his body alert.

The trembling train stopped suddenly, causing Vincent to stomp his boots down to stop his body from lurching. "AH!" Nataku fell off once more, groaning as he stood up. "What the hell—"

"Don't worry. Everything's under control." The engineer said. "Probably some technical difficulties. Don't worry, it'll take at least 5 minutes max." He opened the door of the train car, and everyone could see him pale as he snapped the switch, closing the door.

Nataku went up to the engineer. "Hey, what's wrong? You okay?"

"M—m—m—m—" Okay, the stuttering could irritate anyone. Nataku looked annoyed, and grasped the man's shoulder.

"What's—going—on?" He said sternly.

"MIST BEASTS!!!!!" The engineer gasped out. Everyone else on the train gasped as well. Well, those who weren't situated next to the windows.

Vincent saw many, and felt annoyed. Some he had encountered in the Ice Caverns, and others who were mere weaklings. Fangs and Wyerds (the monsters encountered in the Ice Caverns) were lined up, snapping their jaws and jabbing tusks at the train car's exterior. Cracks and sober riddled the glass, making him glare.

-

This was annoying.

-

He stood up, and strode to the front of the car. He found Nataku, who was now free from his pack of junk. He held something in his left hand, his right still on the man's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll try to eliminate the monsters. Just wait here. If not, start the car, and don't you dare stop. Understand?" The engineer hesitantly nodded. The engineer was as young as Nataku, but lacked the worldly experience to be able to stand up unshakily in such situations.

Nataku stood up, and noticed Vincent's presence. He smirked. "You exterminating too?"

"I am merely assisting."

"Fine by me!" He heard the relief in Nataku's voice. He sounded grateful.

Vincent strode in front of Nataku and the engineer. He slipped his hand to the holster, taking up Cerberus once more, not minding the stares at the alien weapon. Then again, this was their first time to see a gun, and he just hoped they wouldn't feel too shocked at the sight.

'_Fire, Ice, and Lightning Materia. Switched to the Restore Materia w/ the Barrier Materia.' _Vincent thought analytically as he unhitched the barrels. When Nataku was asleep, he checked his supplies, and changed the materia. He snapped it back up, locking it in place. "Open the door."

"B—B—but—"

"Open the door, now." Vincent growled out. Enough petty play, enough delays, time was running out.

The man squeaked, obviously shaken by the tone of his voice, and snapped the door open. Fangs and Wyerds sprang up. But Vincent was faster.

He held his right arm, outstretched, Cerberus clicked. He murmured beneath his breath. "**Fire.**"

He pulled the trigger, and the fiery bullet shot at the group. But instead of detonating after a time limit, it detonated immediately upon contact. A Fang exploded outward, and the other monsters were caught in the blast. Many were pushed back.

Vincent ignored the screams of horror and fear as he stepped out of the train car, Nataku in tow. He placed a good distance between himself and Nataku, allowing him to fight. The monsters created an immediate circle around the dark man.

He heard the boy whistle, his eyes on the weapon. "Shit, that's some major firepower." The pun was definitely there. He saw the boy smirk. "Now it's my turn."

Nataku brought the stick up, and Vincent noticed a strange increment in the cylinder, as well as a curved blade that wasn't there the last time he saw it. The blade looked a bit too long, but then, he pressed a thumb down on it, and the cylinder extended, reaching his height.

A scythe.

"Come on doggies, daddy's gonna decapitate your ugly heads!" He taunted the Fangs. The fangs took the bait, growling and beginning to close in on him. They all jumped, making Vincent wonder of their idiocy.

He tore his eyes away from Nataku's decapitating frenzy, and went back to glaring at the monsters, who staggered ever so slightly at his gaze.

One dared to launch itself at him. In response, Vincent snapped his left hand out with the fingers held together, and felt it pierce through flesh. He pulled his now bloodied hand out, and heard the Wyerd collapse, but now there was a hole in the center of its forehead. The others began to make their way to attack him, but Vincent brought his gun up. "**Lightning.**" He shot it up.

The shot caused the monsters to jump at him. Vincent swung his left arm to the right, sweeping two of them to the side. He swung to the left, taking three. He crouched slightly, and as a Fang came to him straight on, he smirked, and recoiled his legs, jumping into a flip. One of his two pointed feet struck the Fang head-point, and felt whatever bones and teeth the creature had snap and break. He landed, his cape floating gently behind him.

With quick precision, he uncocked the gun and loaded it with real bullets. He snapped it back up, and aimed. He shot one, another, and another. Each with lightning speed and accuracy. Howls and squeals of pain entered his ears, and he made sure to pierce legs and other important parts of movements. He just needed to slow them down.

They were scattered immediately, and Vincent began to feel something powerful gather from above. He began moving back, and saw Nataku still fighting against his horde of monsters.

Nataku brought the scythe back, and swung upward, right where the Fangs were flying. Blood spilled from cleanly sliced bodies, and heads rolled. The smell of blood wafted in the air, and some of the blood had landed on Nataku's face. He made no move to clean off the thick gunk as his eyes were locked, gleaming. "Who's next?"

Out of rage, two Wyerds and a Fang dared. Nataku swung, but missed on purpose. He positioned the scythe's sharp edge behind the Fang's head. He pivoted his foot, and with his falling weight, swung the scythe in a diagonal upward swing.

Turned out a Wyerd came from behind, and the scythe roughly, but literally, carved it's face into a twisted pattern. It squealed in pain.

Nataku released his scythe, and pressed his two hands below him. From there, he twisted his body, and swung his legs outward, taking the side of the Fang. With moving momentum, he swung himself back up, and barely avoided having his side lethally pierced by the charging Wyerd. But it did snag him, and he hissed as it had grazed his side. Blood began to show through his clothes.

The Wyerd turned about, revealing that it was the same one that Nataku had failed to kill. It came at him again, and with more than enough speed. Nataku's back was against the train car, the pole of his scythe barely pushing back the beast.

"God dammit, won't you just die already?!?" Nataku glared at the creature. He couldn't exactly kick it, as it seemed he was pinned.

Vincent had enough, and with enough force, swung his golden claw down on the top of the creature's head. Well, he didn't stab it, but he did use the weight of his claw, as well as the velocity of it slamming down onto the monster's head. The wyerd's face stopped twisting in pain and anger, and it's body slumped down. Feeling slightly disgusted, he kicked the thing to the side, and off of Nataku.

"Thanks Vincent." Nataku panted. "Wait! What are you—"

Vincent, with unknown strength pulled Nataku by his collar, and hurled him back into the train car. Luckily, his scythe didn't do anymore than create a crease in the metal opening. Vincent jumped in as well, his eyes set on the engineer, who looked at him, speechless.

"Move the train car."

"But—"

"Unless you wish to die now, move this train . . . NOW." Vincent emphasized the last word, and a glimmer of anger emerged as he growled it out.

"YES SIR!" The engineer began pushing and pulling the levers, and soon enough, the steam whistle blew. The cables that moved the train began to move once more, and the people who had pressed their faces against the windows to watch the show had backed off, clamped in their seats. Vincent ignored stares as he hung onto the pole that kept him from falling from the gaping door. The wind snapped his hair and cape about, but he cared not as I muttered words beneath his breath.

He watched as the darkened clouds gather together, and laces of lightning ran through those clouds. Some of the mist beasts had began their chase, but with the acceleration the train car was gathering, they would be unable to reach them.

But they weren't going to chase the car.

For Vincent had said the words necessary for the attack to fully initiate.

Thunderous crackles suddenly diminished, but Vincent remained, his eyes fixated.

And then, a crash, and pillars of thunder slammed downward. Pillar after pillar of light appeared, and moved throughout the space that Vincent and Nataku had fought. Many screamed at the flashes, while others watched in awe. But Vincent looked away, and put away Cerberus. It had done enough for the day.

He noticed his claw, it was bloody. He proceeded to using his worn blood red cape to clean off the blood, and did nothing more. But he did hate the stares that his claw, as well as his gun was receiving. He made no notion to stop their staring however.

-

The ride had ended, to the majority of the passengers' relief, who ran out of the train car. Either they were relieved, or they were scared of Vincent, who now looked more dangerous then ever before. Nataku was bowing to the engineer, as he did cause the damage of the door of the train car. But the engineer instead bowed lower, thankful him, and Vincent for ridding of the problem with the monsters.

The next thing he knew, he found himself standing in front of Nataku. Strangely, the crowd seemed to create a pocket of space for them.

Though their time together was short, Vincent felt a little thankful for the presence of the man. Though annoying at first, he gave him the needed space in the little time that was left of their little group. But now, it seemed that they would part.

"Well Vincent, it was nice meeting you. Interesting use of weapons." Nataku gave a hand out to be shaken. Vincent didn't move, and saw the twitch of nervousness in the man's hand.

He took it with his human one, and gave a light shake.

This made Nataku smirk. "Wow, vampy's being nice. I just hope there're no neck bites here, nope, none there." Nataku put his hands behind his head, the pack becoming a rest for the two ligaments. "But yeah, business calls. I hope you get to Lindblum just fine. I heard the animals around here are jumpier than usual. The Hunt's gonna take place soon, in a matter of hours actually."

Vincent raised a brow. Not too much time.

"I wanted to see it. They said something about a guy with a tail, even a small dude with serious firepower, similar to yours!"

The brief, but obvious descriptions were that of Zidane and Vivi, without a doubt.

"But I have to miss it. Oh well." Nataku moved a hand, and seemed to be shuffling for something in his backpack. "Though I've only known you for like . . . a day, I hope to see you again in the future. Perhaps you'll give me some details on the Hunt if you get there in time."

Vincent nodded his head.

Suddenly, he felt something pressed into his human hand. He peered down and found a bundle in his human hand. It was heavy, and he could tell that there was more than one object within its wrapping.

"Consider this payment. You did save my life back there, and you tolerated me and my ranting. Usually, people run away due to it."

"Hm, I . . . see." Vincent peered upward, and found that Nataku, was gone. The crowd took up his pocket of space, leaving Vincent alone. He looked around, but realized that there wasn't a sign of the man.

-

He slowly opened the package, and upon revealing its contents, his eyes widened, a lot.

The color was the same. The design was slightly different. But most of all, if he detached the normal barrel of Cerberus, and replaced it with this one, the power of the bullets or materia shots released would increase by a factor of 10. Alongside the Long Barrel were a set of magazines (cartridges w/ bullets).

-

"**_It seems that your friend has more than the eye can see."_** Vincent frowned slightly as he made his way to store the barrel within a pocket of the cape.

_-_

'_I smelled no gunpowder on him. How did he acquire this?'_

_-_

"**_I . . . cannot say. But if I did, I would have nothing to say. I know nothing of it." _**

-

Vincent finally stopped his conversation with Chaos, and began to walk towards the giant gates of the South Gate. Nervous glances were made by the soldiers guarding the gate, but they moved aside, knowing that the person in red had to pass through security from the other side, meaning they had to allow him to go as well.

-

And upon exiting, Vincent smirked, ever so slightly.

-

Looks like Vincent's got a new toy to play with.

---

---

---

---

_A/N: Well, sorry for the long wait. Just had a lot of things to do during the break AND during school time. Seems I actually have a new and very challenging teacher at school. Hopefully, I can pass his class, as even logic doesn't seem to be with me._

_Yes. It's art. And unfortunately, I suck at it, unlike Reiko, who just has to have THE GIFT._

_But yes. Oh! And here's the Reviewer's Pit Stop!_

_---_

_REVIEWER'S PIT STOP!!_

_Ganshi123—No prob Ganshi. Don't worry about it. Usually, it takes work and practice to write well, and I've sorta done that in my spare time before I came across Just think, and try. You'll probably make a great story someday! (smiles widely!) XD_

_  
__Sharingan Kitsune__—Well, not the update system's a bit better, so hopefully, you got to read this story the day it was updated!_

_  
__Boudicca Aturia__—O.O Um, Vincent didn't have kids. XD_

_  
__Pleading For A Update__—Hopefully, I can shake your hand w/ spirit! But don't worry, I added the new character for an important reason, as you have read a part of it just up there!_

_StevDown__—Perhaps, perhaps not. We'll see my friend X3_

_Vince Fanatic—Thank you my fellow reviewer. I just hope Nataku doesn't look too badass!_

_charles ho__—Sorry, can't give too many details. Actually, I shouldn't give ANY details for the future. But it'll go along as time passes of course._

_RedHerring1412__—Not really, the alert system (as announced) has been lagging, so that's why. Now Nataku's probably happy to see his loyal reviewers back once more. But anyways, can't give you any details for the future, as I cannot just give away parts of the storyline. X3 And I hope Nataku's alright in this fanfic._

_  
__yllom21__—Glad the new character did! Unfortunately, he just left momentarily, so no character analysis yet! X3_

_  
__Yuleen75__—Well, you got more Nataku! And glad you liked the trance darlin!_

_  
__Nataku's Wrath__—Yep! I'm glad for that too. But Vincent can't really stick to Nataku for long. He has to go back to Lindblum to rendezvous with the party. Don't worry though, your character isn't going to just . . . disappear. XD_

_  
__PhoenixCharmer116__—_

_Kuro—Vivi! Run for it, she's a fangirl! (watches Vivi running from fangirl manifested cloud)_

_Vivi—No!! Not ANOTHER ONE!!! (sees PC116 rushing at him)_

_Vincent—I do feel some sympathy, but they were chasing me just yesterday. (someone glomps him) Oh no . . .  
_

_SIRIUS—Sirius, I believe this knife wound (shows bare back, w/ a bloody area) does prove that you in fact gave me painful inspiration to finish this chapter. X3  
_

_SPICA—I know, that's the image I had upon writing that chapter. Hopefully, it worked well enough.  
_

_GANYMEDE—Patience my friend, patience! But thanks for the compliment in your rushed tone!_

_Firehedgehog__—Yes, I just love how I made Vivi a badass!  
_

_Lord Makura__—Why mi'lord! Vincent would die or be greatly weakened by the sunlight! That's why Square Enix didn't want him to be a true vampire! X3  
_

_Reiko—Hai hai, I just hope Nataku's alright with it as of far!_

---

_Well, that's all folks. Hopefully, things will continue onward as time passes, and hopefully, I will be able to continually write this fanfic. And I'm going to attend Reiko's Research Project presentation, you know, for support! Wish my friend the greatest of luck, because it determines whether she's worthy to graduate or not!_

_Sincerely,_

_Kuro V. Higarashi  
_


	11. Rendezvous Point

_**A/N: Wow, it's been awhile, ne? Well, sorry, I actually did finish, then deleted, then almost finished, and then slammed into a ginormous writer's block. And I've been writing SI's for both FF9 and FF7 to hack away at the writer's block.**_

_**  
It was successful, and for those who have read my stories, thank you for politely reviewing. **_

_**Well, this is probably one of the only hardest chapters to write. Damn rendezvous suck. X3**_

_**But yes, here's yet another chapter.**_

**--------**

_**Disclaimer: FF7 AND FF9 are not mine. X3 Of course they aren't!!!**_

**--------**

_**Hmm . . . well, I just HAVE to!**_

**QUOTE OF THE CHAPTER:**

_**"The only real valuable thing is intuition."**_

**----Albert Einstein**

**Kuro's Translation:**

**Trust your instincts, not your logic you ass!!!**

**XD**

--------

_**Chapter VI.**_

_**Rendezvous Point.**_

--------

Zidane grumbled, not liking the fanciness of the very facilities he was housed in. The beds were nice, sure. And the people were polite enough. But when you have rooms larger than houses, architecture that came from hundreds of years ago, and flanks of servants at your call.

It becomes a bit disgusting.

The boy of 16 at first imagined a life such as this. Waking up to see the well-renowned city of Lindblum from his balcony, a readied meal at his beckon, but, that was just a dream. Nothing like that could ever happen. And besides, he was a thief, and he could not be contained in such secured walls.

The actual reality that laid about him was too strange for him.

When Dagger was able to bring the Cargoship in, they were questioned immediately. But upon showing the strange pendant she wore, they were allowed to see Regent Cid.

Who turned out to be an oglop.

_**-**_

**_A/N: An oglop is a beetle-like bug with a strange carrot-colored exoskeleton. The front of it's facial area (the frontal top area) has black markings, all in the same skull-like design. Usually, it's about the size of your palm, but in regards to THIS oglop, imagine your head. Then replace it with an oglop, legs that looked like hairy toothpicks. There you go, an oglop._**

**_X3 I just love describing such ridiculous things to my fellow readers. Very sorry, I apologize greatly._**

-

And well, it's funny to see Steiner react so violently at the sight of an oglop on the throne of the Regent. When he had punched the poor Regent, you could say the reaction of finding out that HE was the ruler of Lindblum was the most hilarious he had ever seen in Rusty's reactions. Turned out that the guy was a womanizer, and his wife Lady Hilda had enough, and her being a sorceress didn't help, as she turned the genius of a man into a hideous bug.

But these past few days, the luxury . . .

It was too much.

He lay on the bed, not minding its softness. Unlike the beds at the Inn in Dali, there was something else stuffed within the mattresses. He didn't even need to lie on his side due to his tail's aching, as the bed itself made it comfortable for the extra appendage.

"This is boring." He said, rolling off the bed. After a patrol around, and an extra look, he found that Tantalus's absence had caused a change in the gangs' activities in the city. Luckily, he was able to straighten it out, and made sure to reestablish Tantalus's territory of the city.

It was a short day actually, as in a little over an hour, the Hunt would begin. Feelings of anxiety were pushed down as he secured his newest weapon on his back. "Can't believe I actually had the dough to get this. Damn, the spoils always sell well. Can't believe how much that stupid Sealion's tusk cost. 10,000 gil? Wow!"

-

**A/N: As you notice, monsters aren't dropping items and gold. I will make them drop it OCCASIONALLY, but other than that, I'm making it so that spoils of the battle can be sold off for profit. I'm sorry, I had realized, oh, however will they buy new items? So this is it. And now, back to the story.**

-

He had finished cleaning his weapon. Consisting of two newly bought Mage Mashers (daggers), he had paid a mandatory gil payment for a synthesis procedure.

**-**

**A/N: A synthesis is a procedure in which two different or similar items can be fused together through the processing of smithing-techniques. It is first paid in full in the front, and then the supplies are given. Once given, the weapons-smith and apprentice work and mold these two objects together. This creates completely new weapons, defense clothing, and even rare items that can support or allow the user to acquire special skills. However, the synthesis can only be made by those familiar with smithing-magic. Also, there is a 50 chance of it failing, so it is a risk for the one paying a great amount of money for the wanted results.**

-

It was successful, binding and lengthening the metal within the hilts of the daggers. A new binding was wrapped around the strangely molded weapon, it's semblance that of a two ended spear. The hilt was only 2 ½ feet long, compared to the blades that were 2 feet long each in length. The man who had finished making the weapon made it so it was detachable, and was a two pieced weapon. He had taken it for a test run.

But hell, it was an awesome weapon.

He smiled. He had done a lot during his stay in Tantalus. He was happy.

And his stomach was beginning to churn.

"Blech. Can't . . . stand . . . richness of food." Zidane grumbled, pounding his pained stomach. "Dammit, shut up." If anyone saw this, they'd more then likely chuckle, or just eye the teen's strange behavior and communication with the organ. "You'll be fed soon. Can't kill monsters with a full stomach! You know that you stupid thing!"

Feeling that his stomach had diminished its protests, he looked outward once more. The sun was so nice. And the clouds were strangely condensed together. Not grey, but white. "That's a good sign. Today's Hunt's gonna be great!" He cheered.

"Z-Z—Zidane?" Hearing his name, he turned to find Vivi. Vivi was walking up the steps to the upper part of the bedchambers they were provided. His gloved hands were gripping the staff a little too tightly for comfort.

He couldn't help but feel bad for Vivi. Although Vincent's presence was short, he had made an impact on Vivi's life. And when he saw the vampire fall from the ship, he had lost the light that had begun to form.

He knew that the man was still alive, despite the rather, death-like way to die. His intuition was telling him so. But despite that, no matter how much he tried, Vivi just couldn't believe. He hoped, but couldn't believe.

After all, how can you make someone believe what they had seen, wasn't what it seemed to be?

"Yeah Viv?"

"I—I—I'm not sure if I should participate. I'm not strong." Vivi sounded so downfallen. Hopeless even.

"Viv, you're a powerful kid. Seriously, I envy those powers! And besides, it'll be training for you!"

"Training?"

"Yeah! Just think about it! If you fight more monsters, you'll be more comfortable with calling up spells without the incantations! Remember when you went into Trance? You were able to fight without incantations." Zidane gave a thumbs up. "But you'll have to beat me in the points to get your prize for this competition. Though I don't know why you just want a card. You could have asked for something pricey . . . Oh, sorry, I'm trailing away—"

"KUPO!!! MAIL!!!" Zidane practically jumped, his tail now pointing upward in surprise. But the sound of fluttering wings caused him to turn to find himself face to face with a moogle.

"WAH!" Zidane fell now. Having the creature's face just a few millimeters away doesn't make things great. "Ouchie." He rubbed a sorespot forming on the back of his head. "Wait, mail?"

With natural ease, he rolled and let his body whip upward, landing on his two feet. He swiped the envelope in the moogle's hand. He noticed that his name was written on top with rather fancy looking cursive, and opened it. Unfolding the paper, his eyes began skimming through its contents.

--

_**Zidane.**_

_I have received your letter. Your status in Lindblum is a good sign. Your goal was fulfilled, Dagger was successfully sent to Lindblum._

**_Status: _**

_Healthy. No signs of physical/mental ailments._

_**Summary:**_

_Gravity was fortunate, and vengeful. The foliage of the forest near the South Gate, and an unknown monster caught my fall. I came out unharmed. I was unconscious for a half day, but recovered consciousness on the 2nd day. _

_I am on the train car to the other side of the South Gate. I have received your letter two days delayed. I will come to Lindblum, as it seems the leader of Lindblum wishes to meet me._

_**Overall:**_

_I am alive. I am well. If necessary, show this message to any who disbelieve my status. _

**_Vincent V._**

_An afterword:_

_If my observations are correct, you shall participate in this "Hunt." If so, heed caution. And if Vivi is participating, I wish both you and him luck. _

_You will need it._

--

Zidane felt a question-mark appear on his head. Summary? Overall? Status? How in-line can the guy write? But nonetheless, he received the message.

He smirked.

"Yo Viv." He waved the letter in front of Vivi's face. "Got something from Vince. Wanna see?"

Vivi's orb-like eyes widened. He almost seemed hesitant when he saw the paper. But his two small hands took hold of the paper, and though it looked like he was staring at the paper, he was reading it. It's just his eyes don't show it, being nothing more than pupil-less orbs of yellow.

But Zidane waited for the reaction.

Vivi's eyes widened.

Zidane smirked.

"He's . . . alive?"

"He wished us luck. You sure you wanna back off?" Zidane asked, knowing what he'd say next.

"I'll—I'll do my best!"

Zidane shook his head, inwardly thanking him for the last words.

Hopefully, they'd see Vincent soon. And if they had to wait, they will.

--

But little did they know, they will.

-

-

-

-

Soon.

-

-

-

-

Vincent flew, his body feeling the cold sensations of the winds and mist that passed around his black-suited body. His hair lashed behind him, his cloak as well. His eyes showed no strain against the increasing speeds of his body traveling in the skies, right below the layer of mist. If he flew to high, he'd be spotted by airship. Too low and travelers would spot him.

And so he flew, his body feeling strangely stronger and energized. It seemed that bringing a sense of unconsciousness in his body had given yet another boost of power for a temporary amount of time. In doing this, and preserving his energy during his train car ride (minus his previous battles), he had more then enough to keep this strange metamorphosis power in use for a longer period of time.

He found the cliff supporting Lindblum closing in, and he knew immediately that he needed to land. The Dragon's Gate as Nataku said might be guarded, and anyone seeing his strange power would only assume the worst.

Looking downward, he saw no signs of life. At first.

But he heard something. And a strange squawk.

With controlled ease, he shot down, his cloak snapping behind him. He made no sign of annoyance at the behavior of his cape as he slowed his descent at a mere distance from the ground.

One foot pressed upon earth, and the other did the same. His cloak now stilled, only flapping as he moved. He control allowed him to glide to a stop onto the surface below.

Vincent took a breath, and made his way to the noise, intending to investigate its origins.

He came across a large bird, whose feathers were golden and elegantly long. Its beak was a strange sheen, which glimmered despite the darkened light due to the impeding mist clouds above. It had been awhile since he had seen a chocobo just out of the blue like this. And it was a strange one, as its feathers almost glowed in the dimmed surroundings. But scavenger-like monsters surrounded it, and it thrashed, trying to shake off the Fangs that held on to its body, with sharp teeth, embedding itself within the poor bird's flesh.

Without hesitation or thought, he brought out Cerberus, detaching the Normal Barrel and attaching the Long Barrel to it. He placed a cartridge within, and unlocked the safety in a matter of seconds. With precision and long attained mastery, he fired several shots.

Headshots to be precise. And the power had obliterated whatever was surrounding the bullets' path. In other words, holes in the skull that caused these Fangs to shudder profusively.

The Fangs collapsed, dead. The other monsters had scattered, scared of the sound of the gun releasing the bullets. Even the Chocobo tried to escape, but it screeched and collapsed, weakened.

"Hm?" Vincent said to himself, crouching down, causing the bird to thrash about more. Well, before it screeched in pain once more.

It seemed that parts of its thin legs were mangled, which could cause any living being waves of pain instantly. He sighed as he continued to watch the Chocobo screech, trying to flee with it's legless attempts. And it's wings were flapping about, but were too bloodied and torn up to possibly use.

And chocobos aren't supposed to fly. Well, except those special few.

"I won't hurt you."

It continued to squawk and screech.

"Do not panic."

Continued.

"STOP, NOW." Vincent snarled, his patience being eaten.

At that moment, the Chocobo stopped, and stared. Its black eyes reflected his very reflection.

He brought the gun up, and the Chocobo's eyes almost widened at the sight of the barrels. But it didn't screech or struggle. It seemed fixated by it.

He uncocked the gun, and took out the Restore materia. He had an easier time controlling the power of the materia when he was in actual contact with it. He held it within his grasp, and allowed it to glow, gathering energy as he did so.

"**Cure3.**" Vincent activated the Restore materia. Wisps of light fabricated from the space around them, creating a sea of glowing green and white. The Chocobo looked about, fascinated by the light show, and almost, cooed at the sight of the fire-fly-like lights. Lights and shining sparkles seemed to wrap around the wounds of the Chocobo, regenerating those parts instantly.

The Chocobo voiced its pleasure as it felt its wounds close, the blood that stained its shimmering coat disappeared, and strength returned to him.

Vincent in the meantime felt a slight bit lagged. That cure always took a lot of mental power, but he was the immortal. He could always let his reserves collect.

"Hm, seems it worked. Good." Vincent began walking off, leaving the Chocobo be. Like any other creature, it would leave upon having the ability to use its' legs.

But he then heard something behind him. He snapped his body around.

The Chocobo froze, and snapped it's head sidewards. "Wark?"

"Go." Vincent huffed, before continuing to walk away.

It followed.

He turned.

"Go away." He said with a bit more force.

It just stood there.

Staring.

Looking too cute.

Damn the cute.

Vincent turned around and continued to walk, ignoring the Chocobo that trotted behind him.

--------

Zidane cursed, switching his hands on the weapon. The damn Ogre (the name of his weapon) was heavy to use, but luckily, that meant more damage for the monsters.

Unfortunately, these monsters looked to be on some strange sort of potion. They were bigger, tougher, and smarter then the average monsters. They had the muscle, the lean legs, and that intelligent glint in their eyes.

But that didn't mean he had to give them mercy.

"Help me!!" Zidane's eyes widened and he turned to find three Fangs cornering a citizen, and made his way over with great haste.

"Damn, stupid soldiers not doing their job!" He cursed. He ran over, and without hesitation brought down the weapon downward. With great force, he was able to slice the Fang in two. The other two jumped away reflexively, baring their fangs at him. "Come on boys, want some, come and get some!"

They lunged at him, and instantly he twirled the twin-sided spear like a baton.

Though this was a life and death situation, it was fun.

"Dammit. Vivi, you better be alright . . ." Zidane said beneath his breath, before cutting down both Fangs in one swing.

--------

Vincent saw through the mist's veil, and found the giant gate. He finally found himself face to face with the Dragon's Gate. But there was a problem.

It was closed.

"Damn." That was certainly something he hardly said. Vincent felt slightly surprised, but began to think of the possibilities, ignoring his strange outburst.

One.  
The Hunt could have shut down the facility.

Or Two.  
They just neglected to open the Dragon's Gate.

He went with the first option. And he saw a piece of paper, or parchment tacked onto the gate. He ripped it off and read its contents.

It was announced by order of Regent Cid that due to the Hunt, all airships and travelers were to be refused or denied entry through Dragon's Gate. And due to lack of security, the gate was sealed for the time being, until the Hunt was over and guards could be reordered about in their duties.

In other words, there was no way in.

"Wark?" Vincent ignored the golden fluffball that tried to grab his attention. He promptly knocked on the gate, hoping that there was someone on the other side.

No one answered.

Then it was true.

"Wark!" Vincent shook his head, feeling a part of his hair being tugged by the Chocobo. Great, the damn bird wouldn't leave him alone. He massaged his bandanna covered forehead with his human hand, feeling pains within his skull. And that wasn't from Chaos, the Galian Beast, or any other sort of creatures that were housed within him.

He snatched his hair and pulled it away. Though he didn't do anything to his hair, he still felt uncomfortable with anyone, or anything touching it, as it was a part of him.

He turned around, and took a few steps back, the Chocobo still in sight. The Chocobo, like some obedient pet, stayed there, watching him. It was amusing, but amusing can only go so far.

He let his power release, and his cloak began to billow around him. His hair was taken back by an unknown wind, and his eyes began to glow a darker crimson. He gripped his hands, both human and demonic. His arms were crossed on his chest, and his legs were snapped together.

His eyes were locked on the Chocobo, who only stared back. Like some pet.

"Goodbye."

Vincent snapped his arms downward, breaking the crossed pattern. His legs remained together, but made a slight push off the ground.

He heard a large "WARK!!" and left it as that.

-

His cloak wrapped around him, and he felt his body change, disappearing within the folds of crimson. He crossed his arms once more, allowing the cloak to wrap around his body, initiating the metamorphosis. And now in his cloak form, he shot up, flying upward, a bare few inches from the wall of earth before him.

He flew high into the air, and pierced the mist. No airships were to come, so it was safe. Flying a bare few inches from the high wall, he allowed partial fingers to escape the folds of his cloak, feeling the sharpness of the wall ever so slightly. But he concentrated as he held his form, not wishing for any citizens or travelers to be near to see any trace of the crimson wind.

Within the cloak, his eyes squinted, concentrating on the sight beyond his human ones.

And suddenly, he stopped himself, and floated in the air, his cloak and hair now floated softly around him, as if a strange magical miasma was preventing it from floating downward.

From within his shell, he heard cheering crowds, and by the sounds of it, the Hunt was in progress.

'_It seems I'm on time.' _He thought within. And without a second of hesitation, he quickly slipped beyond the walls, and floated between the legs of the people, making sure to not raise any of the citizens' awareness of his presence.

"The man with the daggers' sucks."

"That Burmecian's pretty lethal with her lance."

"But not as good as the kid with the tail, that's some weapon he's got there. Looks heavier than him though."

"What about the mage? He's firing away . . ."

The words entered his ears, and immediately he knew what to do.

Flowing around the crowds, slipping through small crannies and spaces, he finally found a darkened space where no one resided, and slipped in. He released his form, expelling the cloak outward, revealing his black-suited body once more.

He began walking through the crowds, most of them paid no attention as their's were on the battles alone, but a good few of them backed away, allowing him passage. He did not blame their behavior, for he did look somewhat eerie, especially in this light. But of course, this allowed him to have a closer view of what was going on.

A giant beast was rampaging a certain part of the city, smashing obstacles in its path. It looked to be a giant 10 ton hunchbacked pig, w/ tusks of ivory and a mane of freakish green going down its spine. It had two sets of horns, a pair of devil-like arranged horns upon its head, and another pair jutted just below it's mouth. And by the looks of it, its level of intelligence was probably, not that high. Currently, three individuals were engaging with it.

"Holy! That Zaghnol's giant! What did they do to it?!?" He heard someone from the audience gasp.

"Dunno, the Lindblum Beastmaster was talking about feeding it gyshal greens." The man who was listening screwd up his face.

"But ain't that guy supposed to be insane?"

"The Regent trusts him, so he should have some sanity in him."

Vincent was suddenly glad that he was taller than most of the citizens. He could observe without having to keep eye contact with his subjects of interest.

"But isn't that supposed to calm monsters down?" That was true. Usually, there was a calming effect from the gyshal greens, especially on chocobos. That was the reason why chocobos were given these things to tame them.

"No. The guy said it has the opposite effect on Zaghnols."

Well.

That . . . didn't sound too good.

The battle before him unfolded, and hopefully, he had no need to intervene. He watched as the three barely avoided a powerful Thunder Spell created by the Zaghnol.

--------

Vivi stood next to Zidane, shaking only so slightly. He however held his staff at ready, and was on the balls of his feet, intending to run if necessary because of the charging beast.

On the other side of Zidane was a rodent-humanoid person. Her lavender skin and sharp green eyes immediately made her stand out. Her dulled red clothing looked guarded with certain plates and guards. Her feet and hands were bare, only covered by a thin layer of leather, her wrists and arms hidden beneath the poncho like-attire. A pointed hat had holes for the strange dragon-like ears she possessed, and her white hair shined in the sun. A tail was sticking out from behind, and had a single bow of dirtied yellow tied upon it.

In her hands was a spear, its sharp side already dripping with darkened crimson. It was obvious that she had attacked many of the creatures in the Hunt.

Zidane looked at the creature that was running at him. He frowned, and kept up his guard. Looking at the individuals at his side, he barked out commands while readying himself to jump away.

"Freya, attack it from above! Vivi! Aim at the eyes!" Zidane commanded as he flew back from a previous attack. The hide of the beast was thick, and it's breath was in need of freshening. "You hideous and stupid! BLEEE!" Zidane provoked the monster, which now had only its killing intent on the thief.

This gave the others the chance to fight.

"Alright." She confirmed, before flexing naturally sinew muscles, and launching into the air. Many gasped at the height she flew into the air, and her graceful leaps as she began to run on the rooftops, the Zaghnol her prize.

"Okay!" Vivi ran to the right and on the side of the Zaghnol's rampage. began to wave his staff in a circular motion, heightening his concentration. "**FIRE!**" He yelled, and a burst of fiery flames erupted at the side of the Zaghnol's left eye. It roared, leaving it temporarily open. It stopped it's rampaging, and Zidane shot his hand into the air. It was a signal.

"NOW FREYA!"

Upon call, the Burmecian launched herself high into the air. Many spectators watched with anticipated need as she seemingly floated in the air, before being pushed downward with a flare of magic from her body.

"HYA!" She aimed the spear downward, and then sank its metallic blade into the beast's back.

The Zaghnol squealed, yes, it squealed upon being attacked. It rose on its hind legs, intending to buck off Freya. Zidane however saw another chance of attack.

"Yes!" Zidane sprinted in, and swung his double edged Ogre, each sharp side slashing into the underbelly of the monster. The Zaghnol squealed in pain, and brought its bulk down. Anyone in the front row could hear Zidane curse loudly as he barely got out from beneath the Zaghnol's blunderous bulk.

"Get him again Vivi!" Vivi nodded to the commander of the team, and concentrated once more.

The Zaghnol began to release jolts of light, making Zidane widen his eyes.

"HOLY SH—" But the jolts were released, and a Thunder Spell was unleashed. It hit the monkey-tailed boy straight on, causing him to twitch as the lightning laced throughout his body, tightening his body as it naturally defended against the painful attack.

"Zidane!!" Vivi cried out in worry.

The spell was released, and Zidane fell on his knees, his weapon supporting the whole of his weight. He shook his head, his body feeling burnt. He glared at Vivi, "carry out the SPELL!!"

This shook Vivi out of worrying as he went back to concentrating on attacking.

"Frosty Wind, Endless Ice . . . **BLIZZARD**!!" It seemed he still had difficulty with that spell, but his bright glowing eyes shimmered a faint tint of blue as he chanted the spell. He brought his two hands forward, and shards of ice erupted like missiles from them.

The Zaghnol dodged the majority of them, but a single one sank within its eye socket, disabling half of its vision.

It shook its head about, its roar erupting with pain. It whipped itself up into the air, and stomped back down. The ground shook, causing both Zidane and Vivi to stumble slightly. Freya flew from the Zaghnol's back, but landed on the ground with experienced balance by her comrade's side.

The Zaghnol began to buck about, and continued it's trampling, furthering its path toward them. All naturally leapt and rolled out of the way as its side began to grind away at the district's walls.

Zidane sneered upon seeing the recklessness of the Zaghnol, and the headache that was emerging. The thunder spell was quite powerful. "Okay, it's weak; we can strike it when it collides. It's obviously off-balanced."

"Zidane, LOOK!!!" Vivi pointed in the direction of the Zaghnol's predicted path. There stood two children, who looked more than frightened, and frozen in fear.

The gap was too large for either one of them to possible confront the beast.

--------

Vincent saw this from above, and knew what was to come. And he had a good feeling that the rat would confront the beast.

She was not strong enough. Nor did she wield a weapon meant for hunting. Not this sort of hunting.

Vincent swept through the crowds, alarming many, who but shrugged the man off. He paid no mind, and entered the alley, and allowed the metamorphosis to take effect once more.

His body disappeared, and only his mind remained within the moving fabric.

And like a ghost, he floated from the sights of man, slipping away from human eyes.

--------

Zidane and Vivi ran towards the children. Vivi released a spell of fire, but it did nothing as it merely extinguished against the Zaghnol's steel-like hide.

A release of air burst about them, and eyes went to the Burmecian, who skid in front of the children, spear in hand. A true dragon's knight she was, as she took no time to possibly think of the impossibilities of her survival.

But unknowing to them, within the mind of the Burmecian, her fur had prickled, and her mind was frozen. Only these two words were uttered beneath her breath ever so softly.

"Oh shit."

She looked at the children, who both stared wide eyed at her. She only nodded to them, before looking at the beast once more.

She had only one shot, and one shot only. If she made a single mistaken move, she'd be impaled by the horns of the beast.

Of course, Zidane could always use a phoenix down on her. But he'd have a very small time limit to do so.

She twisted the spear to the side, intending to stab it right at its other eye. Hopefully, if she was lucky, its pea-sized brain would be stabbed by the point of her spear.

The Zaghnol soon took the majority of her vision. She banished all fear, all doubt. Her mind was now only on the slaying of this foul beast. And if she was killed in the process, so be it.

-

But then, a single part of doubt did enter her mind. Without her consent, the image of someone she considered precious, someone valuable . . .

-

Someone lost.

-

"Fratley."

-

And upon the utterance of this person's name, her vision was enveloped in crimson.

--------

If anyone saw, a cloud of billowing blood red shot around the three, before floating before the Zaghnol. The Zaghnol however did not stop it's approach, as it seemed only angered by the appearance of the cloak.

Suddenly, the sound of cannon shots was emanated from the cloak, and flashes of light signaled each sound, from a certain part of the cloak's flowing visage. The piercing sound caused silence in the crowds, everyone kept their attention on the unknown power that seemed to play its hand.

The Zaghnol did not squeal, or grunt, or growl as it felt pain.

It screamed.

Four shots crashed in the silence, each ankle of the beast was shot down instantly, spraying showers of blood splattered. The Zaghnol fell, the knee-cap-like parts destroyed instantly.

No one knew of the Long Barrel's true capability. Only a gunman would know of it. And he unleashed the power, disabling the most powerful monster of its precious ability to move.

The cloak disappeared, whisking itself away from it all, leaving them all be.

--------

No one made a sound. No one even moved, as their eyes were only trained on the now unmoving Zaghnol.

No one dared to even utter a sharp breath of relief, or surprise.

Freya was the first to move. She came forward, and took observations of the beast's condition. The very eyes of the beast were cloaked in murky grey.

It was dead.

"Get back! Get back!!" Someone yelled. Freya did so, and an official ran in, checking on the Zaghnol himself. Looking at the wounds, and taking the pulse of the creature at who-knows-where, he stood back. "The BEAST IS DEAD. This Hunt is OVER!"

Still, no reponse.

But a single voice did cry out.

"Who is the winner?" This person will be known as Bob.

Another voiced out.

"Is it the Burmecian? The monkey-tailed boy? The mage?" This one is Tom.

"Who?!?" Yelled out Sam.

"WHO!!" Todd yelled louder than his friend's proclamation.

_-_

_A/N: Yes, the horrid randomness is dreadful._

-

The crowds burst in confusion. No one was sure who it was. And soon enough, there were arguments over what had happened. Who won? Who killed the beast? What the f--- was going on here?!?

But a loud voice billowed throughout the city. It was one of authority. One of power.

It was **not **the Regent of Lindblum.

It was the Head Official, the one known as Artecian (he is supposedly the right-hand man of the ruler of Lindblum. Sorry to say, but I have forgotten the poor man's name X(. . . .).

"**SILENCE!!!!!**"

And there was silence. Even the four who had made themselves known were silent as well. They wouldn't think of mouthing off against the second most powerful man in Lindblum. Not at all.

The man stepped forward, his voice bellowing into the skies for all to hear.

"UPON OBSERVATION OF THE BATTLE . . . I HAVE DECIDED TO GIVE EACH HUNTER WHO HAS HALTED THIS CREATURE'S DESTRUCTION RECEIVES THE MAXIMUM AMOUNT OF POINTS POSSIBLE FOR THE SLAYING. FROM TALLYING THESE VOTES, HUNTER ZIDANE TRIBAL WINS THIS YEAR'S HUNT!!!"

There were mutters in the crowd, making many other individuals wonder if they were going to create a ruckus over the results.

"YEAH!!!"

"GOOD JOB KID!!"

But instead, cheers erupted in the crowds.

It was official.

The Hunt had ended.

--------

Vivi fell on his knees, relieved. He could only take a deep breath of relief. He was just glad the children were not hurt. He went to the children, who began to weep, and began to talk to them. Though they were the same age, he was still ages older in mental capacity. He could help them at the very least rid of their anxieties.

-

Freya put the spear away on her back, shaking her head. The cloud of confusion was too much for her to handle. She went to comfort the children who continued to cry and weep as they were too close to death's horrendous embrace. Upon seeing Vivi, she congratulated Vivi, who only blushed beneath the darkened skin he was cursed to possess.

-

And Zidane was leaning against the wall, ignoring the cheers that had erupted from the crowds. Taking a potion, he offered it upward to the sky, and drank it, almost treating it as a toast to the Hunt itself. He smiled to himself. But not just because of the Hunt. No, he could care less. The money he'd win was nothing. He had won a date with the lovely Princess of Alexandria herself, as her part of the deal was said to be. And there was something else to smile, or rather, smirk about.

Upon finishing his drink, his cat-like eyes stared in the darkness of the alleyway, seemingly knowing of the two presences that were approaching him.

Vivi had unknowingly walked over to Zidane, in order to congratulate his friend. And Freya was going to congratulate her friend of a job well done. After all, it was something to see a thief outkill a Burmecian dragon knight.

Zidane smirked, and nodded to the darkness.

"Welcome back Vince."

Vivi froze, Freya eyed, and a tall man walked out of the alleyway. A man of raven locks, and pale porcelain skin. A man whose eyes burned with blood crimson, and silence paled all foes. A person who remained clothed in a black suit, but basked in his blood red cape. The two who were shocked recognized that shade of crimson, and the single black mage uttered the man's name.

"Vin . . . cent . . ."

Vincent nodded.

-

Yes.

-

-

-

He was back.

-

-

-

_**- **_

_**A/N: FINALLY!! I FRICKEN FINISHED THE TRANSITION!!**_

_**I feel so proud! XD**_

_**God, seriously, I had this finished at least a few weeks ago, then I got THIS (shows giant steel-like container) fricken God-complex of the writer's block. It's name is Ted.**_

_**Reiko: This is Ted. Ted, these are the readers.**_

_**Ted: Hi.**_

**_Anyways, he's not talkative, so he wasn't exactly the GREATEST writer's block. I was able to kick him out due to the creations of my two SI stories. _**

**_I believe I have become partially insane. Oh yes, and Reiko's been accepted in PSU, which I made a giant Yule's log for her. Yes, it ain't X-mas, but I made one anyways, and surprised her at work. Love the girl, she's just a hard worker, unlike me! X3 But yes, I named my writer's block Ted because he just looks like a Ted. _**

_**He has moved out, so I won't have that many problems. And hopefully, the ad for a new writer's block is not answered or applied for.**_

_**Yes, insanity is lovely.**_

**_Well, for those who want to know, I am not creating a Reviewer Reply Stop. I am answering your questions by PM though. For those who will review anonymously for this chapter, I will reply through the future chapters._**

**_But yes, I finished this chapter. Sorry, I am SO sorry for the grave delay. _**

**_But yes, another chapter finished. And now, hopefully, the next arc or this story can commence. And if you have questions, either PM Reiko's account, or simply email me at: kuro(underscore)aku(underscore)kaze(at)yahoo(dot)com. _**

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Kuro V. Higarashi**  
_


	12. Hidden Politics

**_A/N: _**

**_Kuro: Hey guys. Sorry for the LONG wait. I've been rather busy. _**

**_Sashi: Yeah, the damn fellow has to finish his graduation portfolio. It's about . . . FOUR FRICKEN INCHES THICK!?! _**

**_Kuro: Ahem, anyways . . . I'm sort of just trying to write. Hopefully by the summer I'll have the time, along with a full-time job. But don't worry, I've worked long enough to pull forth the benefits of a flexible schedule! But here's the next chapter! _**

**_Sashi: I don't own FF7, I don't own Vincent, do you think Kuro own's FF7?!? Just asking! _**

**_XD _**

----------

**Chapter VII. **

**Hidden Politics. **

----------

Vincent stood before a pair of grand doors, readying himself for what was to come. He had expected what was to come, but at the same time, he had a feeling of unease.

_"The Regent would like to see you sir." _

The soldier came bravely and confronted him upon his arrival. However, he could feel the fear due to his rather dark and threatening features. The fact that he did not hide his claw made a difference. But instead of voicing his answer, he merely bowed his head, before following the man, who he saw was trembling.

"Hey Vince, we'll be waiting there, okay?" Zidane pointed to a doorway just beyond the corridor. "That's where the Regent let us stay in."

Vincent nodded, and left the three, following the soldier. Even the three who looked at Vincent's back could see the fear from the man who was leading the vampiric-like man to the Regent.

----------

Now Freya was usually the quiet one. As a dragon knight, her battles were always ones without voice, as she would delve the spear deep within the hides and layers of all creatures who dared to come in her path. Her code of the knight made her silent unless it was necessary to speak. Her conversations with comrades were usually short and with precision, acquiring the answers or needed information before needing to speak more than necessary. And she was one to never ask questions unless it was truly necessary.

Now was the time. Because something in the back of her mind was telling her something, something very important that very much related to the man, nagging within the very depths of her complex mind.

"Zidane." Zidane looked up at Freya, who, by her position, was showing some sort of interest in something. "How exactly did you come across him?"

This caused both Zidane and Vivi to almost jump in surprise by her question. Well, for Zidane, he was just surprised that she showed interest at all. Vivi was just shocked because he was not paying attention till this very moment. But as if on cue, they looked at each other. One set of eyes asked for permission to tell, the other gave the answer.

Zidane recovered his composure immediately, before pointing to the resting room that the Regent had assigned them. "We'll tell you about it when we go somewhere private."

Freya nodded, and followed the two. If it was something that they could only speak in an isolated location, then it had to be an important subject.

But where had she seen, or heard of him before?

----------

Stepping into the elevator, Vincent allowed himself to look downward as the elevator went to the correct level, watching the grounds below darken and shrink as they rose. It was quite fast, for it even caused his cloak to flutter in the changed gusts from the elevator's speed. However, the trip was short, and soon enough, he was instructed to the doors.

They were the very doors that were before him now.

However, the Regent is an important man. Time was not something that anyone of importance could wait. With a single hand, he pushed open a single door, and entered.

"Welcome . . . Mr. Valentine, am I correct?" Vincent widened his eyes slightly, before allowing the look of surprise to wash away from his face. He knew the man of authority did not see it, but he did not like it when he did have such a look upon his half-hidden face.

He had heard of the Regent's condition.

However . . . he did not hear of this.

For sat before him was a giant insect, with a strange upside-down white antenna.

He could only assume that to be the mustache.

An ooglop, or a rather annoying creature with a skull-like fixture for a frontal part. In the folklore of his childhood past, these creatures represented bad luck, and were usually associated with the horrible luck streak due to their presence in those horrific events of war. Yet, like parasites they remained hundreds, no, thousands of years later.

He wondered why the unknown Entity had allowed them to remain in this world.

"Hello." Vincent gave a nod as he entered, his metal-toed boots clicking on the floor. He dared to come closer to the Regent. After all, he was called by him.

"Yes. I wish to -gwok- speak with you of what has happened -gwok- since their escape from Alexandria. I was wondering how you came across them."

Vincent merely allowed his mind to take over. He knew that this man was investigating something. "I found myself in the Evil Forest for I spotted the fiery airship crashing into the epicenter of the forest. I went in to investigate and by chance came across them."

"Ah, so it seems -gwok-." Vincent's felt a twitch, hearing the strange sound being emitted from the man. It was not his fault, his condition made him release such a silly sound. "But how did you fight? The Evil - gwok- Forest has many creatures, and along the journey, I -gwok- can only expect many of them to aim at -gwok- a person whose cloak is as bright as blood."

Vincent without hesitation allowed the Regent to see a part of the claw, partially revealed. He showed its sharp edges, the sound of shifting blades echoed in the hall. He lowered his claw, not liking to be told to do such a thing. He hoped that the Regent had frozen ever so slightly at the sight of the contraption. "This is my weapon, a gauntlet with claws, which is more than enough to incapacitate any enemy and foe."

"Ah, I -gwok- see." Another question was gone. That was good. "But, a mole in Alexandria told me of a sighting. Something he had never seen before." At this, the ooglop-Regent took out something from his pocket. It was a parchment. "He spotted a man . . . who was seen flying to the burning Airship, also known as the Prima Vista, the ship that of which was escorting the Princess to Lindblum." He closed the parchment, before looking at Vincent. "The man was in a blood red cloak, whose body was suited in black, and his very appearance had vampire-like features. My recon is known to be infamous in its information gathering, and I do not doubt his words, despite their out-of-world description. What say you of your alibi, Mr. Valentine?"

So it was brought into light. He cursed deep within as he heard Chaos chuckling, easily amused. **_"So it seems he knows Vincent. What will you do?" _**

_'This is not an alarming account. But where he found out something of me, I found out something of him.' _

**_"Hm? You mean—"_**

_'Yes.' _

Vincent looked at the Regent. He had caught onto something as well. "Did you intend to kidnap the Princess Regent? After all, I swore I heard of the Prima Vista escorting of the Princess to Lindblum . . ."

He saw the surprise on the ooglop man's face, before he heard chuckling gwoks from it. He could see the amusement from him. "I see you aren't like the knight Mr. Valentine. Perhaps -gwok- I should enlighten you on -gwok- some important information." He saw the line that represented the man's mouth curl, a smile. "First off, have noticed the tension between the great kingdoms?"

----------

"This Vincent-character . . . he just happened to come along?" Freya asked, sitting on the bedside across from Zidane and Vivi.

"Yeah. It was as if he just appeared out of thin air, saving Vivi and Rusty, and . . . me from being ambushed. I did have my hands full, so don't laugh!" Zidane said, seeing the curl of her mouth.

"I apologize. It seems amusing to see something like that surprise you. You were always the one full of surprises."

"Hmph. Well, but yeah, he's been with us, and well . . . did a lot of great things! He's has this weapon that shoots out strange projectiles that release a lot of damage!" Zidane sounded excited, trying to describe what he thought was an amazing weapon.

This confused Freya. Did he mean that this Vincent used bows and arrows? That was far from extraordinary, that was for sure. And if they released a lot of damage as Zidane said, then the arrows were out, as they, unless melded for a specific reason, were not truly deadly weapons unless given the correct precision.

"He can even use dark magic like me!" This caused Freya to snap her head towards Vivi, who only looked excited. In fact, she saw the immediate change in Vivi. It was as if Vivi himself looked up to Vincent. "He fights with a calm mind, it makes me wonder how he can do that."

"Yeah . . . you're right Viv." Zidane's tail waved behind him, creating a question-mark like shape with it. "He doesn't even look a day beyond thirty. He's got the patience of a damn hermit. Can't say, but he ain't ordinary." Zidane laid on the bed, looking upward.

"Zidane, by the sounds of it, nothing you have gone through since the . . . escorting of Dagger has been ordinary." Zidane nodded, knowing that Freya, who was always the sensible one long ago, was right.

"But it makes me wonder what he used to do before we met him . . ."

----------

Vincent stood there, not having the urge to sit as Regent Cid had offered him. Though it had been an hour, he felt no need to even twitch his legs about, due to the fact that his biology allowed him to stand without the strain or itch to move.

Besides, what he had heard would have made any man sit down, listening to the story Regent Cid had weaved.

There was a conspiracy. One that surrounded Princess Garnet Til Alexandros, who remained naïve to the changes around her. The Queen herself, the elephant woman as many have called her, was becoming suspiciously dark and enclosed, no longer as open and friendly with the Regent upon meetings. Even the talk of the Princess caused a dark shadow to overbear the Queen's features, something not normal in the once kindly queen. This alarmed the Regent greatly, seeing the girl in grave danger.

Upon the eve of the Princess's 16th birthday, the Regent had hired the men of Tantalus on the Prima Vista to kidnap the girl into the safety of Lindblum, to hide for the time to find out the true intent of the Queen's actions. He had hoped that the Queen would actually allow them to go, knowing that Princess Garnet was on that ship if visibly revealed.

However, because the Queen herself had reacted so violently, the Regent knew immediately that something was not right, and had in fact ordered a few prized soldiers to find the ship. But it had landed in the Evil Forest. It was a place that even the Lindblum soldiers of old were told to not enter. It had become a law that forbidden any soldier of Lindblum to enter that desecrated land.

For a moment, he thought that all hope was lost. No one was ever able to escape from the Evil Forest . . . alive. No one in history, recorded history had escaped, not without fighting with the heart of the forest.

That is, until a scout had told him that the forest itself had been destroyed. Or rather, petrified. That almost made him faint, knowing quite well that the Princess could still be in there, or killed.

But the scout had told him that he had seen a group of people escape, just at the brink of the forest's petrification.

He saw a knight of Alexandria.

A small boy.

A young man with a tail.

A tall and red-cloaked man.

And a girl wearing a dark orange jumpsuit.

She was later identified to be Princess Garnet.

With that, he assigned a set of soldiers to watch their progress. But soon found out that they had entered the Ice Caverns. Only due to a damn moogle's observations did they find out that there was a spell of enchantment in those parts. Apparently, there was a monster, or a fiend that had stationed itself within there, freezing poor creatures and calling forth sleep ailments on poor travelers, who died quietly in the snows.

However, the creature was confronted by a man, a man whose cloak bled crimson red, and hair was a dark and low ebony. The fight itself could be considered indescribable, as it seemed that the moogle had great difficulty in doing so. Later, a young boy with a tail had awakened, and they both slayed the beast and its master.

Finally, after the crash from the South Gate, it was spotted that a red object was seen falling from the flaming debris, and into the forest. Only a day later was there sightings of the red cloaked man at not only the entrance of the South Gate, but the very ride that took the red cloaked man to the other side.

To Lindblum.

It was so strange. Every time something happened, the man in the blood red clothing was there.

And so . . .

The pieces of a puzzle were placed. Each person was a piece, and with each placement of a piece, the puzzle become closer to completion. This created a picture of perfection. Princess Garnet was within the center, the unknown intention of her mother another, Zidane the thief represented a piece, as did Vivi, Steiner, and other individuals who came into contact with the Princess.

However.

If one piece remains gone, missing, or rather, misplaced . . . then the pieces shall not fit.

The story cannot be told.

This piece, was the man in the red cloak.

Vincent could see it, and Regent Cid saw it. He, in a way, was the one thing that the Regent needed to see first hand. And Regent Cid, needed to confirm of Vincent's identity firsthand. To see the final piece, and to see the picture finally complete. To assemble the puzzle, and to place the final piece.

And now . . . it was.

"Now that things have been clarified, may I invite you to the Feast of the Hunt? You are a comrade of the winner of the Hunt." Regent Cid suggested, breaking the silence between the individuals.

Vincent, though deep in thought, was not taken off guard by the man's suggestion. He only nodded, and in return, the man—ooglop, thing, smiled widely, crinkling its shriveled face.

"Good, good. Then shall we collect our high ranking Hunters?"

----------

"Hey Dagger!!" Zidane said, smiling handsomely at the Princess as she entered the chambers. Vivi ran up to Dagger in excitement, the girl slightly surprised by the child's reaction to her presence.

"Hello Zidane, Vivi." Dagger said politely. She bent her legs, going down to Vivi's level. "You did wonderful job out there Vivi. I'm proud of you!"

She did something unexpected. Pulling up the boy's hat, she placed her soft lips upon his forehead, and pecked a kiss.

Silence echoed throughout the room.

And a certain black mage reddened. For some strange reason, the blush of the boy was visible, very clearly visible. And being the shy boy he was, Vivi was shocked beyond comparison.

"P-P-P-P-P—ba—ba—ba—ba . . ."Vivi stuttered, uttered, and blubbered out a non-word-like reaction. The Princess giggled at the sight of the shy boy. Of course, someone felt a bit crestfallen.

"Hey! Where's my kiss of good will?" Zidane smirked childishly at the Princess. The Princess however smirked back, almost throwing off Zidane completely.

"We do have a date in the future, correct?"

Zidane smiled, before nodding his head. Of course, someone else was rather upset by this revelation.

"PRINCESS!! YOU CANNOT POSSIBLY DO THAT WITH THIS—THIS—THIS THIEF?!?!?" Steiner was unfortunately there. His shout of horror had broken apart the loose atmosphere of the room. Zidane rolled his eyes at Steiner's outburst.

"Aw, come on Rusty. Besides, Dagger promised me this."

Steiner looked at the Princess, pleading with his eyes. He hoped that this was not true.

But it was.

"That is correct. I promised Zidane that if he won the Hunt, I would allow one 'date' with him."

Of course, how can a knight go against his princess's word?

The knight's mouth was wide, gaping. A crowd of flies would have easily flown in, settled down, and fly out. The man wouldn't close it due to the recent shock, his mind obviously, shattered at the moment.

Vivi took the moment to poke at Steiner. "Steiner? Are, are you okay sir?" But of course, Steiner made no response, his mind still contemplating what exactly had happened.

However, they had forgotten that another individual was there. Someone who did not know that Dagger was in fact the Princess of Alexandria. "P-P-Princess?" Freya was speechless. Now that this was addressed, she easily recognized the girl. She was after all the proclaimed beauty of Alexandria, and had at times come to Burmecia along with her father in her childhood years. She remembered seeing the girl pass, a smile on her face. Many times, she knew that the girl wished to speak with her, as she was her age. But status stopped her from such an action. She was but a lowly squire, whereas she was of royalty itself.

And yet, she couldn't recognize her until now.

She had truly matured.

----

But let us veer from Freya's mindset, and to the scene before us.

----

Zidane's eyes widened, as did Dagger's. Both almost looked at each other, though Zidane did direct a glare at Steiner, who remained unaffected, and closed to the outside world. He merely sighed, before turning around to face the Burmecian. "Eh heh heh . . . . sorry. I . . . forgot to mention!" Zidane took hold of Dagger's hand, and pulled her forward in front of Freya. "Freya, meet Dagger, aka Princess Garnet of Alexandria! Dagger, meet Freya Crescent, Burmecian Dragon Knight in Wandering!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Freya." Dagger said in good nature. A hand was held out, and another clamped it.

Freya couldn't help but smile. The girl was a nice girl, and she as any Princess had good manners. "It's an honour to meet you Princess."

Hands released, and the tension was gone. Of course, Freya pinpointed Zidane with her eyes. "Of course, I would like details as to why the Princess knows you, as to why she is in Lindblum, and not in fact in Alexandria . . . Zidane."

"Urk!" Zidane did a doubletake, before chuckling nervously. "Heh, I guess I should say something about that."

"I'm sorry to interrupt." All heads (except Steiner) turns, to see a soldier at the door. "But you are all cordially invited to the top floor. Regent Cid wishes to see all of you. Please follow me."

The soldier walked off, and the others followed. Dagger looked up at Steiner in worry, not liking his non-reaction to all that happened.

"Don't worry Rusty! Come on, don't want the man to wait!" Zidane slammed a hand on his back, his armor nonetheless. The man, who was inattentive of all around him, was now ripped away from whatever dimension his mind had been trapped in. He waved his arms wildly, and luckily regained his balance. He glared at Zidane, who was already walking out, letting the anger wash aside.

Zidane was too happy to possibly be affected. His pride began to rise, liking the sound of his name, his proclamation as the winner of the Hunt wallowing up happiness and joy. Unfortunately, pride like that can become hubris, a horrible quality for a young man.

-------

Upon entering the Regent's hall, they found the ooglop of the regent sitting at his throne, the prime minister at his side. He was bouncing with joy, and almost jumped due to the high level of energy he had. The Hunt was an exciting sight, and he wished to show them that he was indeed happy after watching such skillful display.

"That was a marvelous display of skills! All of you!" The Regent proclaimed. Surprisingly, he did say 'gwok' in his words as of far. But Vincent saw the man struggling to not say it.

"The scores were very close, but Zidane, congratulations! Two hundred sixty-five points is an all time new record!" Minister Artania proclaims proudly. Zidane's confidence skyrocketed.

Vincent watched from the side, shrouding his presence. The only ones who knew he was actually there were the Regent and Artania. And as he felt Zidane's emotions changing, Vincent could only frown as hubris began to rise from the teen. Inwardly, he, as well as Chaos, shook his head at the sight.

"But yes, all of you did a wonderful job! And protecting the populace nonetheless. I must make sure that my soldiers don't mess that up again!" A few chuckles were heard, and unfortunately, the Regent's laughter was a gwok-like chatter.

"I hereby grant you the "Master Hunter" certificate, as well as your reward." Minister Artania nodded as Regent Cid finished his words, and gave forth the two items that Zidane looked forward to taking. The certificate was rolled in ancient but strong parchment, and a sack of black leather, filled with coins.

"Thank you." Zidane said politely, but inwardly, he was grinning like that of a child.

Vincent stiffened, and allowed his eyes to shift to the doors. He allowed his ear to press against the wall, and remained still, not breathing.

Footsteps.

Ragged footsteps.

And ragged, pained, breathing.

It was staggered, shallow, deep, shallow, erratic.

And he heard a painful grunting, as if whoever was approaching was in excruciating pain.

He felt the beating of a heart, a weak heart.

A dying man was approaching.

He let his ear pull away from the wall, and thus, the doors burst open.

All eyes, ears, and minds trained at the sound, and gasps were heard. The airiness of the room was destroyed, replaced by horrified realization. For a Burmecian knight dragged his beyond repair body in the room. He could barely stand, limping as he struggled to walk. His head was doused in thick crimson blood, his eyes squinted, tears trickling out from pain, an arm limp and useless at his side.

He was about to collapse, but Freya jumped in, catching him before he fell. She hoisted and supported him. The attention was now on the poor man.

Vincent felt the tension rising in the room. But he would watch, and only watch. There was no need for intrusion yet.

"Please . . . forgive my intrusion." Vincent felt the pain in the soldier's voice, struggling to say those words. "Urgent, I bring urgent news, from our king." He hacked out, coughing. A hand went up to stop his cough. He pulled it back to find speckles of blood on the palm of his hand.

His time was near.

The Regent without hesitation jumped off his chair, and walked over. "What news do you bring?"

The minister's eyes widened, and he panicked. He said with a soft but harsh voice, one meant only for the Regent. But Vincent heard.

"You mustn't let him see you like this!"

Such worry was irrelevant, especially if the danger of an important man was at stake. The Regent knew this, and shook his head. He also pointed another key factor for his actions. Vincent saw them upon the entrance of the Burmecian man. "An injury has blinded him. Please, continue."

The soldier struggled, and coughed more blood. His breathing became even more erratic, but his voice was strong. It was the last burst of energy. Vincent could feel the very lifestream, or rather, the very strength of the man depleting by the passing second. "Our kingdom, it is being attacked by an unknown force! We are outmatched by severe numbers! Please, send reinforcements immediately!!" At this, many eyes widened, even Steiner, whose attention was drawn by the talk of war and battles. He was a knight after all. "The enemy is an army. An army . . . wearing steeple-crowned hats."

Vivi gasped loudly, causing Zidane, Dagger, and Vincent by chance to look in his direction. He trembled violently, and he was on the verge of crying. Neither of the teens close to him comforted him, as there was too much tension in that room.

Vincent suddenly felt a tug at his consciousness. It was Chaos. **_"It seems that the black mage has other comrades." _**

Vincent shook his head at this, his eyes trained on Vivi, who was greatly affected by this. _'No. He bled blood. He died with disappearing. He is human. And the memories . . ." _

**_"I see. You are correct. But what of this strange occurrence? And remember those Waltzes? They are connected to that Elephant woman." _**Vincent was surprised at Chaos' reference to the Queen of Alexandria. He felt like chuckling, but refrained.

_'They are connected to the Queen. The Regent is correct to assume that her behavior will endanger the vast population of this Continent. As for Vivi . . .' _His mind trailed off, and though Chaos was a part of his conscious, he did not know of Vincent's true thoughts.

He felt Chaos return to wherever he was, and then allowed his eyes to watch and view what was happening before him. Sooner or later, he would have to step out of the shadows. After all, something like this was going to result in something catastrophic.

He could feel it in his bones.

The Regent, who was one of the few calm at the plight of Burmecia held out a hand. "The king and I are old friends. I shall send reinforcements to Burmecia immediately."

"Thank you Regent! Thank you! The king, and all of Burmecia are most grateful!!" There was so much gratitude within that voice. Vincent could hear that desperation, only to have it sated with support and the needed goals achieved. The man was ready to die, as he held up his head one last time, taking his final breath. "I . . . I must . . . I must return."

**_"The Lifestream calls to him." _**Vincent nodded, watching the final breath release. He could sense the very life being sapped away from him, to return to the hidden Lifestream.

And with that, the soldier's eyes closed, and his head snapped down, his body limp and slump.

Vincent saw instant tension in the female Burmecian's body. She was a knight, he knew that, and thus, her duty called for her return to her homeland. Like any hired person, they are to do as their job tells.

"I must go now. I cannot sit and wait for reinforcements." She was going to make her way to go, but Zidane stopped her.

"I'm coming with you." He snapped. Disbelief appeared on her face instantly.

"No. This does not concern you." Her voice was of sincerity. It was calm, a trained calm that Vincent had before he became . . . the way he was.

However, Zidane was never one to step aside. His stubbornness could very much compete against the size of the largest mountains. Vincent felt, knew, and experienced this first hand. "What's this! I'm a stranger now?!?" Zidane glared at her, but not with hatred. "I'm not going to sit back and watch your home get destroyed, alright!!"

With that sort of response, the Burmecian Dragon Knight had no possible way of denying his wish. She looked thankful, and nodded her head downward in uttermost gratitude. "Thank you Zidane."

"Um, can I come too?" Vivi asked. "I want to find out who they really are."

It was only sensible for Vivi to feel insecure of hearing this. Seeing the Black Waltzes more than likely shook him to a point.

"All right then," Dagger says slowly, "Let us go to Burmecia."

Immediately, the atmosphere in the room was changed. Upon her utterance, the faces in the room showed concern, horror, and even, sympathy. And of course, the one face that held such thoughts of horror was Steiner. "P-PRINCESS! This is a foreign matter! We cannot become involved!!"

"He is right. We do not know of Alexandria is involved." Regent Cid agreed immediately with Steiner.

"But . . . but if black mages are involved . . ." Dagger shook her head, and snapped her head towards Zidane, her brown eyes urging for support. "Zidane! You know what I speak of!! If Mother is behind this, I can stop her, I promise!!" Her voice was desperate, and in a way, was dependant on Zidane's own voice.

However, Zidane remained silent, and looked away from her. He was going to shatter it.

Vincent felt a feeling of nostalgia, watching this scene unfold. A lover's quarrel, as they say?

"I . . . I think you should stay here." Zidane said softly. He hoped to not hurt the Princess's feelings from his words.

But he did. He didn't know it yet, but in the short amount of time that he was with the Princess, he became a pillar of support for her independence. And now, with these words defying the Princess's urges, that very pillar was going to crumble soon.

"What/!?!" Dagger cried out in disbelief. She was indeed hurt by his words, especially because he was the one who supported her in the first place.

"We don't know what to expect when we reach there." Zidane reasoned to her. Vincent could decipher the emotions behind those words. Confusion, concern, but most of all . . . unearthed love.

But Dagger knew nothing of this love. She instead contorted her face into anger, and of pure stubbornness. She was intent on going alongside with Zidane. "I have faced many great dangers just coming here! What's the difference?!?" Dagger shouted at him.

Zidane was speechless. And there was silence.

And so, Vincent entered.

"What the boy is saying, is that you are a key factor in all of this." All turned to Vincent. Eyes recognized him, others were weary of his presence, and there were those who waited on his words.

He could only shake his head inwardly, he was of no importance here.

"Hypothetically speaking, you are a Princess, and are in a position of uttermost importance. If you were to be injured, abducted, or even killed, this war can become more that just a war . . ." Vincent looked into her eyes, such naivety remained within them. "This is a war concerning power and politics. You are a key character, and your interference can prove fatal for both you and your country."

"You're . . . right Vincent." Dagger said calmly, finally regaining some sense. "But as Princess, it is my duty to protect my country. I want to protect it, not be protected. And doing nothing shall only burden my kingdom."

"Dagger, this is war, a lot of people are going to die." Zidane tried to reason.

"I know that!" Dagger exclaims. She seemed to not like this treatment of being told like that of a child.

"Dagger, what did you feel when you say the soldier die?" Zidane waved an arm to the soldier's body.

"Sad . . . of course." Dagger said uneasily. True naivety.

"Sad?" Zidane seemed to ask. "Weren't you scared? Obviously, you haven't realized how dangerous this is, you can be killed. This isn't a great time to talk to the Queen."

"But—"

"If the worst case scenario happens, you shall die." This was deadpanned, and Vincent knew. These sort of words caught the attention of the Princess. "Falling in the line of fire shall destroy your kingdom." Vincent said roughly. This made Dagger freeze, her eyes locked by those crimson eyes. "You are the heir to the Kingdom of Alexandria. If you die, then the kingdom shall die." Vincent turned away, looking at the window. It was clear day, despite the heavy and disruptive news brought forth. "Time is wasted with such words."

Those cryptic words ended all questions from the Princess.

"He's right," Freya agreed with the gunman. "We must head to Burmecia at once."

"Then please enjoy the Hunter's Banquet. The Dragon's Gate is temporarily closed due to repairs." Regent Cid proclaimed. "This shall be a dinner to acknowledge your bravery in the Hunt, and for your future journey ahead!" And seemingly enough, Vincent predicted the Regent's next words. "Shall you join us Mr. Valentine?"

Vincent shook his head, declining. "I am fine. I have business to attend to." He needed to clean out Cerberus, as well as look at the long barrel's true capability.

"Please, at least accompany us to the Banquet hall!"

Vincent couldn't help but sigh, before nodded. At least he could clean the gun there.

---------------

The banquet hall was large, and all gasped as they saw the wide array of food before them. Anything a Hunter dreamed of eating was there. Chicken, pork, beef, a wide assortment of dishes that would please both the males and females in the room. Even the drink looked inviting.

"Whoa! What a spread!" Zidane almost drooled at the sight of it, but remembered that Dagger was in the room, he stopped himself from doing so. Vivi merely looked shocked, almost trembling in excitement at the sight. And Freya herself remained constrained, though wishful at the sight of the food. And of course, Steiner being the man he was, looked agaped at the sight of a pot roast that was calling his name.

Vincent smelled the food, but felt not a need for such food. He had no need to eat. Drink perhaps, but the drink he could smell was one that could be considered strong.

They each sat at the table, the Regent at the head, with the Minister by his side. All others sat at the sides of the table. Vincent sat at the end of the table, the end that was clear of the banquet's food.

The Princess however wasn't looking exactly excited. She was calm, and watched as the others began to look forward to the feast. Well, all but Vincent.

Vincent took out the gun Cerberus, and unlocked the barrel. Looking at it, he could see the grim that was beginning to build. With disdain, he took out the cleaning instruments and began to clean it.

He heard the merriment from the company before him, and glanced up.

Vivi grins happily, knowing what was to come. "Yay! I'm so hungry!"

The Regent chuckled/gwoked at seeing Vivi's excitement, and began his speech, "The Festival of the Hunt feast is one of our oldest traditions. It began well over five centuries ago, and has not changed since then. It is customary to eat with your hands, so go on, before it gets cold."

Eat with hands? Vincent was amused by it. And he couldn't possibly imagine the use of hands while eating food.

Then again, when he had seen that Turk venture in Tifa's bar, ordering THAT dish, he had to use his hands.

Shaking the old memory aside, he watched as everyone began to eat.

Everyone except Zidane, Dagger, and the one known as Freya.

"Let's just eat," Zidane proposes. "We can't do anything until the gate opens."

"…You're right," Freya agrees grabbing some fresh, hot, bread. She then proceeds to eat.

So that left only the Princess not eating.

Her behavior, it was suspicious. Well hidden, but suspicious nonetheless. As if . . .

Vincent raised a brow at this. In his past career long ago, he remembered individuals who fitted this behavior. It belonged to trained but poorly executed assassins. Using laced poison, and hesitating to eat due worry of capture, or by the overprocess of thought.

"Vincent!" Vincent was pulled out of his train of thought. He looked to the monkey-tailed boy. "Aren't you going to eat?"

Vincent shook his head, and obliged to cleaning the compartments of the guns.

"This turkey leg is calling your name!" Zidane offered in his face. Barely a few inches away mind you.

"No." The smell was nice, but he knew that eating was out of the question.

"You sure?? I mean, come on Vincent, I haven't seen you eat before, you must be famished!" Zidane offered once more.

"No." Vincent said coldly. The boy was now becoming irritated, and he now ignored him.

Zidane didn't like the lack of excitement, and rolled his eyes. "Fine, but don't come crying to me when you're starving because you didn't eat!" He obliged to take a mouthful of turkey leg, before going back to his seat.

Vincent looked at the Princess once more. But the Princess ripped her glance away from him, and to her plate. He had felt her stare for some time, and any observant person would as well.

"This is wonderful!" Steiner complimented outward as he took a bite from the beef. He then looked at the Princess, who was not eating. He became concerned. "Princess, why aren't you eating?"

If it wasn't for the luxurious food before them, the others would have noticed the concern, as well as her suspicious behavior. Perhaps Steiner knew because of his position as a guardian for the girl.

"Oh… I'm sorry," Dagger apologizes with a small smile. But that smile did hide the suspicion. And she was doing an excellent job in hiding it.

She grabbed a baked potato from the bowl on Steiner's side. Taking a small bite, she smiled to the knight, "You're right. Everything is so delicious." That was an even more suspicious remark.

But the knight remained unaware of it all. He grinned back at her before returning to the meal. "Indeed! Especially this beef, it is superb!"

"Oh . . . I'm so full . . . I'm . . . getting . . . sleepy." Vincent looked up upon hearing Vivi's sleepy voice, and saw Vivi's head on the table, the steeple-crown hat laying on the side.

Another thud, and the Burmecian Dragon Knight was down, her head on her folded arms, barely away from a bowl of strangely roasted vegetables.

Zidane was looking woozy, and seemed to barely hang on. Vincent saw him turn to Dagger, who only looked with guilty eyes.

"Dagger . . ." Zidane fell, asleep on the marble floor.

----------

Though it was not noticeable, the Regent and the Minister had also fallen asleep. And now remained the knight, the Princess, and well . . .himself.

Vincent stood up while Steiner began to create an outburst of what had happened, and slowly walked across, looking at the food. Finding a fork, he stabbed a piece of beef, and brought it up for closer inspection.

Strangely placed speckles, very small, very indistinctive, and faint were on parts of the beef. He looked down and now spotted it. Anyone could have mistaken it for a commonly used herb.

"The food wasn't poisoned Steiner." Vincent looked towards the Princess, who now stood up as well.

Of course, now Steiner realized, and gawked.

"You laced a sleeping herb into their food." Vincent said.

Dagger did not deny it. She nodded. "I understand what you said before Vincent. But, I'm going to go back to Alexandria, and try to talk to Mother." Dagger ran up to him, and looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please, I must . . ."

Vincent looked into those eyes. He found true devotion to the mission she had placed before herself. He nodded. "Understood."

This made the Princess relax.

"But remember, a war can change individuals. Your Mother, as you say is a kind woman. But she can be someone different. Be cautious."

Dagger blinked. "You're, you're not going to stop me?"

Vincent shook his head. "I shall not. You are old enough, and Steiner will prove to be a good escort." This brought Steiner out of that strange dimension once more. He now looked at Steiner. "Remain cautious knight."

Vincent began to exit the Hall, leaving the Princess and the Knight alone, when—

"Vincent!"

Vincent turned, an eye glancing at the girl.

"Thank you."

Vincent nodded his head ever so slightly, before slipping away, allowing them passage and privacy.

----------

He didn't not need any thanks. A creature such as himself helped not for thanks, but because it was needed.

This strange feeling he had was indeed strange. He did not know why, but it was the same feeling that was allowing him to let the Princess to her own devices.

**_'Are you sure to allow her to go?' _**

Vincent nodded inwardly. _'She must realize how naïve she truly is.' _

**_'Will she not perish?' _**

It was likable, and yet, unlikely. Vincent shook his head, making one of the guards wonder as he passed by. _'If my feeling is correct, she shall not. She is strong.' _And as by a strange power, his inside voice became stronger, and cryptic. _'And my place is in this company.'_

----------

----------

**Thus Ends Chapter VII.**

----------

----------

**_A/N: You're probably wondering why Vincent didn't go with the Princess and the knight. Well . . . it's hard to answer a question like that, so I won't. Anyways, thanks to the following people! Of course, I'm answering only to those who reviewed anonymously. _**

**_Saya-ping –Thank you very much. Of course, I've been lagged by other stories, but I hope this chapter shall suffice. _**

**_Nowhere Man –Well, I'm not the one sick. Reiko is, or Sashi is. But she's fine now. The treatment is going well, so she'll more than likely recover fully, being the slightly optimistic person she truly is. _**

**_But thank you for the support. I just hope that I'll be able to speed up these chapters once my job allows me to have a more flexible working schedule. I also draw in the meantime, so I believe that also takes my time. _**

**_But I plan to complete this story. _**

**_Sincerely, _**

**_Kuro V. Higarashi _**


	13. Interesting Twists

_**Kuro: Well, another chapter approaches. I hope you all will be fine with this one. X3**_

_**Sashi: I most certainly enjoyed it!**_

_**Kuro: O.o Wait, you're not supposed it . . . YOU LOOKED INTO THIS DIDN'T YOU!?!**_

_**Sashi: (smirks) Yep!**_

**---**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own this stuff. **

**---**

**Chapter VIII.**

**Interesting Twists.**

**---**

Vincent looked around. He could only feel a bit strange as he was in the crowded air bus. He did feel some shifty eyes, but that was all. He intended to go to the Industrial District. One of the guards who were "brave" enough to speak to him told him of a synthesis shop. He intended to buy tools for the repair of his gun.

The door opened, and he waited as the other citizens of Lindblum exit out, all going forth in their own business.

"Oof!" Vincent felt something, or rather, someone accidentally crash into him. He looked down to the boy, whose black hair blocked his eyes. "Sorry mister!" The boy pulled himself up, before running off as well.

Vincent watched as the boy went, but noticed immediately.

His wallet was gone.

He shook his head, and briskly walked forth, not looking the least bit angry at what had just happened.

---

"Heh heh . . . damn, that guy's loaded!!" The boy smiled widely, looking into the wallet. But he also found a plastic card, one that read something different from the ordinary Gaian language. In the eyes of the current beholder, it was nothing more but strange writing and scribbles besides the strange picture. "What the—"

A hand came out of no where, snatching the wallet and all. The boy gasped at first, and before he could run, he looked towards the man he had stolen it from.

Tall.

Dark.

Sinister.

The boy could only imagine these words, before taking in a sharp breath as he was locked by those blood crimson eyes.

They weren't normal.

They couldn't have been real.

So . . . did that mean . . . he was . . . a vampire?

---

Vincent did not glare at the boy. As the boy fell back in pure shock, he noticed the boy's rag for clothes, his dirtied face, and the state of his body, which showed obvious signs of malnutrition. Instantly he knew that he was a street rat, a boy without a true purpose or home.

He slipped out 1000 gil and threw it to the boy. The boy caught it, too shocked to possibly say anything else. He didn't even notice the shine that it produced, or the luster it had, as if it was newly made.

"Next time you pickpocket, do not draw attention through unnecessary actions. Target distracted fools, and not sharp fighters."

Vincent turned around, exiting the alley. The boy only remained there, speechless. But he watched the man with red eyes disappear from his sight, before falling to his knees. Warmth was in his breeches, but he didn't care.

For the first time, he felt that close to hell.

What that man knew . . . it wasn't . . . humanly possible to know.

He didn't know this, but he felt it.

But he looked at the large amount of gil, and could only feel confused.

Was the man serious? Was he being kind?

Or was it a pity gift?

He looked at the place where the man had once stood. Feeling it, he knew instantly, that the man had given it to him not as a gift of pity, but as a gift of warning.

He gripped the gil hard, before muttering softly. "Thank you."

And with that, he ran away.

---

Vincent walked down the long street, his eyes searching for the given sign. He knew how to read Gaian, but it was still more than his usual hassle. He had found it odd how the language in itself had been twisted so much. Nouns were at the end of a sentence, while actions were in the first. His name was written in such a way that made it sound female-ish, while female names sounded manly. However, once he translated it, it did make sense.

Well, in a crazy, Gaian sense perhaps.

This made him somewhat nostalgic of his former life's ease. He had no need to relearn the basic skills of language. Then again, he did have to adjust to the change of not only language, but also, the cultural changes.

And as he reminisced in his thoughts, he noticed a specific weapon shop. He intended to continue his little exploring, when he felt a specific pull.

To be more specific, a pull from Chaos.

'_What is it?'_

"_**Something . . . in this shop. Something . . . familiar."**_

Vincent raised a curious eyebrow. Deciding to be obedient, he looked in the direction of the pull. He was staring into the window of a weapon shop, and remained small-eyed as he peered at the weaponry that lined the window like toys in a store. He felt the need to roll his eyes over at the children with wooden swords, and the boys who whined to parents for such unnecessary things. But upon looking past that, he found exactly what Chaos had sensed.

His eyes widened, and as calmly as he always was, he entered the shop.

---

Veering from the usual crowd of men and children, he took sight of what had caught his eye.

It was held upon the wall by prongs, and if made to stand, would stand at 4.5 feet. It's thick and yet thin shape was familiar, one that made him feel a bit . . . nostalgic.

For during his journey with the "heroes of the past," the leader of their group had carried it upon his back, though he had had no need of it in the beginning of the journey. It was the man's burden, until he finally defeated the man whom he had set out to destroy. It was the trademark of his "former self," before he became the true man he was, leaving the sword behind in his late friend's place.

It was Cloud's sword.

However, as he wanted to make sure that it was truly what he thought it was, something had began to unfurl before him.

"I am sorry sir, but this sword is not for sale." He looked at the man. He was the shop's owner, and he did not look too happy about something.

In fact, he looked annoyed by the man who was standing before him, and the man's rather gorilla-like cronies. His clothes were too elaborate to be a fighter, perhaps a swordsman, but that measly rapier he had hanging on the side wasn't much. Sure, there were orbs of shiny metals upon it; however, they were merely a decoration.

He looked like a pathetic medieval mannequin on display. Except he was alive, breathing, and holding a lot of hot air in his lungs.

In other words, a stupid noble.

"I MUST have that sword! It belonged to the legendary fighter of ancient lore!" The man said, before taking out a heavy looking pouch. "I'll pay double, triple this amount. I need that sword!"

The shop keeper however looked against it. "No. I'm holding this for a specific person. My father has held this weapon, and my father's father. I shall not sell this sword to anyone, no matter the bid you may hold." The man glared at the rapier-holding noble.

Unfortunately, Vincent could feel the amount of hot air, and the rising temper of the man. His face practically glowed red. Something was going to happen.

"I don't want to step in . . ." Vincent whispered to himself. The cloak collar softened his voice, not allowing others around him to hear. And like a silent shadow, he slinked slowly towards the scene.

As said before, the Noble was beyond infuriated. The two men by his side slowly stepped away, unknown to the shopkeeper. The man growled, slowly moving a hand to the rapier. "You insolent fool . . . . . you dare refuse me, Remiel of the Ludocrav family?"

An immediate darkening flash appeared in his eyes.

Vincent moved.

---

"You will pay!!" Remiel lashed out his rapier with practiced ease, swinging it at the face of the shopkeeper.

The shopkeeper was frozen, but his eyes stared at the rapier's length. The flat edge was going towards his face, but the amount of force placed behind its course would be more than enough to have adverse effects. The shopkeeper waited for the pain to approach, closing his eyes to at least keep his pain from worsening.

But instead, he only heard a sharp sound. The sound of metal to metal.

The shopkeeper opened his eyes, and found his vision overrun by red. Crimson red to be precise. However, he noticed the dark ebony hair.

A man stood in his place.

Vincent turned his head slightly, looking at the shopkeeper with the corner of his eye. The man remained still, but nodded his head, as if a way to signal him.

Vincent turned back.

"Hitting the shopkeeper shall only call for consequences noble." Vincent said this in a low tone.

---

Remiel questioned what had just happened. And what had happened remained strange to him. A tall man with pale porcelain skin stood before him, clothed in dark black clothing and a brilliant crimson cloak. His left arm was up, blocking the attack to the shopkeeper.

He knew he head a metallic noise upon contact, so that meant the man had some sort of armor on his arm. However, he couldn't tell of the design or build, or even if he could conclude what the man had used.

He was a noble, a man with a lineage that ran back to even before the creation of Lindblum. He had the blood of those who crusaded before the true induction of Alexandria, and should have belonged to the line of royalty.

With such lineage, he was only met by respect. Those who were commoners, leeches of the nobles were to pay their respects to them only in gratitude. If not . . . they were eradicated, or merely pushed back down.

The shopkeeper himself had showed defiance, and needed to know his place. Why, how insulting and lowering was it to be hit by the weapon that originated from the shopkeeper's own hand?

However, another showed defiance. And here he stood before him.

Except, there was no sign of respect, or any sign of fear and lowerment from this man.

It was daunting.

---

The noble faltered ever so slightly, but remained strong. Well, to most of the public's eye. Vincent however saw his falter easily, and remained still. He kept his clothed arm up, making sure not to show the golden exterior, or the claws that pierced the flesh of so many creatures.

"How . . . how dare you get in my way!" Vincent eyed the man, who was questioning his own action.

"Acting like a child will not get you anywhere." Vincent glared his eyes at the man. "Can you not see that he does not intend to give it away?"

Remiel glared at Vincent, before withdrawing his rapier. "Stop your tongue cur, and allow me to give this man his just desserts!" At this, Remiel thrust the rapier forward, intending to pierce through the red cloaked man.

Vincent with obvious ease, moved to the side, and gripped onto the rapier, not fearing its specifically sharpened edges. His grip was that of pure steel, and remained unmoving. He was undaunted by the attack, and remained calm, his two eyes still locked onto Remiel's.

But upon gripping the rapier, his cloak no longer covered his left arm. And the reaction was expected.

There were sudden gasps, and also looks and stares at the golden claw. As if on signal, it shined in refracted light from the weaponry in the room. But Vincent made no notion, as he tightened his grip on the rapier blade, before shifting his grip on it. With his human hand, he slapped the hilt of the sword hard, causing it to fly and clatter on the floor.

He turned to Remiel, who's face was no longer red. He saw the blood drain from the man's face, one which had changed from beet red to pale white.

"What . . . what in the name of Gaia is that!?!" Remiel pointed at the claw arm with disgust and shock, or perhaps, pure fear.

Vincent looked at it casually, and looked back at Remiel. "Only an arm."

Remiel took a step back, his eyes widening. "DEVIL!"

"_**A fool of a noble." **_Vincent only agreed with Chaos, before taking a shallow breath inward. He shook his head, before turning to the shopkeeper.

"Are these men bothering you sir?" The man remained silent at Vincent's question. For a second, he felt fear. The appearance of the man, the power the man expelled, but most of all . . . the aura that he possessed. It was one of an otherworldly force, one that only those who have become empathetic could possibly feel or achieve.

But as if by some strange force, he felt . . . secure, and safe. It was as if the man in the blood red cloak was giving him the security that he so desperately wanted from the Noble.

He opened his mouth, and mouthed. "Yes."

And Vincent closed his eyes. "Understood."

"Don't turn your back to me demon! Guards, apprehend this demon and this ignorant fool!"

Vincent heard blundering footsteps, and turned.

The two men jumped into the air, their obvious strength powering giant muscles.

If anyone who hadn't experienced, or weren't experienced enough in the stage of battle, one would expect the thugs to win.

But if looked closer, it was Vincent who had the advantage.

The shopkeeper watched as Vincent shifted his feet. He saw the muscles the man's legs had. They were lithe and strong, and as hard as steel. The mere movement of his feet showed the solidity of the muscle, and also the ability that his legs held in attack.

The shoulders of the thugs were uptight, strictly held back. That meant that they had no ability to turn or weave through an attack in itself. Thus, the name thugs suited them.

Vincent's shoulders were relaxed, and they showed no sign of restrain or tightness. And if he imagined the state of the man's arms, they were also relaxed as well.

When comparing the two different types of body types, and body reactions, the shopkeeper knew immediately who had the clear advantage.

The man in the cloak.

And he watched as the scene before him unfolded.

---

"Let's crush this twig bro." Thug 1 on the right said.

"Okay brudda!" Replied Thug 2.

Thug 1 came first, intending to get a full swing at Vincent's torso. His large arm was more than enough needed for Vincent, as he used his human hand to grab hold of the wrist. Pulling it down, he caused the man to slam into the ground, allowing inertia to be thrown into him.

"Why you—" Vincent heard Thug 2 cry out angrily, and stared at the man lashed out an arm as well. The arm was as useless as his friend's own, and his attempt to grab him was futile.

However, he remembered the shopkeeper behind him. If he was to move even an inch, the lug of a human would be injuring him as well.

He didn't want to involve civilians.

This time, he grabbed hold of the man's wrist, but not to use as support. He kept his grip on firmly, and allowed the man to approach him. And with a simple jump, he initiated a side kick into the side of the man's ribs.

Thug 2 literally spun around, and as Vincent spun from his kick, he released Thug 2's wrist, allowing him to sprawl down wherever he pleased. With kicked in momentum, he used his human hand and gripped onto the collar of the fallen Thug 1. And with ease, he threw the man at Thug 2.

Thug 1, who blinked, felt pain as he crashed into Thug 2. Thug 2, who was groaning, yelped in surprise and pain as Thug 1 fell atop him. And by reaction, both looked up at Vincent.

Vincent's eyes seemed to glow. He said in a cool, but dangerous voice, "Leave, and dare not enter."

From that moment, they urinated, but ran, leaving the one who had hired them.

---

"Hey! Wait!!" Remiel cried out as he watched his bodyguards abandon him. He grumbled, before looking at Vincent. "Damn them good for nothings. Don't send in thugs to do a man's job."

Vincent watched as Remiel began to make way to him, running at a faster speed. His hand went to his side, and he readied himself for a weapon.

However, what came next wasn't predicted, or expected.

Remiel released what was in his hand.

Black dust.

Vincent's eyes widened.

And the dust entered his eyes.

Vincent grunted, feeling pain and was immediately blinded. He squinted his eyes as tears ran down, in hopes to release and free the particles from his vision.

Remiel watched as Vincent fell to a knee, shielding his eyes with his human hand. He smirked as horrific hubris built within his human shell, and began to once more poison his mind. It shrouded his cowardice, replacing it with a fool's courage. "Just like that, bow down, and remain down cur."

Although Vincent was blind, he wasn't deaf. And he wasn't stupid, or ignorant like the man before him. He remained still, and allowed the pain to dull away, listening to the movements of Remiel.

He heard a shift, and reacted.

---

Remiel brought out a knife, one that was hidden behind the rapier. "Die insolent pig!!"

He expected to hit flesh, but instead, felt pain in his wrist.

Vincent grabbed it with his golden claw, and thus, caused flesh to be pierced, and bone to be crushed.

He screamed.

"**Esuna.**" Vincent whispered, and allowed the magic to overcome the blindness. Tears rushed out, and the black dust made the salty tears black as well. Riding down his high cheek bones, it looked like as if the fluids were poisoned, escaping his eyes.

He looked at Remiel, who was writhing in pain. With a simple gesture, he released the man's wrist, and revealed the mess that it had become.

It was twisted, and showed the white bone beneath. Of course, it was painful, and of course, it meant that there was a need for an intensive white magic spell to heal it.

He looked around, and sighed. There was no white mage amongst the crowd. He had to do it himself.

As he raised his human hand, which had the bangle with the Restore Materia, he made way to the noble, who was blinded by the pain in his wrist.

However, someone beat him to it.

---

"You stupid man."

---

Vincent snapped his head to the voiced comment.

He knew that voice.

He had become familiar with it from the long trek before arriving at Lindblum.

And yes.

Standing at the doorway of the shop, going through the crowd and piercing the empty "fight" circle, was a man that stood at 6 feet. Brown hair, dark black eyes, and an attitude of a carefree bastard.

It was Nataku.

---

"N—Nataku?" Nataku nodded. So it seemed that they knew each other.

Apparently, Remiel knew Nataku, and Nataku likewise. However, the hopefulness in Remiel's voice made Nataku frown.

"Stupid, don't move, or you'll be cutting the damn thing." Nataku barked at Remiel. Remiel, who had lost all conscious thought, merely nodded, allowing his tears to fall down, and his teeth to grit. The brown haired and black eyed man groaned, before putting down his pack. It made a **thud** noise, but he paid no mind as he went through the contents.

"Let's see here . . . ah! Here we go!!" Nataku emerged from the giant bag, revealing a rather dense container. "This should do the trick." He turned and poured the contents on the man's wrist.

Vincent watched with curiosity as the wound began to heal. Muscles around the wrist regenerated, restoring itself to its natural state. Following the muscle was the color within it, becoming its familiar blood pink. And finally, skin wrapped around the muscle, becoming the reinforced barrier.

It looked as good as new.

What . . . was that? It was powerful enough to heal it completely, and had the same, or perhaps, more healing ability than the mastered Cure spell.

Was that an Elixir?

As Remiel recovered from his stupor, he saw Vincent. "Stupid fo—"

But upon trying to insult Vincent, Nataku did something rather odd.

He hit Remiel on the head.

And this, Vincent found quite amusing.

"Baka! You do realize what you've done!"

Remiel looked at Nataku. He blinked.

Nataku groaned, before shaking his head. "You're still as dull as a mule Remy. Huh . . . no wonder you've specialized in weaponry." Nataku pointed at Vincent. "He's a good fighter, and if forced, could kill you."

At this, Remiel's facial color was white.

"And he's spared you, and I think he was going to heal you. Yet you did that stupid trick. You thank it's gonna work against a veteran like this guy?"

Remiel eyed Vincent, who only eyed back.

"What I'm saying is that you've just became the villain. You may be a weapon collector, but don't be stupid enough to attack the guy! If you can't read your opponent's ability, then the collection is all for naught. AND, attacking the shopkeeper won't possibly give you that sword! AND because of this, if the Lindblum Uppers heard of this, they'd be revoking your status and mar your reputation."

Remiel looked down in shame.

"In all, you'd be screwed, and all you've done will be destroyed. Got it?" Nataku said firmly as he put away the empty container.

Remiel nodded. "I . . . see . . ." He looked up at the shopkeeper, who was peering over Vincent. "I'm sorry . . . it's just, when I see something amazing and valuable, I go berserk. And I've not come across a man or woman who would refuse such a large amount of payment. I saw red."

The shopkeeper frowned. "You better get better self control young man."

Remiel nodded, before looking at Vincent. "And I'm sorry for attacking you."

Vincent shook his head. "It was merely a mistake on your part. If you had injured this man, you would have known far worst pain and suffering, both physically and monetary. With this, your reputation and future would have been destroyed. I do not think that the Regent would give you mercy if he heard of your treatment to a commoner." Vincent peered over the where the shopkeeper stood. "And I believe that if this man was cut down, then a lot more would have risen and taken you down noble."

Remiel's eyes widened, before darkening with shame.

"I'm sorry . . ." Remiel rose up, and placed the pouch of gil into the shopkeeper's hand. "Take this as a token of apology. I'm at fault here."

Remiel took his rapier, as well as his dagger. He turned, and began to make his way out of the shop. The crowd itself made a pathway.

And at the frame of the door, he turned slightly. His attention was directed to the shopkeeper. This time, the rage in his eyes were gone, and a broken spirit was obviously overflowing from those eyes. "Is there any way for me to get that sword from you?"

The shopkeeper shook his head. "No, but there are a variety of swords and weapons that I can show you during the off-hours that may show interest."

Remiel shook his head. "No . . . that sword is beyond value. Anything else would be worthless in its place." The man then looked at Vincent. "I'm sorry for my own attack. You are correct, and my actions were immature, and could have proved fatal." Remiel gave a low bow to Vincent. "If you are ever in the Business District, come over to my residence in the area. You have saved me from true dishonor."

And with that, the man left.

---

The crowd had dispersed, but the shop had emptied. It seemed that the actions had caused more than enough trouble for the public, and keeping away from the scene of excitement was the cure for the trouble.

And because of this, Vincent and Nataku were left alone in the crowded weaponry items. And of course, this little reunion began.

Vincent looked at Nataku.

Nataku looked at Vincent.

Nataku smiled.

Vincent frowned.

"Yo, Vincent!"

Vincent felt the need to whack his head profusively now. But unfortunately, he couldn't.

"Huh . . . hello Nataku."

Nataku smiled. "Cool, you remembered my name!"

Vincent rolled his eyes.

Nataku smirked, before showing a cheeky smile. "And you're probably thinking, of course you damn bastard, after talking non-stop for hours!"

Vincent felt his eye twitch.

---

While this little . . . interaction was taking place, the shopkeeper was watching with some interest. There stood two men, one who showed the experience of a fighter, the other, the enthusiasm of a child. He looked back and forth, confused at first.

How did they know each other?

But his attention veered away from the unusual reunion of these two men, and he laid his eyes upon the sword.

His father had told him, that long ago, there was a man who had given his ancestor the sword. The sword itself was what represented a crucial factor of the man's life.

The man, who was thought to be the hero of ancient lore.

It was a clumsy looking blade, but if mastered, could cut down 5 men in one blow with the flick of the wrist. If truly taken and given to the hand of a skilled warrior, one could fly through the battlefield and cut down more than a quarter of the soldiers in the given group.

But that took true skill.

However, not only the skill of a warrior, but of a man with a calculated mind.

Such a blade was deadly, and yet beautiful all at once. Irregularly horrific, and uniquely elegant. One could say that it had too many opposing sides to possibly be considered one or the other.

And thus blade came into the hand of his ancestor.

And the man who had given his family the sword had told them of something rather interesting.

Besides the blade, the man had also given him a strange orb-like object. It was rather odd, and yet, rather beautiful as well. And the instruction was this. Upon keeping it in its given position, the orb would be fitted into the first slot of the blade. The second slot would remain empty.

The second slot was meant to be filled with another orb of the same color.

And no matter where his family had looked, no one could find a matching sphere.

That was, until now.

For on the red-cloaked man's wrist, was a bangle. And the bangle held a translucent green orb, showing a clear similarity to the orb in the sword.

He knew immediately.

This was the man.

And he approached.

---

Vincent saw the shopkeeper approaching, and remained silent, waiting for the man to speak. He readied himself for the questions that were waiting to come through. And perhaps, his expulsion from the store.

He had seen a rather interesting weapon that he wanted to purchase as Nataku began to talk of nonsense. And it would prove rather useful.

He went up to the shelf, and took it up. A slim and thin dagger, one that had a strap capable of adjusting to wrap around any arm/leg thickness. The sheathe itself was black, and the strap was of leather.

Perfect.

He turned to the shopkeeper, making the man jump back. He raised an eyebrow at this, but said nothing in concern of the man's behavior. "I shall buy this."

The shopkeeper nodded, before going behind the counter. Vincent went up, taking up his wallet. He noticed the shopkeeper and Nataku eying the wallet, before taking up paper currency.

---

**NOTE: I decided that if 1000 gil is still a coin-like currency, then 5,000 and up valued gil will be represented through that of a paper bill. That is all.**

---

"One two-slice dagger. That'll be—" Vincent gave the correct amount before the man spoke it. He waited as the shopkeeper came out, giving him the paper and coin gil as change. However, he also noticed the man eying the materia in the bangle.

"Does this interest you?" Vincent asked, nodding at the bangle. He did not wish to reveal his claw arm again.

The shopkeeper nodded. "Yes, it's the same stone embedded in that sword." The shopkeeper pointed to the Buster sword, and Vincent's eyes followed.

Upon closer inspection, it was indeed true. One of the materia slots was filled with a green orb, while the other remained empty.

"Does this mean anything?" Vincent inquired.

The shopkeeper nodded. "Does the name, Strife, have any meaning to you?"

Vincent's eyes widened momentarily. He nodded.

The shopkeeper smiled. "Then please, come with me."

The shopkeeper came to the resting place of the sword, turning to Vincent. "This, was given to my father's father's father's . . . well . . . my great ancestor. And, it was given to him by a man who was known as a hero of the Planet. A man who had stopped someone bent on the destruction of this world."

The man brushed a hand against the hilt of the sword. "The strange orb has done something odd. It keeps it in place, locking it as is. I believe that the orb has a will of its own."

The shopkeeper pointed at the orb. "I believe that what you hold is the key. It is the identical color, shape, and obviously, holds the same qualities of this jewel. So if I'm correct, you need to insert a second key."

Vincent looked at the sword. It was once Cloud's, and instantly, he felt memories of the lost man in his mind. Remembering the man's hardships, torturous mind games and fragile soul, he only felt a pull to the sword.

Perhaps, the sword was calling to him.

Vincent nodded. "Cloud Strife . . . too long have I not heard his name . . ." Vincent went to use his left hand, pulling the orb from its given position. He looked at the orb. "To think his sword would be here . . . . ."

He gently placed the orb into the empty slot of the sword. And as if by signal, it became whole.

The first orb began to glow. The second followed. And before long, a strange feeling of power escaped from the sword. Vincent felt it, but remained still, as the shopkeeper, and Nataku annoyingly, had not.

Vincent felt hesitation. Was it right for him to take the sword? Did this sword want to be taken from it's place?

What if it wasn't meant to be in his possession?

"Just take the damn thing Vincent!" Vincent felt a prick of annoyance. But then again, Nataku was right, why hesitate?

With his human hand, he took hold of the hilt. His artificial hand held fast to the blade, and he lifted it.

He heard a click, and instantly, it came off from the prongs. For some strange reason, the sword itself was as light as a feather. Was it even heavy? Or was it merely his own bodily functions that allowed him to pull the sword away so easily?

"You . . . you truly are the one meant for it." Vincent turned to the shopkeeper. "All others have tried to take the sword from its place, but to no avail. Nothing could move it. In fact, this very wall had to be moved because the damn thing didn't want to budge from its place from the Industrial district."

Vincent nodded, before finding the special leather bindings that held the sword against the back. "What is the price for this sword?"

The shopkeeper's eyes widened. "No, this cannot have a price."

Vincent made a notion to reply, but the shopkeeper stopped him. "This sword isn't meant to have a value, and if it moves for you, its yours. And besides, I finally have space for the dagger rack that my wife's been complaining about, so you've done me a favor!"

The man chuckled, before shaking his head and turning away. "You have a good day sir, and I wish you luck!"

Vincent was questioning the last words of the man. "Of what?"

The man smirked. "The man who held that sword before you told my ancestor something. You've been traveling for a long time, and you still need it for what's to come. That's all."

---

Upon securing the sword, Vincent found a funny discovery. Due to his tall nature, the sword itself could hide beneath his cloak. So that meant that no one could see it unless the cloak blew away from his body, showing it within the cloak folds. While Cloud had his sword upon his back, it seemed to be larger than his own body, making it difficult to hide. That was probably the reason why he had created the seven piece sword.

"So . . . where you going now?"

That voice had once more pierced his thoughts.

Vincent turned to a smiling Nataku, frowning behind crimson collar. "Do you not have business elsewhere?"

Nataku nodded his head. "Well, I'm going to the South Gate later, have to take a trip back. But not now, I have to get something to eat."

That was right, it was becoming dark, which meant that supper wasn't for long.

If he had estimated it right, then the others would be awake in less than an hour.

"A piece for your thoughts?" Vincent looked at Nataku. "That long barrel really helped, especially against that Zaghnol huh?"

Vincent felt something tighten. He remained silent.

"Well, considering your ability, it's amazing, and you have better accuracy than my previous customers." Nataku was in thought. His eyes brightened at some unknown realization. "Oh, that's right! I almost forgot!" He went back into his bag, before pulling up a package. "For you!"

Vincent looked at it. Another set of magazines. He then looked back at Nataku.

Nataku was gone.

Vincent shook his head. The child might be young, and foolish, but there was something else about him.

But what?

And what previous customers?

With these thoughts, he made his way back to the Regent's tower, in hopes that he may find answers as time passed by.

And for him, time passed by very quickly.

---

**End of Chapter VIII. **

---

_**A/N: Now I know, you're probably wonder, why the hell does Vincent have the sword? **_

_**Well, it connects to what's to come in the future. AND, I just love the fact that they make connections like that from one Final Fantasy to another. It makes me smile to remember this rather interesting fact. And it's been about . . . 2 years since I finished playing the game altogether . . . X3 Yep, great times, great times.**_

_**And yes, Nataku's back, but only for a short time. X3 Now, how shall HE be placed into all of this you all must wonder . . . XD**_

_**As I have almost forgotten, I'm answering the reviews of anonymous reviewers right below!**_

_**Nowhere Man: Thanks a lot, and Sashi/Reiko's doing great! X3**_

_**Yuffie Kisaragi123: Heh, college my friend? X3 I'm going after this summer, so yea! But anyways, don't get caught, and I hope you enjoyed this story as well. And yes, Reiko, or rather, Sashi is doing fantastic! XD**_

_**Selbiene Raveren: I know, I shouldn't have made him sneer. Perhaps squint, but that's probably it. XD**_

_**dxp: Well, we shall see. But Vincent's pretty good at adjusting, but some surprises may hold more than he can stand. X3 **_

_**That's all, and I hope you enjoyed this "filler" chapter!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Kuro**_


	14. NOT A CHAPTER! A NOTICE

**A Notice:**

_Yes, the one known as Reiko S. Yoshihiro has abandoned this account, but that does not mean that this story is done for. Remember, I was borrowing her account for this story, and thus, I am notifying you of the move of it. I am rewriting it on my account, under the alias of **K.V.H.**. If you are still interested in the story and it's rewrite, then I hope you can just take a look at my recent work, as little as it is. But never fret, I will be continuing this story due to some ideas I wish to incorporate ever since the revelations I've had from the FF7 game: DoC._

_The game's new title is: _**The Immortal Drifter**

_There will be a few things changed, and there will be a lot more thought put into it. _

_But that is all I can say, so I apologize for the lack of notification._

_**Sincerely,**_

_**K.V.H.**_


End file.
